Hold Hands
by FairyConnect
Summary: Fuuzen Kazura kembali lagi dengan fenomena yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk menguji Taichi dan yang lain ditambah dengan Shino dan Chihiro di dalam story. CHAPTER UPDATE! Start Taichi x Inaba Chapter.. (HIMECHI, YUKI, SHIRO)
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah di kota Yamaboshi, di sebuah rumah terdengar dengkuran dari jendela rumah tersebut. Anak laki – laki yang berpakaian kaus hitam dan celana panjang tersebut tidur dengan nyenyak sekali di kasur empuknya, lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah luar pintu, terbuka pintu tersebut memunculkan sosok gadis yang berumuran sekitar 12 tahun.

"Oni-chan sudah pagi! Cepat bangun!" seru gadis itu.

"hemmm.. 5 menit lagi" dia kembali menyelimuti badannya lagi.

"Oni-chan! Kalau kau seperti itu nanti kau bisa terlambat di hari pertamamu" serunya sambil menarik selimutnya.

"ya ampun! Oni-chan! Hemm.. Ahh! Oni-chan kalau kau tidak segera bangun Inaba-onechan akan marah dan meninggalkanmu loh.." bisik gadis itu di telinganya.

"Hah!? Inaba? dimana dia!?" sekejap matanya langsung terbuka dan melihat sekeliling.

"hahaha! Oni-chan kau tertipu!" tawa gadis itu.

"Ri-Rina! Berani – beraninya kau!" teriaknya

"lagian Oni-chan tidak bangun – bangun juga, ya sudah aku gunakan nama Inaba-onechan untuk menipumu, hehe.. cepat Oni-chan bersiap – siap!" Rina langsung memerintahnya.

"baik.. baik.." jawabnya dengan malas.

Di Depan Gerbang Yamaboshi High School

"Hoamm.. hari pertama yang melelahkan.." katanya sambil berjalan dengan bungkuk.

"aku yakin kau menghabiskan malammu dengan begadang menonton pro wrestling kan?" Tanya seseorang yang menyender di dinding samping gerbang.

"Inaba.. Ohayou.. ouch!" salamnya dan dia mendapatkan sentilan di jidatnya.

"tegakkan badanmu, di hari pertama kelas tigamu kau sama sekali tidak bersemangat, aku tidak peduli kau mengantuk atau tidak" jelasnya.

"hemm.." dia melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut hitam kelam yang indah, mata dengan bola mata berwarna coklat hitam yang memandangnya dengan dingin dan ada rasa kekhawatirannya juga di dalamnya, dan juga badannya yang langsing itu, sesaat dia tersenyum melihat Inaba.

"a-ada apa, Taichi?" Tanyanya dengan malu.

"hari ini kau terlihat cantik sekali Inaba.." katanya dengan senyum yang manis.

"A-!?" Tiba – tiba mukanya memerah dan terlihat asap keluar dari kepalanya, Taichi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Taichi, Inaban!" teriak seseorang di belakangnya.

"ah.. Nagase, Kiriyama, Aoki, Ohayou.." salamnya, yang datang adalah Nagase Iori gadis nomor 1 yang paling cantik di sekolahnya terlihat rambut panjangnya yang berwarna birunya yang diuraikan dan matanya dengan warna biru terang, gadis satu lagi Kiriyama Yui, gadis karate yang telah memenangkan beberapa macam olimpiade dengan rambut blondenya yang memanjang di belakangnya dan juga mata bulatnya yang berwarna hijau terang, sedangkan satu lagi, pria tinggi dengan rambut kuning kecoklatannya dan mata warna hitam itu yang dikatakan sekarang dia sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Yui yang baru berkisar 6 bulan.

"lama tidak berjumpa Taichi dan Ina-? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanyanya melihat Inaba yang membeku di depannya.

"Inaba-chan terlihat shock sekali" kata Aoki.

"tenang saja, dia baik – baik saja, ayo nanti kita terlambat di penyambutan murid baru" ajak Taichi sambil menuntun Inaba berjalan di sampingnya. Tiba – tiba terdengar teriak dari belakang lagi.

"Taichi-senpai!" teriak gadis dengan tinggi sama dengan Yui dengan mata bulat coklat keemasan dan rambut pendek di atas bahu dengan warna yang sama dengan matanya, dia terkenal oleh sosok Imoutonya dan dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

"Senpai.. Ohayou gozaimasu" salamnya.

"ah ohayou Enjouji" "ohayou" "ohayou Shino-chan" "osu Shino-chan" Taichi dan lainnya membalas salam Enjouji Shino kecuali Inaba.

"Enjouji Shino telah kembali dari peristirahatan abadi"

"Shino-chan itu hanya 2 minggu saja, apanya yang abadi" Yui membalasnya dan mendapat jawaban "hehe".

"oh Shino-chan dimana pacar coolmu?" Tanya Aoki.

"Aoki-senpai dia bukan pacarku! Ngomong – ngomong.. aku sudah lama tidak mendengar suara Taichi-senpai.. ah! Rasanya rindu sekali.." Shino memegang pipinya karena malu.

"A-!? apa maksudmu rindu sekali? Dia bukan siapa – siapamu gadis kecil?" Inaba akhirnya sadar dan mulai kesal dengan Shino dan menunjuk – nunjuknya.

"dia sudah sadar.." ujar Aoki

"Inaba.. Enjouji bagaimana liburanmu apa menyenangkan?"Tanya Taichi dengan suara lembutnya.

"iya.. menyenangkan sekali Taichi-senpai.. ahh~~~ benar – benar merdu sekali" seru Shino dengan wajah merahnya.

"Taichi~~~ cepat masuk nanti kita terlambat.. Ayo!" Inaba menarik lengannya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Inaba! semuanya aku duluan ya.. oi jangan tarik – tarik seperti itu"

"Dereban sudah pergi" kata Iori.

"cepat kita juga masuk!" Yui langsung berlari diikuti dengan mereka bertiga.

Setelah Upacara Penyambutan Murid Baru dan juga setelah waktu pelajaran selesai.

"osu.." masuk seorang pria rambut hitam kebiruan dan mata hitamnya ke dalam sebuah ruangan klub.

"oh Chihiro lama tidak bertemu.."ujar Taichi yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Taichi-san, yang lain?" Tanyanya.

"semuanya masih di kelas mereka masing – masing.." jawabnya.

"hem.." dia menaruh tasnya dan duduk di depan Taichi. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lalu Taichi memulai pembicaraan.

"liburanmu, apa menyenangkan?"

"biasa saja, bagaimana dengan Taichi-san? Berapa kali kau kencan dengan Inaba-san selama liburan?" tanyanya

"pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya kan?" ujarnya kesal.

"hem.. Taichi-san menurutmu dia akan datang lagi tidak?"Tanyanya dengan muka datarnya.

"dia?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Fuuzen Kazura.." Taichi langsung membulatkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"apa tidak ada pembicaraan yang lain? Kau selalu saja membicarakannya.. ini sudah yang ke 6 kali fenomenanya dan aku sudah tidak mau mendapatkan fenomena dari dia lagi.." ujarnya

"pertukaran jiwa, pelepasan nafsu, masa lalu, telepati perasaan, ilusi yang dilakukan oleh aku seorang dan satu lagi masa depan, waktu itu aku dan Enjouji tidak termasuk di dalamnya.." jelas Chihiro.

"itu benar.. itu karena yang dianggapnya paling menarik adalah kita berlima saja, kalian berdua hanya sebuah uji coba dia, aku bersyukur kalian tidak termasuk ke dalam daftar dia.." ujarnya dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Taichi-san.." ujar Chihiro kagum dengan Taichi. Sesaat pintu klub terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan Nagase Iori yang sedang mengintip.

"hai.. maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi kali ini bukan saatnya seperti itu, saatnya untuk pertarungan yang sudah menunggu kita" serunya dengan semangat.

"pertarungan?" Tanya Taichi dengan bingung.

"tentu saja pertarungan untuk mendapatkan anggota baru, klub kita hanya ada kita bertujuh saja, untuk selanjutnya hanya Shino-chan dan Chihi-kun yang akan memimpin klub ini, jika kita tidak mendapatkan tiga orang maka klub ini akan dihapus tahun depan, maka dari itu ayo semangat! semuanya sudah menunggu di atap sekolah! Kami akan menunggu kalian! Dash!" Iori langsung lepas landas dari situ dan langsung kembali ke tempat Inaba, Yui dan Aoki.

"kita disini untuk menunggu mereka tapi.." Taichi sweat drop melihatnya.

"ayo Taichi-san" ajak Chihiro.

"iya.." setelah itu Taichi dan Chihiro pergi ke tempat yang lainnya berada.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Setelah beberapa menit Taichi dan Chihiro sampai di atap sekolah dan mereka sedang melihat Inaba dan yang lain sedang duduk lesehan dengan beralaskan tikar.

"kalian terlambat! Darimana saja kalian berdua?" Tanya Inaba dengan muka kesal.

"seharusnya kita yang bicara seperti itu! Aku dan Chihiro sudah menunggu lama di ruang klub tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang datang ternyata kalian semua ada disini" ujar Taichi kesal.

"sudah, sudah.. sekarang kita mulai saja rapat pentingnya" ujar Yui.

"tunggu dulu Yui, kita meninggalkan seseorang" ujar Aoki lalu suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat Shino sedang membawa berbagai macam kertas yang menutupi seluruh mukanya.

"maaf aku terlambat senpai, aku mengambil semua kertas dari berbagai klub di bawah sana dan.. woah!" Shino kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai dengan keras sekali.

"Enjouji, kau tidak apa – apa?" Taichi langsung menghampiri Shino dan membantunya bangun.

"hehe.. tidak apa – apa Taichi-senpai, ternyata Taichi-senpai benar – benar baik sekali yah" ujar Shino berseri – seri.

"tidak.. pasti seseorang pasti menolongmu jika kau jatuh seperti itu" ujar Taichi bingung.

"tidak! Aku yakin Taichi-senpai memang berbeda dari laki – laki yang pernah aku kenal, suaramu yang merdu sekali dan muka manismu dan sifatmu yang selalu menolong ora-" "AHEM" Shino langsung berhenti melihat Inaba sudah diselimuti oleh aura hitam lalu Inaba berdiri dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"itu benar tapi kau harus berhati – hati agar kau tidak dimakan oleh kebaikan si frestless freak ini~~!" Inaba langsung menjewer telinga Taichi dengan keras.

"Ouch! Inaba hentikan! Telingaku! Telingaku! Rasanya ingin putus! Ouch!"

"hem..!" Inaba langsung berbalik badan dengan kesal.

"baiklah sudah saatnya kita untuk pergi ke bawah seka- KHA!" Iori tiba – tiba berhenti bicara dan menutup telinganya.

"ada apa Iori?" Tanya Yui bingung.

"he? tidak.. hanya saja aku mendengar teriakan Watase-kun disini.." ujar Iori.

"hah?" tiba – tiba terdengar suara kaki dengan cepat ke arah atap lalu ada Watase muncul dengan muka berkeringat.

"Watase.. ada apa?" Tanya Taichi.

"hah..hah.. tunggu biarkan aku menarik nafas dulu hah.. hah.. huft.. INI BERITA PENTING YAEGASHI!" teriak Watase dengan keras.

"ada apa denganmu? tiba – tiba berteriak seperti itu? Membuatku kaget saja.." ujar Taichi.

"POKOKNYA INI BERITA PENTING.. SANGAT PENTING BAGIKU YAEGASHI!" Watase menarik kerah baju Taichi.

"lalu untuk apa kau datang ke sini jika tidak ada hubungannya denganku!?" seru Taichi kesal.

"Fujishima.. Fujishima-san!" Watase mulai berurai air mata.

"Fujishima? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Taichi bingung.

"ada laki – laki yang mengakui cinta ke Fujishima-san sekitar 10 menit yang lalu!" seru Watase bersedu – sedu.

"mengakui cinta.. aku tidak percaya ada masokis selain kau Watase.." ujar Taichi sweat drop.

"kasian sekali kau Watase.. puft" Inaba menahan ketawa.

"Inaba-san! Jangan menertawakan aku di saat aku dalam kondisi seperti ini! Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk mengakui cinta pada Fujishima-san pada festival budaya nanti.. tapi ternyata.. ternyata.. SIAL!" seru Watase lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Taichi dan yang lainnya.

"woi Watase!" teriak Taichi.

"dia pergi.." ujar Shino.

"lalu untuk apa dia menemui Taichi jika dia sendiri pergi tanpa memperdulikan kita.. benar – benar membuang waktu saja.." seru Inaba geram.

"bukankah itu gara – garamu Inaba-san" ujar Chihiro.

"haaahhh.." ujar Iori berdiam sendiri.

"Iori-chan ada apa? Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Aoki.

"heh? Ah tidak.. itu mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja.. heh iya hanya imajinasi saja.." Iori mengatakannya 2 kali untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"tadi kau bilang kau mendengar teriakan Watase.. apa kau benar mendengarnya?" Tanya Yui.

"hem.. aku tidak tau mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja.. tidak usah dipikirkan lagi.. lebih penting lagi kita sudah membuang waktu banyak.. ayo kita lekas ke bawah saja." Ujar Iori langsung berlari ke bawah.

"apa benar tidak terjadi apa – apa? Firasatku tidak enak nih.." ujar Aoki.

"aku juga.." ujar Yui.

Ketika mereka semua ada di bawah, mereka melihat Fujishima sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"hai Nagase-san" ujar Fujishima.

"hemm.. ha-hai Fujishima-san hehe" Iori langsung bersembunyi di belakang Inaba.

"apa maumu Fujishima?" Tanya Inaba kesal.

"kau benar – benar tidak sopan seperti biasanya yah Inaba-san.." ujar Fujishima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"apa katamu? Heh.. sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali yah Fujishima. Di hari pertama kau sudah mendapatkan seorang pacar" ledek Inaba.

"pacar? Ah maksudmu Itoda-kun, aku menolaknya.." ujar Fujishima.

"heh? Kau menolaknya?" Tanya Taichi.

"itu benar.. di saat ini aku tidak punya keinginan untuk mempunyai seorang pacar, itu karena di hatiku masih ada Nagase-san!" seru Fujishima.

"HIKKH!" bulu kuduk nagase langsung berdiri.

"ahh.. bisa kita mulai sekarang Inaba-san?" Tanya Chihiro.

"oh tentu, cepat pergi Fujishima!" seru Inaba mengusirnya.

"baiklah jika kau memaksa, Nagase-san aku permisi pergi dulu" Fujishima pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Fujishima-san benar – benar sudah kelewatan, sepertinya ini semua salah Iori-chan. Aku merasa kasihan kepada Itoda-kun, walaupun aku tidak tau siapa dia" ujar Aoki.

"Senpai, sudah waktunya!" seru Shino.

"ah iya, minna ayo kita lakukan!" seru Yui.

Mereka semua mulai memberi selembaran klub CRC kepada siswa baru yang berpapasan, 30 menit kemudian mereka kembali ke ruang klub dan beristirahat sambil menghitung selembaran yang sudah mereka berikan ke siswa baru, setelah mereka hitung, ternyata hanya sedikit yang menerima selembaran klub mereka dan dari mereka ada yang tidak menerima. Inaba dengan tampang kesalnya melempar kertas – kertas itu ke udara.

"siswa baru sekarang sombong sekali! aku tidak mau memberikan selembaran lagi kepada mereka!" seru Inaba marah – marah.

"padahal aku sudah memberikan karismaku kepada mereka, tapi sama sekali tidak berguna, apa jangan – jangan.." seru Iori berprasangka buruk.

"ada orang yang menyaingi Iori di kelas 1 sekarang sehingga mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan Iori-san" ujar Chihiro melanjutkan kata – kata Iori sambil memeriksa formulir.

"kau tidak usah melanjutkan kalimatku Chihi-kun!" seru Iori.

"baru pertama kali kau memperhatikan popularitasmu Iori" ujar Yui.

"hah, tidak ada yang menerima formulir dariku.." ujar Shino sedih sambil menundukkan kepala.

"apa kita berhenti saja?" Tanya Aoki.

"tapi tahun depan Chihi-kun dan Shino-chan akan sendirian dan anggota klub tidak mencukupi, pasti klub akan dibubarkan" ujar Iori. Shino sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius tanpa mengedipkan matanya sama sekali.

"Senpai, mungkin emang lebih baik kita hentikan saja sampai disini, sepertinya tidak akan ada siswa yang ingin menjadi anggota klub CRC, tenang saja Senpai pasti tahun depan aku dan Chihiro-kun akan berusaha keras mendapatkan anggota baru" ujar Shino.

"Enjouji.. kita lakukan sekali lagi.. jika tidak berhasil, kita hentikan seperti yang dikatakan Enjouji." Ujar Taichi.

"Taichi-senpai, ah.. tidak apa – apa kan Chihiro-kun?" Tanya Shino.

"yah aku tidak keberatan kok, lagipula aku ketua disini." ujar Chihiro. Setelah Taichi dan lainnya saling berpandangan mereka menganggukkan kepala.

"Taichi-senpai aku senang sekali~~ terimakasih Senpai! Aku akan berusaha keras juga!" seru Shino gembira. Taichi menjadi bingung dan Inaba memiringkan kepalanya.

"padahal aku belum bilang apa – apa" ujar Taichi.

"heh? Bukannya tadi Taichi-senpai bilang kalau Senpai akan berusaha keras demi kebaikan kita berdua?" Tanya Shino bingung.

"hah? Tapi-" Taichi tiba – tiba membulatkan matanya dan melihat ke sampingnya Inaba yang sedang diam memikirkan sesuatu.

"ada yang aneh.." ujar Inaba.

"Inaba kau mengatakan itu 2 kali.." ujar Taichi.

"hah?" Tanya Inaba.

"sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan suasana ini" ujar Aoki.

"ya Inaba kau mengatakan itu 2 kali, aku mendengarnya kok" ujar Yui.

"heh? Tapi aku baru mengatakan tadi." Ujar Inaba bingung.

"aku tidak mendengar apa – apa Yui" ujar Aoki.

"aku juga Senpai" "aku juga" ujar Shino dan Chihiro.

"Stop! Sepertinya Taichi dan Yui benar telah mendengar Inaba berkata seperti itu.. itu benar!" seru Iori.

"Iori kau tidak usah mengatakan itu 2 kali, aku cukup mendengarnya sekali saja" seru Inaba.

"heh? Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama 2 kali" ujar Aoki memegang kepalanya.

"kau juga Aoki, kau juga mengatakannya 2 kali!" ujar Yui.

"HEH!? Tapi aku tidak.. OUCH!" seru Aoki memegang kepalanya kesakitan karena dipukul oleh Inaba.

"BERISIK! Jangan berteriak 2 kali seperti itu" seru Inaba kesal. Chihiro dan Shino hanya bingung dan memegang kepala mereka.

"semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama 2 kali, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chihiro.

"Chi-" "apa?" belum selesai bicara Chihiro langsung bertanya ke Shino. Shino hanya diam tidak berkutik dan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan bicara. Taichi yang melihat mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama 2 kali dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh langsung berteriak dengan keras karena kesal.

"BISA KALIAN DIAM!" seru Taichi. Semuanya langsung diam dan Shino terkejut dengan teriakannya.

"Tai-" "berhenti! Aku sudah mendengarnya.. kali ini aku ingin kalian semua menutup mulut kalian dan saling berpandangan saja dan tunggu selanjutnya" Taichi langsung menghentikan Inaba bicara lalu Taichi menjelaskan semuanya, selama beberapa detik tiba – tiba ada suara Iori yang menggema di kepala mereka.

"heh? Semuanya diam tapi suara Iori terdengar di telingaku" "sshhh" Taichi menghentikan Yui dan melanjutkan untuk diam dan mengeluarkan buku tulis dan menulis sesuatu. Mereka semua melihat tulisan yang bertulis:

[apa sudah tidak terdengar lagi?] [tidak tapi apa yang terjadi?] [apa karena kita tidak bicara jadi sudah tidak terdengar lagi?] [itu mungkin saja] [senpai.. sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?] [aku juga bertanya seperti itu Enjouji] [hanya ada salah satu pelaku di peristiwa ini] [ya tidak salah lagi] [Fuuzen Kazura..]

"wah.. sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang – senang.." semuanya terkejut dan Inaba langsung memunculkan pandangan sadisnya dan langsung berdiri dan melihatnya dan dia berkata..

"FUUZEN KAZURA..!"

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inaba dengan tatapan tidak sukanya kepada Fuuzen Kazura terus menahan amarahnya dengan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, semuanya dengan perasaan khawatir menunggu Fuuzen Kazura untuk memulai bicara.

"etto, sudah berapa lama yah? Sepertinya tidak lama sejak fenomena sebelumnya. Berapa lama? Sebulan?" Tanya Fuuzen Kazura.

"tidak usah berlama – lama Fuuzen Kazura, kami tidak suka dengan kedatangan kau jadi lebih baik kau jelaskan apa yang harus kami lakukan." Ujar Iori kesal.

"baiklah jika Nagase-san memaksa, seperti yang kalian lihat suara terus saja menggema di kepala kalian setiap ada seseorang yang ingin memulai bicara 1 detik atau beberapa detik kemudian, maka dari itu ini adalah fenomena kalian sekarang, aku akan menamainya _Mirai Koe _atau _Future Sound_, terserah kalian ingin menamainya apa, seperti biasa ini akan berjalan secara random" ujar Fuuzen Kazura menjelaskan sedetail mungkin.

"apa semuanya mendapatkan fenomena dari mu?" Tanya Taichi.

"tentu saja Enjouji-san dan Chihiro-san akan mengikuti fenomena ini, saya sudah selesai menjelaskannya maka dari itu, saya permisi pergi." Ujar Fuuzen Kazura.

"tunggu masih ada yang mau aku tanyakan!" seru Inaba.

"are? Kenapa aku ada disini? Ah Inaba-san Konnichiwa, bagaimana kabarmu? Ah semuanya ada disini, sepertinya kalian berjuang keras yah, pertahankan semangat kalian, aku pergi dulu!" Fuuzen Kazura yang sudah kembali menjadi Gotou Ryuusen langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"apa ini? Suara Gotou-sensei tiba – tiba terdengar di kepalaku sebelum dia mengatakan hal yang sama?" Tanya Shino dengan nada khawatir.

"sepertinya tidak suara kita saja yang akan terdengar tapi semua orang yang akan memulai bicara akan terdengar langsung ke kepala kita" ujar Chihiro.

"sial, lagi – lagi.." gerutu kesal Inaba.

"mengeluh tidak ada gunanya, kita ikuti saja, sekarang sudah sore lebih baik kita semua pulang saja." Ujar Taichi.

"iya, lebih baik kita mengistirahatkan badan kita sebelum menghadapi yang akan lebih parah lagi" ujar Aoki.

"lebih parah lagi.." ujar Yui khawatir, melihatnya Aoki dengan sigap langsung menyemangatinya.

"tenang saja tidak usah takut, semuanya bersamamu, begitu juga denganku Yui" ujar Aoki.

"Aoki… hem, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melarikan diri lagi" ujar Yui.

"itu baru Yui-ku" ujar Aoki.

"tidak usah dengan kata Yui-ku, baka.." ujar Yui sambil menyentil jidat Aoki dengan pelan. Semuanya keluar dari ruang klub dan Taichi berhenti di tempat memikirkan sesuatu lalu dia membuka mulutnya.

"apa?" Tanya Inaba membalik badannya.

"ah.. ini lebih terlihat seperti telepati daripada Mirai Koe.. aku belum memanggilmu Inaba." ujar Taichi.

"ah? Maaf.. ada apa memanggilku?" Tanyanya.

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, bisa kita ke café dulu sebentar"ujar Taichi.

"mmmh, baiklah" jawab Inaba.

In café

"jadi kau mau bicara apa?" ujar Inaba sambil meminum kopinya.

"tentang fenomena sekarang? Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Taichi menatapnya dengan serius.

"bagaimana ya.. kita baru mengalaminya beberapa waktu yang lalu jadi aku belum begitu mengerti jalan kerja fenomena ini, tapi rasanya sangat menjengkelkan kalau aku terus mendengar suara yang mendengung terus di telingaku" ujar Inaba mendengus kesal.

"mendengung?" Tanyanya

"daritadi aku terus mendengar orang – orang yang sedang bicara disini.." sambil mengelus kepalanya, Taichi tiba – tiba terpikirkan sesuatu.

"coba kau tutup telingamu" suruhnya lalu Inaba menutup kedua telingannya dengan erat dan terlihat serius sekali.

"mmmhhhmhh.." terlihat jelas kerutan di dahinya.

"bagaimana?"

"tidak bisa! Sepertinya ini bukan terdengar oleh telinga melainkan langsung melalui otak" serunya

"begitu ya.. jadi tidak ada cara untuk menghindarinya" ujarnya melanjutkan meminum ice coffee

"itu sudah pasti kan? Dari dulu sudah seperti itu" ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Beberapa menit kemudian terlihat lagi kerutan di dahinya dan Inaba terlihat sangat terganggu.

"mhhhhhhhhh.. berisik!" seru Inaba sambil menggaruk kepalanya, setelah itu dia mengambil tasnya.

"kau mau kemana Inaba?"

"aku mau pulang.. keheningan di rumahku akan menghentikan semua kegaduhan ini" ujarnya dengan muka pucat pasi.

"souka.. kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang" Taichi juga mengambil tasnya.

Setelah berpisah dengan Inaba di jalan Taichi bersegan ke taman waktu dia berjanji bertemu dengan Yui saat fenomena swapping bodies, dia duduk di ayunan dan berdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yaegashi-kun?" suara perempuan lalu langkah kakinya mendekati Taichi.

"Fujishima.." ujar Taichi ke perempuan itu

"ada apa malam – malam kau sendirian di taman ini? Orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat kacamatanya.

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar, Fujishima sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Taichi menjawabnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"oh aku sedang mengajak anjingku jalan – jalan" jawabnya kembali mengangkat kacamatanya dan menunjukan anjing bulldognya.

"kau sepertinya sedang ada masalah ya? Yaegashi-kun, jika masalah cinta aku bisa membantumu.." terlihat sinar yang berbinar – binar di matanya.

"tidak, aku tidak ada masalah dengan cinta" Taichi langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

"aku merasa bahwa klub kalian ada sesuatu yang aneh, berbeda dengan klub lain, setiap saat pasti ada masalah yang menimpa kalian, sebenarnya ada apa? Kalian bisa menjelaskannya kepada para guru kan?" Tanya Fujishima

"itu bukan hal yang mudah Fujishima" ujar Taichi melihat ke arah lain

"lalu apa yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya lagi

"kau tidak akan mengerti, ini di luar batas logika" ujar Taichi menutup matanya

"aku tidak tau apa yang mengganggu kalian, tapi semangatlah, ini tidak akan mungkin berakhir kan?"

"Fujishima.."

"baiklah aku permisi dulu Yaegashi, aku harus melanjutkan jalan – jalanku bersama anjingku, sampai jumpa"

"sampai jumpa Fujishima, sudah saatnya untuk pulang" Taichi mulai berjalan dan dia menyadari sesuatu 'ah iya, sejak aku berbicara dengan Fujishima aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suaranya, fenomena ini berjalan secara random, jadi tidak seterusnya kita mendengar suara kan? Hem..' sesampainya di rumah dia pun terkejut dengan efek suara di kepalanya.

"Ri-Rina!? Hah? Mirai Koe, mengejutkan sekali rasanya jantungku mau copot.." dia memegang dadanya karena tegang dan saat itu juga pintu terbuka dengan cepat memperlihatkan sosok perempuan dan tampaknya dia sangat marah.

"Oni-chan darimana saja kau hah? Aku menunggu lama sekali kau tau"

"Ri-Rina ka-kau marah!?"

"tentu saja aku marah! Katanya kau ingin pergi sebentar tapi sampai malam oni-chan tidak mengabariku apa – apa, aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada oni-chan, jika terjadi sesuatu pada oni-chan aku.. aku.." Rina tiba – tiba mengeluarkan air mata, Taichi yang melihatnya merasa malu pada dirinya karena membuat imouto tercintanya menangis karena hal sepele seperti itu.

"tenang saja Rina, oni-chan berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, jadi jangan menangis lagi yah?"

"emm.." saat itu juga di rumah Inaba tepat di kamarnya.

"hal ini terjadi lagi, sial.." gerutu Inaba

"Himeko.." seseorang membuka pintu dan memanggilnya.

"hah? Sudah kubilang ketuk pintu dulu kalau kau mau masuk baka aniki!" seru Inaba melemparnya dengan bantal.

"ouch.. apa begitu sikapmu ke kakakmu Himeko!" ujarnya sambil memegang dahinya

"untuk apa kau ke sini? Kalau tidak ada apa – apa lebih baik kau pergi sana.. hush.. hush.." usir Inaba.

"anak ini.. ada seseorang yang meneleponmu.." ujarnya

"siapa? Kalau bukan Taichi aku tidak mau mengangkatnya.." ujarnya dengan malasnya.

"kau ini.. mentang – mentang kau sudah berpacaran kau jadi sombong seperti itu"

"haaaahhh? Masih lebih baik daripada laki – laki yang hanya bisa mendekati saja tapi tidak ada keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya ke orang tersebut kan?" Inaba mengatakannya dengan matanya yang terlihat meledek.

"kau…" terlihat kerutan di dahinya.

"heh.." Inaba melewati Oni-channya dan bergegas keluar.

"berhenti kau wanita bodoh.." sesaat Inaba menghentikan kakinya dan membalikkan badannya dan mata seram muncul dengan sangat terang

"oho? Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu, jangan karena aku lebih muda darimu kau bisa memanggilku seenak jidatmu hah? Apa yang harus kulakukan hah agar mulutmu tidak bisa dibuka untuk selamanya" ujar Inaba melipat tangannya

"Hi-Himeko teleponmu tidak diangkat, orang itu akan marah kalau kau tidak menjawabnya"

"aku akan menjawabnya setelah aku membereskanmu dulu!" seru Inaba.

"Himeko.." ibunya memanggilnya dan melihat Inaba yang sedang menarik kerahnya.

"hah?" Inaba melirik ke arahnya.

"Taichi menelponmu katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu, tapi karena sudah terlalu lama menunggu dia berpesan besok kau temui dia di taman timur sekolah" ujar ibunya.

"ah baiklah, tunggu.. kalau Taichi yang menelpon tadi berarti aku sudah… hekh!" tiba – tiba Inaba kembali memandang anikinya dengan seramnya dan membuat anikinya sangat ketakutan.

"gara – gara kau aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Taichi kau baka aniki!"

"hieeee!" untuk selanjutnya biarkan mereka melakukan kebiasaan mereka ;)

Keesokan harinya

Seperti yang dikatakan Taichi, mereka bertemu di taman timur sekolah, tempat itu jarang sekali didatangi oleh banyak murid dikarenakan ada perbaikan gedung di sekitar area itu, Taichi dan Inaba sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"untuk apa kau memanggilku?"

"ada apa? Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?" goda Taichi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Inaba.

"u-untuk apa aku senang ber-bertemu denganmu.. hem.. hem!" terlihat kemerahan di pipinya sambil berdengus kesal.

"tidak ada masalah kan beberapa belakangan ini?" tanyanya.

"tidak ada.. hanya kegaduhan saja yang menjadi masalah.. haahh.. kapan hal ini akan berakhir?" ujarnya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipinya.

"pasti akan berakhir, aku yakin itu.." bujuk Taichi.

"aku tahu itu, tapi kapan? Hah.. suara itu.." Inaba melirik ke arah kirinya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"apa ini yang mereka sebut sepasang kekasih, menurutku tidak seperti itu" seru seseorang dari samping kiri Inaba.

"kau mau apa Yukina?" Tanya Inaba kesal tanpa melihat muka orang tersebut.

"ah kau tahu ini aku, memang hebat Inaba Himeko" seru perempuan itu, dia Kurihara Yukina, teman Kiriyama Yui sejak kelas 1, tetapi sekarang dia sekelas dengan Inaba.

"jangan ganggu aku-a.." ketika Inaba membelokkan kepalanya ke arahnya, telunjuk Yukina dengan sengaja menempel di hidungnya membuat Inaba berhenti bicara.

"kau tidak boleh marah seperti itu, nanti pacarmu akan sedih jika ada kerutan di mukamu itu, iya kan Yaegashi?" Tanya Yukina

"ah.. eh.. iya" jawab Taichi dengan ragu – ragu.

"Taichi! Jangan asal setuju dengan perempuan ini" seru Inaba kesal.

"maaf!" seru Taichi dengan sigap meminta maaf dengan secepat kilat.

"hahaha, memang lucu jika menggoda kalian seperti ini, kalian sedang apa disini? Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang habis, jadi aku mencarimu karena bangkumu kosong, aku khawatir kau tahu.." ujar Yukina, Inaba langsung memerah ternyata Yukina punya sisi baiknya juga, tidak hanya selalu membuat jengkel saja.

"ah sebenarnya aku hanya mencari pengganti Yui saja, karena di kelas baru hanya kau saja yang aku kenal jadi mau tidak mau aku harus berbicara denganmu, tetapi ternyata kau punya sisi Yui yang pemalu, jadi aku tidak bisa melepasmu hu..hu..hu" seru Yukina sambil memegang pipinya.

"kau.." Inaba mengkepal tangannya erat – erat.

"sudahlah kau kembali saja ke kelas, kita sudah selesai bicara kan? Aku duluan yah" Taichi pergi dan melambaikan tangannya.

'ternyata Inaba bisa mendapatkan teman dengan cepat, dan ternyata dia itu temannya Kiriyama, aku bisa tenang karena aku khawatir kalau Inaba tidak bisa mendapatkan teman di kelas barunya' Taichi tersenyum dan melihat ke belakang dan melihat Inaba dan Yukina yang sedang bersenda gurau, mereka terlihat akrab sekali, sekarang Taichi bisa lega, dia kembali ke kelasnya dan melihat ramainya kelasnya, murid – murid saling berbicara dengan teman di sampingnya, karena penasaran Taichi masuk dan bertanya ke mereka

"ada apa?" tanyanya ke kedua laki – laki di depannya.

"ah itu Kiriyama-san tiba – tiba menangis tanpa ada alasan ketika kembali dari suatu tempat" ujar laki – laki itu.

"hah?" Taichi langsung ke meja Yui dan melihat Iori sedang mengelus kepalanya.

"Nagase! Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya khawatir.

"aku juga bertanya seperti itu, tapi Yui tetap dengan posisi seperti ini" ujar Iori melihat Yui yang menunduk, poninya yang panjang menutupi mukanya sehingga tidak terlihat 'biasanya Kiriyama selalu menjepit poninya, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?' pikir Taichi

"lebih baik bawa dia ke UKS, tidak baik jika dia terus seperti itu di jam pelajaran, pulang sekolah kita semua akan menjenguknya" ujar Taichi, Iori mengangguk dan menuntun Yui keluar kelas dan membawanya ke UKS, Taichi hanya melihat dan berpikir

'apa yang terjadi?'

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yui, kau baik – baik saja? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Aoki langsung masuk dan menanyakan kepada Yui, Taichi dan yang lain masuk belakangan dan melihat keadaan Yui, badan Yui baik – baik saja hanya saja mukanya sangat pucat.

"Yui, kau baik – baik saja? Tiba – tiba saja kau masuk kelas dengan muka seperti itu" ujar Iori sambil memegang pundaknya.

"aku baik – baik saja, hanya saja kepalaku hanya pusing saja" ujar Yui sambil tersenyum tipis.

"apa benar hanya sebuah pusing bisa membuat seseorang menangis seperti itu, jika kau ingin berbohong, cari alasan yang lain yang lebih tepat" Inaba melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memandang Yui dengan serius.

"Inaba.." ujar Taichi.

"well.. kalau Kiriyama-senpai tidak mau membicarakannya, jika itu tidak membuat kita semua dalam masalah, lebih baik tidak usah dipermasalahkan lagi.. mungkin saja itu masalah pribadi Kiriyama-senpai" gumam Chihiro dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Chihiro-kun! Itu terlalu kejam.. apa kau tidak mau membantu senpai!?" seru Shino kesal.

"tapi kalau senpai tidak mau membicarakannya, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kan? Seseorang tidak mungkin bisa mempercayai atau bergantung pada seseorang terlalu dalam, hal itu hanya membuat prasangka buruk saja" ujar Chihiro. Shino hanya menunduk dan mengepal tangannya.

"tapi setidaknya kita bisa membantu Yui-senpai sedikit saja.. kenapa kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sekitarmu? apalagi dengan teman – temanmu.. dasar Chihiro-kun, Baka!" Shino langsung berlari ke luar UKS dengan berurai air mata.

"Shino-chan! Chihi-kun kejar dia!" seru Iori dengan marahnya.

"ah tapi.." ujar Chihiro dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya.

"kejar dia!" tegas Iori sekali lagi.

"baik, baik" ujar Chihiro berlari mengejar Shino.

"Yui.." ujar Iori menggenggam tangan Yui dengan lembut.

"aku baik – baik saja Iori, lebih baik kalian semua pulang saja, aku ingin berada disini sendirian, kalian tidak perlu menghawatirkanku sampai segitunya. Besok pasti aku akan datang ke sekolah.." Yui tersenyum datar ke Iori, dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Iori dan kembali menunduk.

"baiklah.. ayo.." Iori mengajak Taichi, Inaba dan Aoki pulang, setelah mereka keluar yang tersisa di dalam adalah Aoki yang masih memandang Yui dengan sedih.

"Yui.. apa benar kau baik – baik saja? Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa membicarakannya denganku kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku pergi dulu, istirahatlah yang baik" Aoki membalik dan mulai berjalan tapi terhenti oleh tangan kecil yang menggenggaminya dengan lembut.

"hanya hari ini.. kau boleh menemaniku sampai aku merasa baikan Aoki" Yui menatapnya dengan memelas, Aoki hanya tersenyum lembut.

"hah? Sesuatu terasa aneh?" Taichi membalik menghadap Iori dan Inaba.

"iya.. hanya saja aku penasaran dengan sikap Yui yang seperti itu, dan yang terasa aneh adalah sejak pagi sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mengalami Mirai Koe. Bukankah itu aneh?" jelas Inaba dengan serius.

"benar juga, sangat aneh kalau hari ini tidak terjadi apa – apa dengan apa yang pernah kita alami selama ini" ujar Iori sedikit khawatir.

"benar juga, Yui tidak memberitahu kita kalau dia mengalaminya atau tidak.. apa jangan – jangan dia mendengar hal yang tidak wajar sampai menangis seperti itu, waktu pagi dia terlihat baik – baik saja akan tetapi sejak istirahat selesai dia langsung terlihat pucat, waktu istirahat yang hanya beberapa menit bisa membuat orang seperti itu, tidak salah lagi kalau Yui mendengarnya" Inaba tersadar akan sesuatu dan menggertakan giginya.

"Inaba.." panggil Taichi.

"bodohnya aku, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Suara yang dapat memperlihatkan masa depan hahaha, apanya yang beberapa menit.. sudah pasti dia akan memperlihatkan kita masa depan yang lebih lama lagi, jika Yui mendengarnya pasti Mirai Koe sedang tertuju terhadap dia saja sampai masa depan Yui yang didengarnya terjadi, kalau begitu.." Inaba langsung berlari kembali ke arah sekolah.

"Inaba, kau mau kemana?" tanya Iori langsung terkejut.

"ke sekolah, aku mau menanyakan padanya sekarang!" seru Inaba sambil berlari.

"kita juga ikut kesana" ajak Taichi, Iori mengangguk setuju.

Aoki hanya tersenyum melihat Yui yang tertidur di sampingnya, Aoki menghelus rambut panjangnya.

"Yui.. jika kulihat kau sangat cantik sekali, rambutmu juga halus" Aoki mengangkat beberapa helai rambut dan menciuminya.

"hem.. harum, Yui.." Aoki mengangkat tangannya

"jangan – jangan! Jangan lakukan itu Aoki, nanti Yui tidak akan menyukaimu lagi. Tahan Aoki, tahan, tapi.. aku ingin merasakannya, Yui.." Aoki mulai memegang bahunya akan tetapi suara yang dikenalnya menggema di kepalanya.

"kau mau melakukan apa padaku Aoki?" Aoki langsung sadar dari alam khayalnya dan melihat Yui yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Yu-i, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Aoki pura – pura tidak tau.

"yah, aku selalu terjaga sejak tadi sampai kau menghelusku dan menciumi rambutku" ujarnya bangun dengan posisi duduk.

"hahaha, berarti kau mendengar aku bergumam sendiri?" tanya Aoki agak ketakutan.

"iya, aku mendengarnya, semuanya" ujar Yui agak memerah. Aoki tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"berarti kau tau apa yang kumau dong?" goda Aoki.

"apanya? Emang kau mau apa?" tanya Yui pura – pura tidak tau, Aoki melirik ke bawah, kedua tangan Yui sudah dalam posisi kuda – kuda karate dan agak bergetar, spontan Aoki menaruh kedua tangan Yui ke bawah dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"yang kuinginkan adalah kau, Yui.." bisik Aoki di telinganya, Aoki langsung menciumi lehernya.

"hah!? Aoki kau mau-! Akhh.." Yui merintih ketika Aoki menggigit telinganya dengan pelan, tangan Aoki mulai masuk ke dalam seragam Yui.

"Aoki… hentikan.. kumohon hentikan..'mirip sekali..' aku mohon..'mirip sekali apa yang ku-'" Aoki mendekatkan wajahnya menatap Yui yang sudah merona merah dan matanya yang sudah berair, Aoki mendekat dan menciumnya dengan lembut, terasa lidah Aoki menjelajahi bibir kecil Yui, serasa dihipnotis Yui yang tadi memberontak menjadi diam dan hanya membiarkan Aoki melakukan apapun padanya.

'gawat, kesadaranku. Siapapun hentikan Aoki..' Aoki menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Yui yang sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Yui.." Aoki mulai ke lehernya lagi sampai seseorang mendobrak pintu UKS.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Inaba dengan mata kejamnya berjalan ke Aoki.

"Inaba-chan.. UKH!" tanpa pikir panjang Inaba langsung memukul pipi kanan Aoki dengan keras dan menarik kerah bajunya. Yui yang tidak sadar langsung menangis dengan keras.

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Yui!? Kau mau Yui tidak masuk sekolah seperti dulu! Apa kau mau membuat Yui sengsara selama hidupnya hah!? Jawab aku! Bodoh!" Inaba mencoba memukulnya sekali lagi sampai Taichi menariknya dari belakang.

"hentikan Inaba! Tidak ada gunanya kalau kau memukul dia terus, turunkan amarahmu.." Taichi menahan tangan Inaba yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memukulnya, Inaba yang sadar akan tingkahnya terduduk di lantai dan melirik Yui yang menangis.

"kau tidak apa – apa Yui?" Iori membenarkan seragam Yui yang berantakan. Inaba menggertakan giginya, berdiri dan langsung memegang kedua bahu Yui dengan erat.

"kenapa kau tidak melawannya!? Kenapa kau membiarkan dia melakukan apapun pada tubuhmu!? Kemana kuda – kuda karatemu ketika seseorang mendekatimu!?" seru Inaba mempererat pegangannya.

"badanku terasa lemah waktu itu, lagipula Aoki tidak melakukan apa – apa padaku, dia hanya menciumku dan bagian – bagian tertentu saja Inaba, kau tidak perlu marah sampai seperti itu" ujar Yui dengan memelas, Inaba yang tidak percaya dengan jawabannya, emosinya yang sudah sampai puncak, dia tidak bisa menahannya.

..

..

PLAKK

..

..

Pipi Yui yang putih menjadi merah, Inaba yang sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat Yui seperti itu, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah berair.

"Inaba.." Yui terlihat ingin menangis lagi.

"maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud menamparmu sekeras itu, hanya saja emosiku kali ini tidak terkendali, haha kau sudah tau bagaimana aku kan Yui? aku tidak mau kau diperlakukan secara terpaksa seperti itu, aku.. aku.. ukhh! Sial! Ini tidak mau berhenti!" seru Inaba yang terus mengusap matanya.

"Inaba.. tidak apa – apa, kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja" ujar Yui lalu Inaba langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

"ya ampun" Taichi melihat keadaan Aoki yang terduduk lemas.

"Aoki, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Tachi mengulurkan tangannya tetapi diabaikan olehnya.

"aku baik – baik saja, aku akan pulang sekarang" Aoki berdiri dan mengambil tasnya dan menengok ke Yui.

"aku.. minta maaf" ujarnya dan meninggalkan UKS, Yui langsung terbangun dari kasur dan mengejar Aoki.

"eh Yui!" seru Iori.

"tunggu Aoki!" Yui memanggilnya dan Aoki berbalik dan melihat Yui bernafas terengah – engah.

"kau mau kemana? Setelah kau berbuat seperti itu, seharusnya kau meminta maaf kepada Inaba" ujar Yui menunjuk – nunjuknya.

"ah iya.. bilang pada Inaba-chan, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatnya menangis" ujar Aoki.

"Aoki.. aku juga terkejut ketika kau melakukan hal itu padaku, tapi karena tidak terjadi apa – apa, lebih baik kau bersikap biasa saja yah untuk besok, jangan murung seperti itu" seru Yui.

"Yui, apa kau benar – benar menyukaiku?" tanya Aoki dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"a-apa yang kau tanyakan? Aku.." ujar Yui memerah, Aoki hanya tersenyum tipis.

"memang benar, kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, dari dulu sampai sekarang" Aoki menatap Yui dengan sedih, Yui hanya membulatkan matanya.

"aku rasa hubungan kita tidak akan bertambah baik dari sekarang, jadi mulai sekarang.. lebih baik kita hentikan saja.. hubungan kita.." Yui langsung mengerjapkan matanya, Aoki meninggalkan Yui sendirian di tempat itu, hanya suara pohon yang bergerak tertiup angin.

"hah? Apa maksudmu? Dasar Aoki bodoh, apa maksudnya dengan hentikan? Aku tidak mengerti.. sejak kapan.. sejak kapan kita memiliki hubungan seperti itu?" seketika hujan turun dengan deras di sekolah mereka, sama seperti Yui, air turun dari kedua matanya dengan perlahan, Yui terjatuh dan menutup matanya dan melihat kejauhan dimana Aoki sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"bodoh, kau sudah melakukan semuanya denganku, dan sekarang kau pergi dengan mengatakan hentikan saja, aku benar – benar tidak mengerti" Yui memegang kedua bahunya. Taichi, Inaba dan Iori berlari menemuinya dan melihat Yui yang tergeletak di bawah, mereka saling bertatap dan memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Yui pulang.

Yui membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya ada di kamarnya, ketika dia berpikir apa yang terjadi padanya, air mata turun kembali dari kedua matanya, pada saat itu juga suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan pintu terbuka memperlihatkan adik perempuan Yui, Anzu.

"onee, kau baik – baik saja, sejak pulang kau sama sekali tidak mau keluar kamar, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Anzu. Yui tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya diam, menunduk.

"sudah waktunya makan malam, kalau onee tidak mau keluar, mama akan datang dan menanyakan ada apa, jadi.." Yui mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Anzu tanpa ekspresi.

"bilang padanya aku sedang tidak mau makan, jadi biarkan aku sendirian, dan jangan masuk lagi ke kamarku" ujar Yui.

"tapi onee" Anzu memegang bahunya, dan Yui memukul bantal di depannya.

"sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak mau makan! Jadi kumohon biarkan aku sendiri.. Anzu!" seru Yui dengan keras sampai membuat Anzu ketakutan dan meninggalkan Yui di kamar.

"apa yang terjadi di atas? Tadi kakakmu teriak?" tanya ibunya.

"tidak, Cuma perasaan ibu saja. Kata onee dia sedang tidak mau makan, jadi kita tinggalkan saja" jawab Anzu. Yui mendengarnya dan kembali menangis dengan pelan.

Inaba di kamarnya mendapat sms dari Iori 'apa Yui baik – baik saja? Sejak diantarkan ke rumah dia hanya menunduk tidak mengeluarkan suara padahal tadi dia sudah baikan tadi, kenapa ya?' Inaba membaca keseluruhan teksnya dan membalasnya 'besok kita tanyakan dia sekalian tentang Mirai Koe, tadi kita tidak sempat menanyakannya. Aku juga penasaran apa yang terjadi ketika kita tidak ada' sebentar Inaba mengirimnya langsung mendapatkan balasan dari Iori 'benar juga, tidak ada gunanya bertanya – tanya, lebih baik kita tanyakan Yui besok, baiklah Inaba, oyasumi nasai ' Inaba tersenyum tipis.

"oyasumi nasai" tiba – tiba Inaba mendapat telepon dari Taichi.

"halo?" sapa Inaba terhadap orang di balik telepon itu.

"kau baik – baik saja Inaba, kau tadi emosi sekali, aku sampai tidak berani menghentikanmu" ujar Taichi.

"iya aku baik – baik saja, apakah seseram itu aku?" tanya Inaba.

"iya sangat seram, hari ini kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu, tidurlah yang nyenyak Inaba" ujar Taichi mengkhawatirkan Inaba.

"kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku terus memikirkannya?" tanya Inaba.

"kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku sudah menjadi pacarmu dalam waktu lama, aku jadi tau bagaimana sifatmu itu" Inaba hanya tersipu malu.

"baiklah, baiklah aku tidak akan memikirkan lagi. Tapi, terima kasih Taichi sudah mengingatkanku" ujar Inaba.

"sama – sama, Oyasumi nasai Inaba" salam Taichi.

"Oyasumi Taichi" Inaba menutup teleponnya, mematikan lampu dan bersiap untuk tidur.

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Setelah kejadian kemarin, hari ini Aoki izin tidak sekolah selama 2 hari, mungkin dia masih memikirkan masalah kemarin dan ingin menyendiri dulu untuk sementara waktu, dan untuk Yui, tidak tau apa yang terjadi dia dengan Aoki sejak dia meninggalkan UKS, Yui sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketika Taichi dan yang lainnya mengantarnya pulang.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan Yui di kelas Taichi?" tanya Inaba sambil memakan bekalnya.

"hari ini Yui tidak masuk sekolah, katanya dia sakit" ujar Taichi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di meja.

"iya juga, kejadian kemarin pasti membuat dia shock berat, tapi Aoki.." tambah Iori.

"katanya dia izin tanpa alasan yang jelas, pasti dia masih memikirkan hal kemarin, harusnya aku meminta maaf dulu sebelum dia pergi, ini semua salahku" Inaba menundukkan kepalanya menghadap bekalnya.

"tidak ada yang siapapun salah.. lagipula kau melakukan hal yang benar untuk menghentikan Aoki" ujar Taichi menyemangati Inaba.

"Taichi.. hem, benar.. tidak ada yang salah tapi, ada 1 hal yang ingin aku pastikan sekarang" ujar Inaba.

"apa itu Inaban?" tanya Iori.

"pulang sekolah aku ingin ke rumah Yui untuk menanyakan masalah kemarin, aku tidak bisa diam jika tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa – apa darinya, apa kalian mau ikut?" tanya Inaba balik.

"tidak perlu bertanya juga pasti ikut lah, iya kan Taichi?" tanya Iori pada Taichi.

"iya, apa Enjouji dan Chihiro kita ajak?" Tanya Taichi ke Inaba.

"kita berkumpul disini sepulang sekolah seperti biasa, dan saat itu juga kita ajak mereka berdua lalu aku juga akan menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada mereka" jelas Inaba dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Sepulang sekolah seperti janji waktu istirahat, mereka menunggu Chihiro dan Shino untuk mengajaknya ke rumah Yui.

"konnichiwa senpai, maaf kemarin aku langsung pergi tanpa izin, apa Yui-senpai baik – baik saja?" tanya Shino kepada mereka bertiga.

"masalah itu.. kita tunggu Chihiro dulu setelah itu baru kita akan menceritakan semuanya setelah kalian berdua pergi" ujar Inaba.

"ngomong – ngomong apa kau bertemu dengan Chihi-kun ketika dia membuat ulah di UKS?" Iori bertanya dengan muka penuh penasaran.

"aku tidak bertemu dengan siapa – siapa, lagipula kenapa Chihiro-kun mengejarku? Aku sudah memaafkannya walaupun dia tidak meminta maaf.. perkataannya memang tajam dan menyakitkan tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya itu" jelas Shino.

"hemm.. baik sekali.." gumam Inaba meledeknya.

"ahh itu.. eh? Aoki-senpai belum datang? Bukannya Inaba-senpai sekelas dengannya?" tanya Shino bertanya – tanya.

"ah Aoki.." baru saja Inaba membuka mulutnya, Chihiro masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"cisu.." sapanya.

"yosh! Karena semuanya sudah disini, aku akan membicarakannya pada kalian berdua tentang kemarin, sekaligus tentang Aoki juga Shino.." ujar Inaba, Shino hanya mengangguk pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mendengar penjelasan dari Inaba, spontan muka Shino memerah dengan sendirinya dan Chihiro hanya terkagum sendiri.

"Yui-senpai dan Aoki-senpai! Me-me-mereka melakukan hal itu! Hiyaa…" Shino menutup muka saking malunya.

"mereka berdua berani sekali.." gumam Chihiro sedikit tersipu.

"ahahaha, reaksi kalian berdua berlawanan sekali.. karena itu hari ini kita bertiga ingin menjenguk Yui, apa kalian mau ikut?" tanya Inaba ke mereka berdua.

"tentu saja aku mau ikut" seru Shino dengan semangat.

"aku juga" ujar Chihiro datar.

Sesampainya ke rumah Yui, mereka memencet tombol belnya dan tidak ada jawaban, mereka saling bertatap muka bertanya – tanya jika yang di dalam rumah sedang pergi tapi katanya Yui sedang sakit pasti dia ada di rumah, karena penasaran mereka terus memencet tombol belnya, setelah 5 kali melakukan hal yang sama, terdengar suara yang dikenal yaitu suara adik Yui, Anzu.

"ah Anzu, kami ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu, apa dia sudah baikan?" tanya Taichi melewati speaker bel.

"onee masih sakit, jadi lebih baik kalian semua pulang saja" jawab Anzu. Ketika Taichi ingin berbicara lagi, dihentikan oleh sepasang tangan Inaba dan berkata kalau dia saja yang berbicara.

"Anzu, apa benar kalau kakakmu baik – baik saja? Atau itu hanya suatu bualan untuk menghentikan kita untuk melihat kakakmu yang sedang dalam kondisi buruk, kalau Yui tidak mau bertemu dengan kita bisa kau mempersilahkan kita masuk dan memberitahu bagaimana kondisi Yui sekarang?" jelas Inaba dengan panjang lebar, tidak ada jawaban lalu pintu depan terbuka memperlihatkan Anzu dengan muka sedihnya.

"onee sama sekali tidak mau makan sejak kemarin dan aku selalu diusir olehnya jika aku masuk ke kamarnya, dan pada tengah malam aku mendengar isakan tangis dari kamar onee, apa di sekolah dia sedang dalam masalah?" tanyanya dengan raut muka khawatir.

"tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kakakmu baik – baik saja di sekolah, hanya saja ini masalah pribadinya yang membuat dia seperti ini, apa saja yang dilakukannya sejak dia pulang kemarin?" tanya Inaba.

"dia sama sekali tidak mau keluar kamar, dan hari ini dia hanya melamun melihat keluar jendela" semuanya terkejut mendengarnya, mereka semua melihat ke arah kamar Yui yang berada di lantai atas, Iori yang menyadari sesuatu langsung memanggil nama tersebut.

"Yui!" Iori langsung berlari ke atas, mereka semua menyadari kalau sejak tadi Yui terus melihati mereka, ketika Iori sampai di atas terdengar dobrakan pintu keras dari kamar Yui.

"Yui! kau dengar aku? Kenapa kau tidak turun dan bertemu dengan kita? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu loh, Inaban! Yui tadi melihat kita tapi sekarang dia di kamar dan tidak mau menjawabku" ujar Iori.

"ya aku tau itu, sejak kita di luar, dia selalu melihat kita dari jendela" ujar Inaba dan setelah itu Inaba mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Yui, kami tau kau di dalam, bisa kau membiarkan kita masuk, kami ingin membicarakan tentang suara kemarin yang kau dengar.." masih belum ada jawaban.

"apa kau ada masalah dengan Aoki-senpai?" Chihiro mulai berbicara.

"senpai.. kami sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Inaba-senpai, jadi.."

"kalian pergilah.. tidak ada gunanya kalian kemari, membicarakan Mirai Koe? Untuk apa membicarakan? SEMUA PERSIS! TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU KUPERJELAS LAGI! KALIAN SEMUA PERGI!" terlihat urat nadi di jidat Inaba, Taichi yang melihatnya mundur 2 langkah.

"ohoh? Kau tidak mau bicara yah? Jangan salahkan kalau aku memaksamu untuk keluar.. Chihiro! Dobrak pintu ini sekarang!" suruh Inaba.

"Inaba-senpai! Jangan berbuat masalah di rumah orang" seru Shino tidak memperbolehkan Inaba.

"wakatta" Chihiro langsung bersiap – siap.

"HEEEHH!?" seru Shino tidak percaya. Taichi dan Iori hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda Chihiro, jangan dibawa serius.. Yui.. biarkan aku berterus terang padamu, kau.. putus dengan Aoki kan?" tanya Inaba dengan mengecilkan matanya, tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Yui.

"jadi benar yah, memang perlakuan Aoki kemarin sama sekali tidak bisa dimaafkan tapi jika dilihat dari sikapmu.. jangan – jangan Aoki yang memutuskanmu?" semuanya terkejut dengan perkataan Inaba, Aoki.. yang selalu berteriak "AKU SUKA YUI" yang memutuskan Yui. Di dalam kamar, Yui mempererat genggaman tangan di lengannya. Tiba – tiba Inaba terkekeh sendiri.

"hahahaha lucu sekali! Yui! kau menangisi hubunganmu dengan si bodoh itu, hehe. Apa ini yang disebut karma? Kau yang selalu menolak Aoki, sekarang kau jatuh cinta dengannya dan yang lebih lucu lagi.. sekarang Aoki menolakmu dan tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi, menyedihkan sekali! hahaha" Yui menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, semuanya berusaha untuk menghentikan Inaba dari ocehannya.

"aku juga tidak mau ini. Perasaan ini, rasa sakit ini, aku juga tidak mau merasakannya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Yui memegang kepalanya sambil menahan tangis.

"kenapa tidak kau buang saja? Semuanya.." Yui membulatkan matanya, dia menggertakan giginya.

"aku akan melakukannya kalau aku bisa!" tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

BRAKK

"aku mau membuang semuanya! Semuanya yang berada di dalam dadaku ini, aku mau melupakannya tapi gejolak di dadaku ini sama sekali tidak mau berhenti, aku ingin marah! Aku ingin menangis! Aku ingin semuanya hilang!" Inaba membulatkan matanya dan semuanya merasa kasihan dengan Yui.

"jadi yang kukatakan tadi semuanya benar?" tanya Inaba masih membulatkan matanya, Yui mengangkat kepalanya.

"heh?" tanya Yui dengan matanya yang berair.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam kamar Yui yang sangat berantakan. Yui menjelaskan semuanya apa yang terjadi kemarin, semuanya memperlihatkan raut muka iba terhadap Yui.

"itu saja yang bisa aku jelaskan.." ujar Yui.

"kenapa Aoki memutuskanmu? Apa karena hal kemarin? Setidaknya kalau kau mengajaknya berbicara, hubungan kalian pasti kembali Yui.." Iori menyemangatinya sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"tapi tidak kuduga, semua yang kukatakan tadi benar – benar terjadi, maaf! Aku benar – benar minta maaf!" dia merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal, Inaba membungkukan badannya kepada Yui.

"tidak apa – apa, lagipula ini semua salahku karena ingin memastikannya sendiri tanpa memberitahu kepada kalian semua" ujar Yui.

"senpai.. apa Aoki-senpai mengetahui tentang hal ini?" tanya Shino.

"tidak, dia tidak tahu apa – apa soal ini, makanya ini semua adalah salahku, Aoki melakukan hal yang benar, aku tidak bisa bersamanya jika aku sama sekali tidak mempercayainya" Yui mengepal tangannya.

"Kiriyama.. kau melakukannya agar Aoki tidak khawatir denganmu, tidak dari kalian berdua yang salah, semuanya melakukan hal yang benar, Aoki mungkin akan merasa baikan kalau kita memberitahu semuanya dan dia mungkin akan kembali padamu juga Kiriyama" Taichi tersenyum lembut pada Yui.

"tapi semua masalah ini, aku yang membuat-" Taichi mencegat omongannya.

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang memberitahunya" Taichi tersenyum lagi padanya.

"heh?" Yui mengerjap matanya.

"kami semua akan membantumu, tapi kaulah yang akan memberitahu semuanya, Aoki pasti merasa senang jika kau datang ke rumahnya, dan juga Aoki bukan tipe pemikir dan serius dia pasti mendengar perkataanmu" Taichi tersenyum kembali.

"walaupun begitu, saat ini aku masih tidak mau bertemu dengannya, melihat mukanya, aku pasti teringat dengan kejadian kemarin, aku tidak sanggup untuk menatap mukanya" ujar Yui.

"karena itu kami ada disini, kami semua akan membantumu, kita akan membuatmu bicara dengan Aoki, karena itu mulai besok kau harus masuk sekolah yah Yui.." terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berenam, saat itu juga Yui membuka mulutnya.

"wakatta.." ujar Yui, semuanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum lega.

Setelah berhasil merujuk Yui untuk masuk sekolah, Taichi menelepon Aoki untuk memastikan kalau besok dia juga akan datang ke sekolah.

"bagaimana keadaanmu Aoki?" Tanya Taichi.

"biasa saja.." jawab Aoki dengan suara pelan.

"dari suaramu, kelihatannya kau masih memikirkan hal kemarin yah.. tenang saja Aoki, Kiriyama sudah memaafkanmu, kembalilah menjadi Aoki yang semangat dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, itu mottomu kan?" Taichi berusaha merujuknya walaupun hanya sebatas meneleponnya agar Aoki sedikit mengetahui status Yui sekarang, mungkin dengan cara ini Yui lebih mudah untuk meminta maaf, hanya dengan ini Taichi bisa membantunya.

"apa benar dia sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Aoki tanpa ada intonasi dari suaranya.

"tentu saja dia sudah memaafkanmu, aku sudah mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya" ujar Taichi.

"tapi itu tidak mengubah kalau aku hampir melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia trauma seperti dulu" Aoki menunduk sedikit dan mengepal tangannya.

"itu memang benar, tapi Aoki.. kau harus tau apa yang Kiriyama rasakan sekarang, dia tidak masuk sekolah karena dia terlalu memikirkan kejadian kemarin denganmu, tapi kau hanya duduk terdiam di kamar dan tidak mau minta maaf dengannya" ujar Taichi sedikit kesal dan mengecilkan matanya.

"kalau begitu, sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya, karena aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, di ruang klub atau dimanapun.." ujar Aoki.

"dengarkan aku dulu Aoki, walaupun kau tidak akan datang ke ruang klub pasti Inaba akan menarikmu, aku yakin itu.. maksudku kejadian kemarin itu adalah bukan masalah kau melakukan hal itu padanya melainkan sesuatu yang kau lepaskan darinya, kau tau maksudku kan.." Taichi berusaha untuk meyakinkan Aoki, tapi saat ini Aoki benar – benar tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun, tidak ada jawaban darinya.

"Aoki..?" Taichi memanggilnya karena tidak ada suara apapun darinya.

"Taichi.. kau tau, aku benar – benar sangat takut dengan fenomena ini walaupun fenomena ini sangat mudah dilakukan dari fenomena yang dulu tapi kenapa aku sangat takut untuk menghadapinya sekarang?" Taichi bingung dengan gumaman Aoki dan Taichi menyadari sesuatu.

"Aoki, jangan – jangan kau mendapatkan Mirai Koe lagi, jika aku benar apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang? Apa yang kau dengar?" Taichi memaksa Aoki untuk menjawabnya tapi Aoki kembali diam tidak menjawabnya.

"maaf Taichi, untuk hari ini sudah dulu, jika kau memaksaku untuk masuk sekolah, besok aku akan datang tapi jangan paksa aku untuk datang ke ruang klub, ja nee.."

"Aoki!" dia mematikan handphonenya, Taichi merasa khawatir, dia terus menatap handphonenya yang mati, apa yang harus dia katakan pada semuanya masalah ini.. itu yang dipikirkan Taichi, dia juga penasaran dengan Mirai Koe yang dia dengar, pasti ada hubungannya dengan putusnya perhubungan mereka berdua, untuk saat ini tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik masalah ini dibicarakan bersama – sama besok, apa Aoki akan baik – baik saja?

TO BE CONTINUE

_**Yatta akhirnya selesai juga, ini seri Aoki x Yui dulu, pasti untuk couple lain diperlihatkan lagi dan diceritakan di fanfic ini pokoknya tunggu aja, oh ya habis ini mungkin ke Chihiro x Shino karena ane lebih suka Taichi x Inaba di bagian terakhir hehe **____** "just wait for it" Mirai Koe akan terus berlanjut.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Taichi pov

Keesokan paginya aku melihat Aoki berada di loker sepatu, aku menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"ohayou Aoki, kau sudah baikan?" aku menyapanya seperti biasa, Aoki hanya melihatku tanpa menyapa balik, aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat muka Aoki sedatar itu, aku hanya diam dan tanpa diketahui Aoki meninggalkanku, aku masih terdiam tapi aku memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Aoki.. pulang sekolah jangan lupa ke ruang klub yah.. Yui menunggumu" Aoki tetap berjalan menuju ke kelasnya akan tetapi langkahnya itu dihalangi oleh seseorang, seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya.

"sepertinya kau benar – benar sudah berubah Aoki" yang menghalanginya adalah Inaba, pandangan matanya sangat tajam dan lurus terhadap mata Aoki tanpa ada rasa takut di dalamnya.

"minggir Inaba-chan sebentar lagi jam pertama akan dimulai, kau juga lebih baik segera ke kelas Taichi" perkataan Aoki sangat memaksa, aku membulatkan mataku sedangkan Inaba terlihat terkejut dan sedikit melangkah mundur, dan yang lebih buruknya Aoki mendorong bahu Inaba ke pinggir dan hampir membuatnya menabrak dinding, aku hampir tidak tahan dengan tingkah lakunya tanpa sadar aku mengejarnya dan terkejut mendengar suara Inaba.

"AOKI!" Inaba mengepal tangannya dan terlihat sangat kesal sekali, semua orang melihat ke arah mereka, Aoki hanya melihat tanpa ada ekspresi di wajahnya dan kembali berjalan, Inaba yang sudah emosi mengejar dan ingin menarik bajunya, dengan sigap aku menahannya dan menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Aoki.. jika kau bersikeras tetap bertingkah seperti itu, kau seperti orang yang melarikan diri dari kenyataan! Kau tidak menerima hal ini terjadi jadi kau berusaha untuk menghindarinya.. kau sama saja seperti burung di dalam sangkar Aoki!" seru Inaba mengeluarkan semua pikirannya terhadap Aoki, Aoki berbalik dan menatap Inaba.

"apa kau pantas mengatakan semua itu Inaba-chan?" Inaba membulatkan matanya dan hanya diam, rasa tegang menghampirinya.

"kau sama saja, kau melakukan itu di fenomena sebelumnya.. kau mengalami hal yang sama dan berusaha menghindarinya.. kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu padaku! Membuang – buang waktu saja demi pertemanan yang- UKH!" tanpa sadar aku sudah mengangkat kerahnya dan mempojokkannya ke dinding, kata – katanya benar – benar sangat menghina Inaba, aku menggertakan gigiku dan mempererat cengkraman di kerahnya.

"dia berbeda denganmu! Inaba melakukan itu demi Nagase, dia rela kehilangan orang yang tercintanya demi teman baiknya tidak seperti kau yang ketakutan akan fenomena ini dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri, lebih baik kau memikirkan apa yang kau katakan sebelum menghina Inaba.. ingatlah! Inaba itu perempuanku! Kau tidak punya hak untuk menghinanya seperti itu!" aku merasakan genggaman di lenganku dan menoleh kepalaku padanya, Inaba melihatku dan terlihat seperti dia ingin menangis, Inaba menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, aku menyadari aku berteriak seperti itu dan semua orang melihatku, aku melepaskan cengkramanku dan Aoki melewatiku dan berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.. daripada Inaba, yang lebih ingin menangis adalah aku, aku malah membuat keadaan semakin lebih memburuk, Inaba mengelus punggungku dengan lembut.

"kau melakukan hal yang benar, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama – sama.. kembali ke kelasmu Taichi" Inaba tersenyum padaku, aku pun tersenyum balik padanya.

Normal pov

Akhirnya jam pelajaran sekolah pun berakhir, Taichi memasuki ruang klub dan menemui semuanya kecuali Aoki, semuanya memiliki raut muka yang sama denganku yaitu raut muka khawatir, akankah Aoki terus seperti ini? yang lebih buruk lagi Aoki bisa saja mengundurkan diri dari CRC.

"Taichi.. kau habis bertengkar dengan Aoki yah? Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Iori.

"aku baik – baik saja.. kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku bertengkar dengannya?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"semua orang di kelasku membicarakanmu dan Aoki katanya suaramu terdengar sampai ke lantai atas" Taichi sangat terkejut, apa suaranya sekencang itu sampai terdengar ke lantai atas? Ini merupakan rekor baru untuknya.

"apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku tidak pernah tau Aoki bisa bersikap seperti itu, itu benar – benar sangat berlawanan dengan sikapnya yang dulu" Yui hanya menunduk, dan terus mengepal tangannya. Sedangkan Inaba.. dia hanya terus diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Taichi pun menghampirinya.

"kau kenapa Inaba? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini" Taichi bertanya dengan nada sedikit memanjanya.

"aku masih memikirkan perkataan Aoki.. aku seharusnya mengoreksi diriku sendiri sebelum mengatakan hal seperti itu, sifatku yang dulu sama dengan Aoki sekarang" Taichi melihatnya dan dengan lembut dia memegang kedua telapak tangannya.

"siapa yang bilang sifatmu dan Aoki sama Inaba? Kau dan Aoki berbeda, kalian berdua memiliki tujuan yang berbeda, hanya saja cara kalian melakukannya sama, tapi aku yakin.. tujuanmu sangat baik Inaba.."

"arigatou Taichi.. Hah!"

"ada apa Inaba?" telunjuk Inaba dengan cepat menempel di bibirnya dan dia menutup telinganya, sesaat Inaba menurunkan tangannya dan dia terlihat berkeringat.

"Taichi-san.. kau akan berkelahi dengan Aoki-san.." Chihiro memulai bicara.

"hah? Berkelahi dengannya.. ah.. maaf sebentar, hem.. Aoki?" tanpa disangka Taichi mendapatkan panggilan dari Aoki.

"Aoki?"

"Taichi.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kau temui aku di belakang ruang klub, tepat di bawah kalian.." Taichi langsung membuka jendela dan melihat ke bawah dan terlihat ada Aoki di bawah dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya, Taichi langsung bergegas pergi ke bawah akan tetapi dia dicegat oleh genggaman Inaba.

"kau mau kemana? Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya.." katanya dengan mempererat genggamannya.

"kenapa? Dia ingin bertemu denganku saja"

"kau tidak dengar Chihiro, kalau kau bertemu dengan Aoki kau hanya akan berkelahi dengannya" ujar Inaba.

"biar aku yang bertemu dengannya" sesaat Yui berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Yui-senpai?" panggil Shino.

"Yui.. kau yakin? Kalau terburu – buru kau akan bernasib sama seperti kemarin" ujar Iori berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

"aku akan mencoba menenangkannya.. lagipula ini sudah kelewat batas baginya untuk bertingkah seperti itu, dan juga aku ini adalah orang yang membuatnya seperti ini maka aku akan membuatnya kembali seperti dulu, seperti sedia kala!" Inaba tersenyum lebar dan membukakan pintu untuknya

"silahkan Yui, aku tidak akan memaksamu.. kau yang berkuasa disini" seru Inaba.

"terima kasih Inaba" Yui tersenyum padanya.

Yui turun melewati tangga sampai keluar pintu loker dan segera menuju ke tempat Aoki berada, Yui mempercepat langkah kakinya sampai dimana Aoki terkejut dengan kehadiran yang tidak disangkanya itu.

"Yui? kenapa kau yang disini? Taichi yang kusuruh kesini bukan kau! Cepat panggil dia kembali, kalau dia tidak mau suruh siapa saja dari CRC menemuiku!"

"aku juga bagian dari CRC, jadi aku berhak menemuimu kan?" Yui berusaha untuk tenang dan mengatakannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Aoki menjadi diam dan sesaat dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa, berikan ini ke Iori-chan.." Aoki memberikan sebuah amplop.

"ini?"

"ini surat pengunduran diriku mulai besok aku bukan anggota CRC lagi"

"kenapa kau memberikan ini? Harusnya kau menghadap ke semuanya tidak sembunyi – sembunyi seperti ini"

"aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini, apalagi dengan Inaba-chan dan Taichi, dan aku juga sudah lelah melakukan semua ini.."

"lelah? Apa maksudmu Heardseed?ah.." seketika suara mendengung kembali di telinga Yui [aku akan pergi dari duniamu dan aku tidak akan bergantung kembali pada siapa – siapa, dan aku tidak akan kembali ke masa – masa itu].

"apa maksudmu tidak akan kembali ke masa – masa itu? Kau ingin melupakan semua yang telah kita lalui bersama" Aoki hanya diam, Yui mengejamkan matanya, terasa air mata turun kembali dari pelipis matanya.

"kau mendengar apa yang ingin aku katakan kan? Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi, aku akan pergi dari sini" Aoki berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yui di belakang.

'lagi, lagi, lagi.. dia akan meninggalkanku lagi dan tidak akan kembali.. tidak, aku tidak mau itu! Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi! Aku!' Yui berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang, Aoki tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, Yui merasa Aoki seperti ingin melepaskan diri darinya. Yui lebih memperkuat pelukannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Yui? lepaskan aku.." ujarnya, Yui hanya diam dan dia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan terus memeluknya.

"aku bukan siapa – siapamu, jika ada orang yang melihat kita seperti ini, bakalan ada yang berprasangka buruk pada kita"

"kenapa? Bukannya kau suka aku memelukmu seperti ini.. aku hanya ingin… aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke Aoki yang kukenal! Yang lebih semangat dan ceria, tidak depresi seperti ini!" Yui memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya, dia benar – benar tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya setelah seharian dia berdiam diri di rumah, dia menyadari sesuatu bahwa dia mempunyai perasaan terdalam padanya, dan dia akan menyatakannya sekarang.

"aku.. aku.. aku sangat sedih ketika kau melakukan hal seperti itu padaku!" Yui mencengkram bajunya, Aoki terlihat mengepalkan tangannya.

"dan aku sangat kecewa dengan keputusanmu, untuk melarikan diri dari fenomenanya, dan yang kukesali adalah ketika kau membuat keputusan yang tidak tepat" 'lanjutkan Yui, kau pasti bisa, aku percaya pada diriku sendiri'

"aku menyadari sesuatu.. untuk pertama kalinya aku sama sekali tidak mempercayainya, tapi setelah melihat kau seperti ini, aku menjadi sadar akan perasaanku.. bahwa aku.. aku.."

"hentikan! Jangan lanjutkan kalimat itu!" Yui terkejut dan membulatkan matanya.

"kau tidak tau apa – apa! Kau tidak tau perasaanku, kau tidak usah melanjutkannya!"

_Apa yang terjadi? Ini bukan kalimat yang harusnya dilontarkan Aoki, lalu selama ini perasaan apa yang dia rasakan padaku? Apa hanya kepalsuan? Apa jangan – jangan dia masih punya perasaan ke perempuan itu? Jadi memang benar.. aku hanya penirunya saja.. aku tidak bisa mengubah perasaannya. Padahal aku sudah memberikan perasaanku padamu Aoki.._

Yui melonggarkan dekapannya dan perlahan – lahan dia melepaskannya, Aoki hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan dingin, perlahan Yui jatuh tergeletak duduk di bawah dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau masih menyukainya?" bisiknya, Aoki tidak terlalu mendengarnya.

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya.

"apa kau masih menyukainya!?" Yui memperbesar volume suaranya, Aoki membulatkan matanya dan kembali diam seperti biasa.

"selama 3 tahun ini kau selalu saja menggangguku dengan alasan kau menyukaiku, aku berusaha menghindarimu tapi kau selalu saja memaksa, tapi ketika fenomena Time Regression kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah Nishino Nana, tapi kau bertemu dengan Nishino untuk mengutarakan seluruh isi hatimu, dan berhasil menganggapku Kiriyama Yui, aku mulai terbuka denganmu, dan mulai ingin mencoba memulai hubungan denganmu sampai semua ini terjadi.. dan kau masih mengatakan kalau aku tidak tau perasaanmu! Jika memang seperti itu, berarti selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai peniru Nishino Nana dan kau hanya mempermainkanku sebagai mainan perasaanmu saja!"

"BUKAN!"

"AKU TIDAK MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI PENIRU, AKU-" sesaat Aoki merasakan rasa sakit di pipinya, tanpa sadar Taichi sudah ada di depan matanya dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas di matanya.

"TAICHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" seru Aoki sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"DIAM! KAU MEMPERLAKUKAN KIRIYAMA SEPERTI ITU, PRIA MACAM APA KAU!? SELAMA INI KAU MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAANNYA!KAU BAJINGAN!" Taichi kembali memukulnya ke arah pipinya akan tetapi ditahan oleh kepalan tangannya.

"SEDANG APA KAU DISINI!? KAU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KITA BERDUA!" Aoki pun memukul pipi kanannya dan Taichi pun membalasnya, perkelahian mereka dilanjutkan sampai Inaba dan yang lain mendatangi mereka.

"apa yang kalian lakukan!? Sudah hentikan!" Iori meneriaki mereka berdua, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"ini benar – benar terjadi! padahal kukira jika Yui yang menemuinya akan menghindari masalah ini, tapi ternyata salah, ternyata malah membawa perkelahian ini, seharusnya aku membiarkan Taichi yang menemuinya untuk pertama kalinya!" seru Inaba.

"Chihiro-kun! Apa ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghentikan ini?" tanya Shino dengan perasaan khawatir.

"aku bisa menghentikan mereka dengan karateku, tapi jika gagal, mereka akan membawa – bawaku ke masalah ini"

"Yui.. kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Iori sambil mengelus punggungnya, tetapi Yui tetap menunduk.

"AOKI! SEBENARNYA KAU ITU MENYUKAI KIRIYAMA ATAU TIDAK!? JIKA PERKATAAN KIRIYAMA TADI BENAR.. BERARTI KAU SUDAH MENIPU PERASAANNYA SELAMA INI!" mereka terus saja saling memukul, muka mereka sudah banyak yang membiru bahkan Taichi sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari pinggir bibirnya.

"AKU BELUM MENGATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA! KAU TIDAK PERLU IKUT CAMPUR MASALAH KITA!"

"KIRIYAMA ADALAH TEMANKU, AKU BERHAK UNTUK MEMBANTUNYA, APALAGI DIA SUDAH DITIPU OLEH ORANG SEPERTIMU!" Taichi mengangkat kerah bajunya dan memukul mukanya sampai Aoki terlempar dan tergeletak di tanah, terlihat darah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya, Aoki membangunkan dirinya dan menghapus darah di hidungnya dan langsung berlari dan memukul dada Taichi, Taichi memuntahkan air liurnya dan sangat merasakan kesakitan.

"KAU TIDAK TAU AKU! DAN KAU TIDAK TAU APA – APA TENTANG YUI! KAU HANYA SEBATAS SELFLESS FREAK YANG HANYA MENGIKUTI NAFSU UNTUK MEMBANTUNYA! JIKA KAU MEMAKSA UNTUK MEMBANTUNYA AKU HANYA PERLU UNTUK MEMBUATMU PINGSAN DI TEMPAT! HAH!?" Ketika Aoki hendak menendangnya, spontan berhenti melihat Inaba memeluknya dan melindunginya dari tendangan Aoki, Inaba terus mengejamkan matanya tanpa menatap Aoki.

"memang benar dia ini Selfless Freak yang tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri untuk membantu orang lain, tapi dia melakukan hal yang benar! Dia hanya tidak ingin Yui sedih seperti itu, dan dia ingin mengeluarkan semua emosi yang sudah dia pendam selama ini.. jika kau ingin menendangnya, tendang saja aku! Aku tidak ingin kau berbuat lebih jauh lagi, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Jika kau merahasiakan sesuatu lebih baik kau keluarkan sekarang juga!" Aoki memundurkan langkahnya. Aoki menggertakan giginya dan terus mengepal tangannya sampai terlihat bergetar. Kemudian, Aoki melangkah maju dan terus menuju Inaba dan Taichi. Sesaat, Aoki merasakan sesuatu dari punggungnya, Yui kembali memeluknya akan tetapi Aoki berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, Yui mempererat pelukan dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"hentikan.. hentikan.. hentikan.. HENTIKAN!" Yui mendorong Aoki menabrak dinding, mereka berdua terjatuh duduk dan berdiam untuk sesaat. Aoki hanya diam lalu terdengar isakan tangis. Yui menangis di bahunya walaupun hanya isakan kecil tapi Aoki bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tanpa sadar air mata ikut terjatuh dari pelipis matanya, saat itu pun juga Aoki mendekapnya ke pelukannya dan membiarkan dia menangis sekuat tenaga. Taichi dan Inaba hanya melihat mereka dalam keheningan begitupun juga dengan Iori, Shino dan Chihiro.

"maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku" Aoki terus meminta maaf dengan air mata yang turun dengan deras, dia terus mengulangnya berkali – kali.

"aku ingin melindungimu.."

"aku tahu itu.."

"aku tidak ingin kau terluka.."

"aku tahu itu.."

"aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang kembali.."

"aku tahu itu.."

"aku.. aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu Yui, lebih dari apa pun.. maafkan aku sudah berbohong padamu.. aku memang bodoh.."

"iya.. kau memang bodoh.. tapi sifat itulah yang kusuka darimu" Yui menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Aoki membersihkan air matanya di seluruh wajahnya.

"Yui.. bisa kau lanjutkan kata – katamu tadi?" Aoki memohon padanya dengan saling menempelkan dahi mereka.

"aku.. aku sadar.. bahwa aku mempunyai perasaan padamu.. aku.. aku mencintaimu Aoki" Yui mengatakannya dengan perasaan bahagia, tanpa sadar hidung mereka sudah saling menempel.

"akhirnya kau bisa mengatakan itu Yui.. aku sudah menunggunya sejak lama.." Aoki tersenyum bahagia. Entah kapan Taichi, Inaba dan yang lain sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Yui melingkari tangannya di leher Aoki dan mendekatkan lagi wajahnya.

"Aoki.. bisa aku meminta sesuatu?" Aoki kembali menjatuhkan air mata lagi. Yui terheran – heran apa yang terjadi.

"aku mendengarnya.. semuanya.. kau ingin aku menciummu kan? Dengan senang hati aku lakukan.." Aoki kembali tersenyum.

"kau tau.. kau sudah mengacaukan suasana Aoki.." Aoki tersadar dan meminta maaf kembali.

"tapi itu benar.. aku menginginkannya, ciuman termanis darimu Aoki Yoshifumi.. tidak dikelilingi nafsu, hanya ciuman yang bertanda bahwa kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi" Yui tersenyum padanya.

"dengan senang hati akan kuberikan Kiriyama Yui.." wajah mereka semakin lama semakin mendekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu dan ciuman pertama dan termanis pun mereka lakukan. Saat itu terlihat gerak – gerik bayangan di sekitar dinding dan kemudian bayangan itu pun menghilang. Setelah menyelesaikan ciuman pertama mereka, mereka saling pandang dan di saat bersamaan mereka tersenyum. Ini bukanlah akhir melainkan awal dari perjalanan cinta mereka berdua.

TO BE CONTINUE

Wah wah wah! Akhirnya Aoki x Yui selesai! Wah banyak sekali konflik di antara mereka, tapi diselesaikan dengan Happy Ending! Untuk setelah ini, akan ada new couple yaitu Chihiro x Shino di chapter selanjutnya. Akan lebih lama masalahnya belum dapat inspirasi hehe! JUST WAIT FOR IT!

READ & REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seminggu setelah kejadian Aoki dan Yui, suasana kembali tenang seperti biasa. Bekas luka Taichi dan Aoki pun sudah sembuh walaupun mereka harus meliburkan diri selama 2 hari, akhirnya tidak ada masalah lagi. Tapi, fenomena ini masih akan terus berlangsung sampai saat waktunya berakhir.. saatnya? Tapi kapan?

"hah.." Shino menghela nafas, tanpa disadar dia dihampiri oleh seseorang.

"kenapa kau Shino? Daritadi kerjaanmu menghela nafas saja.. daripada kau tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik kau membantuku menyelesaikan tugas jurnalku"

"heeehh.. aku juga sibuk karena tugas clubku dan sekarang aku sedang memikirkan apa topic yang tepat, jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu"

"souka.. akhir – akhir ini kau terlihat tidak semangat, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"tidak.. tidak ada apa – apa"

_Sebenarnya pikiranku selalu saja tertuju ke fenomena itu, aku juga tidak bisa konsentrasi. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya tapi kalau aku lakukan pasti tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara di kepalaku layaknya kalau fenomena itu memperingatkanku untuk tidak melupakannya._

"haaahhh.."

"kau menghela nafas lagi Enjouji" Chihiro datang menghampiriku dan menanyakan keadaanku.

"aku tidak apa – apa, melainkan aku senang karena kemarin akhirnya Yui-senpai dan Aoki-senpai bisa kembali bersama"

"hem.. aku juga terkejut mereka bisa melakukannya. Kalau aku, pasti aku langsung menyerah dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Aoki-san"

"Chihiro-kun?"

"ah tidak.. aku tidak berpikiran untuk keluar dari CRC, cuma saja aku sangat kagum dengan para senpai di CRC mereka bisa melalui semua ini"

"mungkin itu karena fenomena yang mereka alami selama ini. Mereka juga mempunyai hubungan pertemanan yang sangat kuat"

"benar juga. Ngomong – ngomong apa kau masih ingat pendengaran masa depan yang diberitahu Aoki-san?" Tanyanya.

"iya aku ingat"

FLASHBACK

lusa kemarin setelah perkelahian Aoki dengan Taichi, Inaba langsung meminta Aoki untuk menjelaskan semuanya tanpa melihat keadaan Taichi dan Aoki yang sudah babak belur, oleh karena itu mereka berbicara di UKS sambil mengobati luka mereka berdua.

"sejak aku melakukan hal "itu" pada Yui, besoknya aku langsung didatangi oleh Fuuzen Kazura, dia berkata untuk tidak bersembunyi apalagi melarikan diri, dan dia mengatakan hal itu juga.."

~flashback antara Aoki dan Fuuzen Kazura~

"Aoki-san.. jangan terus mengurung diri di kamar, jika kau seperti ini.. itu akan mengurangi ketertarikanku padamu" ujar Fuuzen Kazura.

"mengurangi ketertarikanmu? Heh.. malahan aku senang jika kau tidak menggangguku lagi. Lagipula kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu?"

"aahh~ kenapa yah? Mungkin karena Aoki-san salah satu dari anggota CRC"

"apa maksudmu? Jika aku ada di CRC, aku harus menuruti perkataanmu? Siapa kau? Kau tidak perlu menentukan dimana aku harus berada!"

"ara~ baru kali ini aku mendengar Aoki-san berteriak seperti itu.. apa terjadi sesuatu? Tumben sekali kau memperlihatkan emosimu itu. Ahh.. Jika kuingat kembali, kau melakukan sesuatu kepada Kiriyama-san dan itu membuat perasaanmu menjolak tinggi, ya kan?" Aoki menggertakan giginya dan terus mengepal tangannya.

"kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Aoki-san.. apa kau mau pergi dari semua fenomena ini?" bisiknya.

"apa?" Aoki tidak terlalu mendengarnya.

"sekali lagi kutanya.. apa kau ingin sekali pergi dari fenomena ini?"

"kalau kau tanya seperti itu.. tentu saja aku ingin fenomenamu itu hilang dari kehidupanku"

"bukan itu.. yang kumaksud adalah hanya kau saja yang tidak akan menerima fenomena ini, bagaimana? Hanya ada satu cara" tawar Fuuzen Kazura.

"hanya aku saja.. ah! Jangan – jangan satu cara yang kau maksud itu aku harus keluar dari CRC?" Fuuzen Kazura tersenyum tipis.

"itu betul sekali~~ hebat kau bisa menanggapinya dengan cepat Aoki-san.. jadi apa kau mau melakukannya?" Aoki berdiam untuk sesaat dan kemudian hanya 2 kalimat yang dia lontarkan.

"tidak mau.." Fuuzen Kazura sedikit terkejut.

"bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya?"

"aku tidak mau hanya aku seorang.. itu hanya membuatku seperti seorang pengecut dan ingin melarikan diri dari semua ini.. aku ingin semuanya bisa bebas dari fenomenamu!"

"kalau itu pasti ada caranya.." Aoki membulatkan matanya.

"ada caranya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Aoki menelan ludah dan bersiap mendengarnya.

"caranya adalah melupakan semua kenangan yang kau alami selama semua fenomena ini terjadi dan tidak ikut campur dengan masalah CRC. Tentu saja, kau harus tetap keluar dari CRC"

"melupakan semuanya! Tidak mungkin bisa! Aku bukan robot yang bisa mengatur ulang ingatan seperti di manga!"

"tapi itu salah satu cara untuk menolong temanmu bebas dari fenomenaku. Aah~~ sepertinya waktuku sudah habis.. aku permisi pergi dulu, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya, itu adalah keinginanmu bukan keinginanku. Kalau kau melakukannya, maka aku hanya pasrah dan membiarkan kalian bebas dari fenomenaku untuk selama – selamanya" Fuuzen Kazura berjalan ke arah pintu tapi terhenti dengan panggilan dari Aoki.

"apa itu benar? Apa kau akan memegang janjimu? Jika aku melakukannya?"

"tentu saja" akhirnya Fuuzen Kazura pergi meninggalkan Aoki sendiri di kamar, setelah Fuuzen Kazura telah pergi dari rumahnya Aoki terjatuh duduk dan menutup mukanya karena menahan tangis dan marah.

"tidak mungkin bisa.. karena di sana ada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku, aku tidak mungkin dengan gampang melupakannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Yui? aku ingin melindungimu, aku ingin melindungi semuanya tapi cara ini terlalu menyakitkan, aku sangat takut untuk melupakannya.. aku.. aku.. aku.. aku.." setelah lama sekali Aoki terus berdiam disitu tanpa bergerak akhirnya Aoki membuka matanya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"aku akan melakukannya"

~End of Flashback Aoki & Fuuzen Kazura~

Mereka semua menjadi hening mendengar cerita dari Aoki, sedangkan Yui menyenderkan dahinya di bahu Aoki.

"maafkan aku karena sudah melakukan ini semua tanpa memikirkan perasaan kalian" Aoki menunduk lesu.

"aku juga minta maaf karena sudah mengambil keputusan tanpa tahu apa tujuanmu" balas Taichi sembari diolesi alcohol oleh Inaba, spontan Taichi langsung menjerit kesakitan "ouch!".

"kami sudah salah sangka denganmu Aoki, maafkan kami" ujar Inaba.

"tidak perlu meminta maaf, sudah seharusnya kalian bersikap seperti itu"

"Aoki-senpai hebat, kau rela kehilangan seseorang yang beharga demi menghilangkan semua fenomenanya" ujar Shino.

"yang pasti aku sudah tau seluk beluk masalahnya.. sudah kuduga, semuanya berasal dari dia" ujar Inaba.

"hem.. bagaimana kalau kita akhiri pembicaraan kita disini? Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Taichi dan Aoki, mereka pasti merasa kesakitan sambil menunggu pembicaraan kita selesai, ya kan?" tanya Iori sambil mengedipkan mata.

"eh tapi aku tidak-" balas Taichi sampai dihentikan oleh Inaba.

"biarkan saja.. lagipula.. yang membawa – bawa perkelahian ini adalah kau Taichi!" seru Inaba dengan kesalnya, Taichi hanya menunduk.

"ah.. sudah waktunya aku untuk pergi.." ujar Chihiro melihat jam tangannya.

"apa kau ada keperluan di rumah?" tanya Iori.

"tidak, hari ini aku ada rencana untuk membeli peralatan karate dan beberapa handuk bersama para senpai.." ujar Chihiro.

"eh? Aku baru tahu.. bukannya itu pekerjaan manager yang mengurusnya, kenapa kau yang disuruh? Dan aku juga baru tau akan hal ini" pikir Yui.

"rencana ini mendadak tadi pagi, jadi hanya aku dan 2 senpai yang punya waktu luang untuk membelinya.. ah sudah yah, aku duluan pergi.. jaa ne" Chihiro langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"sepertinya kita hentikan saja pembicaraannya, kita lanjutkan saja ketika kita semua lengkap, dan kalian berdua sepertinya harus meliburkan diri dari sekolah, kami berdua yang akan memberitahu para guru" Inaba dan Yui mengedipkan mata mereka dan Taichi serta Aoki hanya mengangguk setuju.

"hari ini mengejutkan sekali.. aku baru melihat Taichi-senpai semarah itu, rasanya berbeda sekali dengan sifatnya yang tenang, dan juga Chihiro.." Shino terpikir dengan jawaban Chihiro tadi

_Aku bisa menghentikan mereka dengan karateku.. tapi aku tidak mau aku terlibat dengan perkelahian mereka_

"apa maksudnya tidak mau terlibat? Dia selalu saja seperti itu" Shino mengembungkan pipinya seketika dia mendengar suara teriakan dari arah gang.

"HAH! KAU MENOLAK MENGUNDURKAN DIRI! MEMANG SIAPA KAU!? KAU HANYA DISURUH MELAKUKANNYA SAJA!" salah satu dari 2 pria tersebut meneriaki laki – laki di depan mereka, Shino menghampiri arah suara tersebut dan mengintip mereka dan seketika membulatkan matanya melihat laki – laki yang diteriakinya merupakan orang yang dikenalnya.

"Chihiro-kun?"

"karena aku disuruh makanya aku akan melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan, aku tidak mungkin dengan gampang mengundurkan diri setelah semua latihan yang sudah aku tempuh.." Chihiro dengan tenang menolak perintah mereka.

"kau..! jangan sombong dulu" pria tersebut mengangkat kerahnya.

"Chi-Chihiro-kun!" Shino memanggilnya dengan tidak sadar.

"Enjouji.."

"cih! Kali ini kau lepas, tapi lain kali tidak akan aku maafkan, ayo!" pria itu mengajak temannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan melewati Shino sambil memperlihatkan tatapan dingin, setelah mereka pergi Shino langsung menghampiri Chihiro.

"Chihiro-kun.." Chihiro hanya diam kemudian dia memperlihatkan senyumannya pada Shino.

Di waktu yang sama Shino dan Chihiro duduk di bangku taman dekat sekolah, Chihiro menceritakan semuanya pada Shino.

"jadi kesimpulannya, kau ditipu oleh senpaimu untuk mencari perlengkapan karate, sebenarnya tujuannya untuk memaksamu mengundurkan diri dari olimpiade karate tingkat kota, kenapa mereka melakukannya? Itu terlalu jahat" seru Shino.

"aku juga tidak tau apa tujuan mereka membuatku mengundurkan diri dari olimpiade tapi yang aku ingat ketua memberikan kesempatan ini padaku karena ketua sudah kelas 3 dan tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal tersebut dan akhirnya diberikan padaku, sepertinya ada senpai yang tidak suka dengan perlakuan ketua, sehingga senpai ingin membuatku mengundurkan diri dan membuat dirinya menggantikanku pada olimpiade bulan depan" jelas Chihiro.

"hebat! Bulan depan yah.. pasti latihannya keras sekali yah hehehe" seru Shino.

"ya mulai minggu depan aku akan terus dilatih oleh para senpai.. jadi mungkin aku tidak akan sempat untuk kumpul CRC jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan membuat surat cuti selama pelatihan karateku pada Nagase-san"

"pasti Iori-senpai mengerti.. lagipula kau kan ketuanya, jadi kau tidak perlu memberikan surat padanya"

"iya juga yah haha" Shino sedikit tercengang melihat Chihiro tertawa dengan bebas, jarang sekali melihat senyumannya seperti itu.

"hah.. aku sangat kagum denganmu"

"denganku? Apanya?"

"kau bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa ada rasa bimbang dan juga rasa takut akan para senpaimu, aku saja.. melihat kau diteriaki tadi saja sudah membuatku takut dan gemetar, sedangkan kau.. kau terlihat tenang – tenang saja, itu yang aku sangat kagumi darimu" Shino tersenyum padanya, Chihiro hanya diam dan membalas senyumannya.

"sudah saatnya pulang, aku duluan yah Chihiro.." ujar Shino dan mendapat jawaban ya dari Chihiro lalu Shino langsung berlari ke arah halte bus. Sementara itu, di Chihiro, dia masih duduk dan memikirkan sesuatu, setelah beberapa menit dia langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Keesokan paginya, sekitar jam 6 pagi Chihiro sudah berpakaian olahraga dan berlari memutari lapangan dan ini sudah kelima putaran dia lalui. Setelah selesai beberapa putaran dia berhenti dan tidak disangka seseorang menghampirinya dan mengadahkan minuman olahraga padanya.

"sepertinya kau berusaha keras yah?" tanya orang itu.

"Kiriyama-san.." ujarnya kepada Yui yang tersenyum padanya. Chihiro meminum minuman dari Yui dan kembali diam.

"kudengar kau mengikuti olimpiade karate antar kota bulan depan yah? Aku mendengarnya dari ketuamu"

"ah iya, Kiriyama-san? Sedang apa kau disini pagi – pagi sekali, kau latihan juga?" tanya Chihiro.

"iya, tujuanku aku ingin berlari sendiri disini sampai bel masuk tapi melihatmu sedang berlari lama sekali, aku jadi membeli minuman untukmu hehe" Chihiro tersenyum padanya.

"bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah kembali seperti biasa?" tanya Chihiro menanyai hubungannya dengan Aoki.

"hem.. iya.. sudah kembali.. ahh.. aku jadi malu.." ujar Yui sedikit memerah.

"malu kenapa?"

"tentu saja malu! Aku melakukan hal yang tidak biasa, itu seperti bukan diriku sendiri!" seru Yui memegang pipinya yang mulai panas.

"ciuman?"

"hyaa! Jangan bertanya hal itu dengan muka seperti itu! Dan hentikan menggunakan ekspresi datarmu ketika mengatakan ciuman! Hyaa!" Yui tidak sadar meneriakinya, sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan melirik kanan kiri jika ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya.

"hahh.. aku tidak suka kau melakukannya hal itu.. itu seperti kau mengejekku secara tidak langsung tau" ujar Yui mengembungkan pipinya, Chihiro hanya terkekeh kecil, dan dia kembali diam dan menghadapkan mukanya pada Yui.

"Kiriyama-san" panggilnya.

"hem? Apa?" tanya Yui sambil tersenyum padanya, Chihiro sontak memerah pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"apa kau sangat menyukai Aoki-san?"

"ke-kenapa tiba – tiba kau bertanya seperti itu!? Kau mau meledekku lagi ya!?" seru Yui.

"tidak! Aku tidak meledekmu.. aku hanya penasaran saja" Chihiro memperlihatkan tatapan penasarannya kepada Yui. Yui menjadi diam dan dia kembali duduk dan melihat lurus ke depan.

"a-aku menyukainya" ujarnya sedikit memerah.

"seberapa banyak?"

"kenapa aku harus memberitahu sejauh itu!? Yang pasti aku sangat menyukainya.. jika tidak.. tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu kemarin" Chihiro menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat sangat sedih sekali, Yui hanya mengerjapkan matanya berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Chihiro lalu Yui melihat ke jam tangannya.

"sebentar lagi masuk.. lebih baik kau segera mengganti bajumu kalau kau tidak mau terlambat" ujar Yui membangunkan dirinya lalu mengangkat Chihiro juga.

"sudah yah.." ketika Yui beranjak ingin pergi dari sana, Chihiro memanggilnya.

"aku sangat mengagumimu Kiriyama-san!" Yui menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut.

"aku sangat mengagumimu, jadi.. bisa.. bisa.. kau melatihku setelah pulang sekolah!?" seru Chihiro dengan suara lantang sangat menutup matanya. Yui tersenyum padanya.

"tentu saja! Kita lihat saja nanti.." lalu Yui kembali meninggalkan Chihiro sendirian. Disana, Chihiro tersenyum dengan lega, tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

Sepulang sekolah di ruang CRC mereka semua sudah berkumpul seperti biasa kecuali Chihiro.

"hah? dia tidak akan datang sampai olimpiade selesai?" tanya Inaba.

"hem.. jadwal di dojonya penuh dan dia banyak sekali latihan praktek bersama senpainya jadi dia tidak bisa menolaknya" ujar Shino, sementara itu Yui sedang membereskan tasnya dan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya, Aoki hanya melihatnya saja.

"yosh! Aku izin pergi dulu yah semuanya"

"ka-kau mau kemana Yui? apa kau juga ada keperluan?" tanya Iori bingung.

"begitulah, tanpa disangka Chihiro memintaku untuk menemaninya berlatih untuk hari ini, dia memaksaku jadi aku juga tidak bisa mengecewakannya"

"Chihiro memaksamu? Kerasukan apa dia?" ujar Inaba sengaja meledeknya.

"aku ikut denganmu.. jika terjadi apa – apa, aku bisa membantumu melakukan sesuatu" pinta Aoki.

"aku hanya melatihnya karate, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Mirai Koe" ujar Yui menolaknya dengan pelan.

"tapi setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu Yui, aku tidak mau terjadi apa – apa denganmu!"

"sudah kubilang tidak apa – apa! Jangan – jangan kau takut aku digoda oleh para laki –laki di dojo?" ledek Yui dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"a-aku tidak bilang seperti itu, hanya saja-"

"AKHH! Berisik! Kalau seperti itu terus bisa – bisa kalian bertengkar lagi, aku juga ikut.." seru Inaba sambil menghentakkan jarinya di meja.

"kenapa kau juga ikut Inaba!?" seru Yui tidak percaya.

"lagian jika kalian berdua pergi hanya aku dan Iori yang disini. Lagipula, daritadi aku melihat Shino sedikit diam dan aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan berkata 'a-aku juga ikut!', seperti itu.." ujar Inaba melihat Shino yang tidak bisa diam.

"aku tidak mengatakan itu Inaba-senpai!" seru Shino.

"yosh! Kalau begitu aku juga ikut! Aku ingin melihat Yui dan Chihi-kun berkarate di dojo!" seru Iori mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"sudah diputuskan kita semua ikut kau ke dojo, tidak ada masalah kan?" tanya Inaba.

"haahh, terserah kalian saja.." ujar Yui menghela nafas panjang, tidak disadari Aoki menatap Inaba dan mengangkat jari jempol dan berbisik 'Good Job Inaba-chan!'. Telah diputuskan semuanya mengikuti Yui ke dojo. Tanpa disadari mereka melupakan seseorang yang belum datang ke ruang Klub.

"maaf aku terlambat, aku sedang melakukan tugas piket kelas, jadi.. are? Kenapa tidak ada siapa – siapa?" mereka telah melupakan Yaegashi Taichi yang daritadi tidak tersadari kehadirannya di ruang klub, dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya – tanya pada dirinya. Di saat itu juga di dalam dojo Chihiro sedang duduk terdiam sambil mengejamkan matanya dengan tenang, di saat keheningan terjadi dia mendengar suara yang dia kurang mengenalinya, tidak ada siapa – siapa disana jadi dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Mirai Koe, setelah beberapa menit dia mendengar suara itu seketika mukanya sedikit terlihat pucat.

Apa yang telah dia dengar dari suara tersebut.

Apa itu kebaikan? Ataukah keburukan?

TO BE CONTINUE


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chihiro melihat ke arah pintu besar di depannya yang terbuka dan orang yang masuk ke dalamnya ternyata membuat Chihiro terbelalak kaget.

"kenapa kau membawa semuanya ke sini Kiriyama-san?"

"mereka yang memaksaku untuk mengajak kesini, katanya mereka ingin melihat kita berlatih.. dan semuanya adalah biang keladi orang ini!" Yui menatap sinis Aoki yang hanya bersiul – siul sendiri.

"sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya memarahinya terus, lebih baik kau cepat – cepat mengganti pakaianmu dan langsung melatih Chihiro yang sudah tidak sabaran lagi" ujar Inaba dengan santainya, Chihiro langsung tersentak kaget.

"baiklah" Yui langsung beranjak pergi ke ruang ganti wanita.

Tidak berapa lama menunggu.. Yui sudah lengkap dengan seragam karatenya. Semuanya duduk dengan tenang untuk melihat latihan mereka berdua.

"kau sudah siap Chihiro?" Yui melakukan kuda – kuda karatenya.

"iya!" begitu pula dengan Chihiro yang sudah siap dengan kuda – kuda karatenya.

"baiklah kita mulai latihannya, aku akan menghitung sampai 3, kalian berdua bersiaplah! 1..2..3!" seru Iori memulai latihannya, Yui langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memulainya dengan memukul dada Chihiro, dengan sigap Chihiro menangkap tangannya dan mendorong kakinya dengan tujuan untuk memutar badannya untuk mengakhiri latihan ini. Yui tidak akan membiarkannya, dia pun melompat untuk menghindari dorongan tersebut dan menendang bahu kiri Chihiro sampai dia melangkah mundur.

"i-ini tidak bisa disebut latihan! Ini seperti pertandingan asli! Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya Inaba-senpai!" seru Shino.

"hemm.. bagaimana yah? Apa yang harus kita lakukan Aoki?"

"hah! Aku!? Etto.. mungkin lebih baik seperti ini.." ujar Aoki menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

"hehh~~ dasar pengecut.." Inaba menjulurkan lidahnya dan Shino melihatnya dengan kesal dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Apalagi menghentikan mereka! Melihat Yui yang memakai sabuk hitam itu membuatku lebih takut untuk melakukannya" seru Aoki menunduk dengan gelisah.

"wow hebat! Kita bisa melihat bagaimana mereka berdua saling pukul – memukul! Sayang sekali jika tidak melanjutkan latihan ini, Aoki!" seru seseorang di samping Inaba.

"Ta-Taichi!? Sejak kapan kau disini!?" Inaba tersontak kaget melihat Taichi yang tiba – tiba disampingnya.

"baru saja! Ruang klub tidak ada siapa – siapa jadi aku langsung bertanya dengan semua orang.. dan kata Oosawa, dia melihat kalian semua berjalan ke arah dojo, jadi aku langsung kesini. Dan lihat! Kalian meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku tidak melihat pertandingan ini, sayang sekali tau!" seru Taichi dengan geram.

"tidak kusangka kau juga menyukai ini, kukira kau hanya menyukai pro wrestling?"

"aku suka semua! Tidak hanya gulat saja!" seru Taichi dengan semangat membara, Inaba hanya sweatdrop melihat pacarnya yang sudah tidak waras jika sudah menyangkut pro wrestling.

Yui menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan – lahan. Chihiro diam menunggu gerakan dari Yui, keringat sudah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Haahh!" Chihiro sontak kaget dengan datangnya Yui dengan kecepatan penuh, tanpa ada persiapan kuda – kuda, Chihiro hanya bergantung dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi perutnya dan menahan rasa sakit dari tendangan dari Yui, Chihiro terjatuh duduk dan mengejamkan matanya, Yui kembali ke posisi kuda – kudanya.

"kenapa kau Chihiro? Hanya segini kemampuanmu? Kau tidak akan menang kualifikasi kalau seperti ini! Angkat badanmu!" seru Yui.

"sial! keras sekali.. apa ini rasanya jika melawan pemain karate tingkat atas?"

"hentikan!" seseorang berteriak dari arah pintu, semuanya melihat ke arah tersebut.

"ketua.." Chihiro melihat ke sosok gadis yang berdiri dengan menggunakan seragam olahraganya dengan membawa sekantung plastik.

"kau itu selalu saja bertindak keras kepada bawahanmu, pantas saja tidak ada adik kelas yang berguru denganmu, walaupun kau itu karate tingkat atas.." ujarnya, sosok perempuan elegan dengan rambut panjang sepantaran dengan Yui dengan mata bulat berwarna coklat tersebut meledek Yui sambil mencolek – colek pipinya.

"berisik Chisaki, memang seperti ini ketika aku melatih seseorang.. sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan, kau bisa berdiri? Aku akan mengobati lukamu" Yui mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, Chihiro sedikit memerah ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Yui. Aoki di kejauhan sedikit terdiam dan sangat serius sekali pandangan matanya.

"ada apa Aoki-senpai?" tanya Shino padanya.

"tidak.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" ujar Aoki.

"ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana perasaanmu melawan pemain karate sabuk hitam?" tanya Chisaki.

"pukulan dan tendangannya sangat menyakitkan, seperti tidak ada belas kasihan kepada lawannya, mungkin kalau pertandingan asli mungkin aku sudah kalah" ujar Chihiro sedikit muram.

"tenang saja! Lawanmu bukan yang memakai sabuk hitam, mereka semua sepantaran denganmu, jadi kau pasti bisa menang" seru Chisaki menyemangatinya.

"terimakasih sudah menyemangatiku Senpai" ujar Chihiro tersenyum padanya.

"yosh! Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi latihannya" seru Yui.

"kau masih mau melanjutkannya Yui? kau tidak melihat Chihiro yang sudah terlihat babak belur ini mendapat lebih banyak luka lagi"

"tapi bukannya itu resiko jika berlatih karate, kau harus siap mendapatkan luka, itu adalah luka pengalaman"

"Yui, sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat sekali yah" ujar Iori.

"dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Taichi" gumam Inaba.

"kau berkata sesuatu Inaba?" Inaba hanya memalingkan wajah.

"a-aku tidak apa – apa! Luka ini tidak seberapa, ayo kita lanjutkan Kiriyama-san!" seru Chihiro penuh semangat.

"oh itu baru semangat! Sebagai permintaan maaf sudah melukaimu, aku akan memberikan trik cara cepat untuk menumbangkan musuh!" seru Yui.

"dengan senang hati akan aku terima!" mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang dengan dunia mereka sendiri sampai melupakan temannya yang ingin menontonnya. Sejak tadi Aoki terlihat serius sekali, Shino merasa aneh lalu bertanya kepada Inaba.

"Inaba-senpai, dari tadi Aoki-senpai diam terus.. apa Inaba-senpai tau sesuatu?"

"sepertinya aku tau.. hei Aoki, jangan – jangan kau cemburu melihat mereka" ledek Inaba.

"ha!? Ce-cemburu!? Kenapa aku harus cemburu ke mereka yang hanya ingin latihan saja!? Aku bukan pria sensitif seperti perkiraanmu Inaba-chan!" seru Aoki sedikit tersipu.

"tapi daritadi kau diam saja, sebenarnya apa yang sedang ada di pikiranmu?" tanya Inaba.

"sejak tadi aku terus memperhatikan Chihiro, jika dilihat – lihat dia terus saja memerah kalau Yui berbicara atau memegangnya, melihatnya terus membuatku sedikit kesal"

"lihat, dia benar – benar cemburu.." sekali lagi Inaba meledeknya dengan terkekeh kecil, Aoki hanya memalingkan wajah, sementara itu Shino melihat ke Yui dan Chihiro, Shino sedikit mengecilkan matanya.

"ahh~~" Chihiro terjatuh duduk sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"kerja bagus, sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan pukulanku Chihiro" ujar Yui sambil membangunkannya "kau tau dalam hal seperti ini, kau harus terbiasa dengan pukulan dari musuh, itu juga bisa membuat stamina kita menjadi lebih lama, dan dengan sengaja kau pasti bisa melihat gerakan yang tidak bisa dilihat cepat oleh mata kan?"

"benar.. sekarang aku lebih cepat dalam menghindar serangan darimu, terima kasih karena sudah melatihku Yui-san" semuanya terlihat diam termasuk Aoki.

"Yui-san?" tanya Aoki dengan suara pelan.

"hee.. kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku yah? Rasanya malu sekali" ujar Yui, mendengar itu Chihiro baru tersadar.

"ah! Maksudku Kiriyama-san, maaf sepertinya hari ini aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan cara berbicaraku" dengan suara dipaksa tenang tersebut membuat kecurigaan Aoki lebih menjadi – jadi.

"kalian sudah selesai kan? ayo pulang Yui" ujar Aoki berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua dengan memasang muka cemberut.

"eh tunggu Aoki! Aku kan belum mengganti bajuku!" seru Yui.

"kalau begitu aku tunggu di gerbang" ujarnya dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"ada apa dengannya? Tiba – tiba dia cemberut seperti itu" tanya Taichi.

"ah itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Taichi" jawab Inaba dengan santai 'terlihat sekali kalau kau itu cemburu dasar Ahoki' pikirnya melihat punggung Aoki.

"Aoki apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau pergi dengan memasang muka aneh seperti itu" tanya Yui padanya. Saat ini hanya mereka berdua yang berjalan di taman yang hampir gelap tersebut, mereka pulang lebih dulu karena melihat Aoki yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk pulang bersama Yui.

"tidak ada apa – apa, kau tidak usah memikirkannya" Yui sama sekali tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya dan melanjutkan jalan mereka dengan suasana hening.

"ne, Yui?" panggilnya.

"hem?"

"suki da, Yui no koto" sontak Yui menghentikan langkah kakinya dan langsung

blushing dengan luar biasanya.

"ke-kenapa kau tiba – tiba berbicara seperti itu!? Itu di luar dugaanku!" seru Yui salah tingkah.

"tidak apa – apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja"

"kau ini, ada apa sih?" Aoki menoleh ke arahnya dan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"aku hanya takut kau pergi dariku lagi" ujar Aoki menundukkan kepalanya.

"hah?" Yui sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya dan memiringkan wajahnya, lalu Aoki menatap Yui kembali dan berjalan menghampirinya, dan apa yang terjadi?

Chuu~~

Di antara kaget dan tidak percaya Yui hanya membulatkan matanya melihat Aoki yang menciumnya dengan lembut, tidak lama Aoki melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap Yui dengan datar.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan? Di tempat seperti ini?" Yui hanya bisa memegang bibirnya hasil perlakuan Aoki tadi. Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka.

"apa kau mau duduk dulu di taman sana? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu Yui" Yui pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"heh!? Kau mengira kalau Chihiro menyukaiku katamu? Tidak mungkin aku hanya kaka kelasnya yang membantunya melatih karate saja, dan di ruang klub pun aku juga tidak terlalu banyak berbicara dengannya" seru Yui.

"tapi.. di kegiatan hari ini, apa kau tidak merasakan kejanggalan? Chihiro tiba – tiba semangat seperti itu, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Aoki.

"aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya.. dan bukannya kaunya saja yang kelewatan? Mungkin saja itu insting dari cemburumu itu"

"aku tidak punya insting seperti itu, dan aku juga tidak cemburu" seru Aoki dengan cepatnya.

"tenang saja.. aku tidak akan kemana – mana" Aoki sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"aku tidak akan pergi ke pria manapun, lagipula dia tahu kalau kita berpacaran kan? jadi dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sewenang – wenangnya kan? walaupun kalau dia melakukannya, aku pasti akan menolaknya" ujar Yui tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yui.." Aoki terlihat berbinar – binar melihat Yui, secara tidak sadar Aoki pun memeluknya dengan erat.

"aku benar – benar sangat bahagia sekarang!" serunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" seru Yui memukul punggungnya beberapa kali, setelah Aoki melonggarkan pelukannya Yui pun membalas pelukanya itu dan berkata..

"aishiteru yo Aoki.."

Terdengar desakan batang pohon di depan mereka dan tidak disangka ternyata Chihiro mendengar percakapan mereka dan dia menyender di pohon tersebut dan perlahan – lahan badannya pun terjatuh duduk di tanah, Chihiro pun melihat ke langit orange.

"kenapa hasilnya sama saja? Sial apa yang salah dariku ini? Aku hanya ingin mereka tidak sedekat sekarang ini, ternyata tidak bisa dirubah, bukankah seharusnya masa depan itu bisa dirubah? Seenaknya saja dia menetapkan masa depan di depan mataku ini? Sial.. sial.. sial.." dia terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri disana.

"Chihiro-kun.."

"Waa!" Chihiro terkejut setengah mati dengan wajah di depannya itu, dia tersendak dan membentur batang di belakangnya sampai berbunyi keras membuat Aoki dan Yui melihat ke arah mereka.

"sepertinya aku mendengar suara sesuatu di arah sana" di tempat Chihiro, mulutnya langsung ditutup dengan kedua tangan orang yang muncul mendadak di depannya tadi.

"apa cuma perasaanmu saja, mungkin cuma tupai yang jatuh dari pohon"

"prasangkamu itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal Aoki, tapi aku yakin suaranya sangat kencang"

"sudahlah, kita pulang saja"

"hem, baiklah" setelah itu mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Wuah! Apa yang kalau lakukan Enjouji!?" seru Chihiro kepada orang tersebut.

"ma-maafkan aku! Setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu tidak ketahuan senpai kan?"

"itu tidak akan terjadi sampai kau datang dan hampir membuatku hampir ketahuan" ujar Chihiro kesal, Shino hanya memainkan jarinya dan menunduk.

"dan.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chihiro padanya, seketika Shino langsung diam dan membuka mulutnya.

"aku mendengar semuanya yang kau katakan tadi, apa maksudmu masa depan tidak bisa dirubah? Dan apa maksudmu kalau kau ingin mereka tidak sedekat sekarang?" Chihiro membulatkan matanya dan terlihat kesal sekali.

"kau.. kau mendengarku dari awal!?"

"beritahu aku Chihiro-kun" ujar Shino melihat Chihiro dengan tatapan datar.

"… Itu bukan urusanmu" Chihiro-kun langsung bangun dan melihat ke arah lain.

"lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, daripada kau terkena masuk angin" Chihiro meninggalkan Shino sendirian disana. Shino mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya.

Shino pov

"kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku tidak mau ini.. Chihiro..kun" aku terus menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh ini, apa yang diinginkan Chihiro benar – benar membuatku sedih dan kecewa, sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? Apa yang membuatku seperti ini? Dadaku sangat sakit, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahannya. Tanpa sadar akhirnya air mataku pun mengalir, dan disana aku menangis dengan hal yang tidak bisa kupahami ini.

Apa yang telah terjadi denganku?

Continue in Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Normal pov

Pada hari berikutnya Shino berusaha untuk datang ke ruang klub seperti biasa, satu langkah lagi untuk masuk ke dalam dia mendengar suara dari dalam.

'Taichi-senpai dan Inaba-senpai, apa yang mereka lakukan?' seketika dia masuk Shino melihat Inaba ingin mencoba memeluknya "Taichi~~" Taichi hanya mencoba mencegahnya dengan memegang dahinya.

"Inaba-senpai?" Shino memanggilnya, Inaba langsung menoleh cepat dan memperlihatkan sedikit merah di pipinya.

"ehem! Kau melihatnya Shino?" tanya Inaba yang tiba – tiba berubah menjadi Inaba yang seperti biasanya.

"ah, iya.. itu maksudku, ettoo.." Shino berusaha mencari alasan untuk tidak mendapatkan pandangan mematikan dari senpainya.

"katakan dengan jelas!" seru Inaba sedikit memperlihatkan aura kesalnya itu.

"yes ma'am!" jawab Shino spontan berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"osu, eh?" Chihiro tiba – tiba masuk dan langsung berhenti melihat Shino. Sama halnya dengan Shino dia langsung berwajah antara takut dan khawatir melihat Chihiro.

'dia di depanku, apa yang harus aku lakukan!? Melihat kejadian kemarin, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun kepadanya. Tapi itu di kelas, kalau disini aku tidak mau membuat para senpai khawatir, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, secepatnya! Tapi apa? Apa? Aku tidak tau~~' terlihat bintang berputar di atas kepala Shino memperlihatkan dia tidak bisa memikirkan kalimat yang harus dilontarkan. Sepintas ilham datang melalui telinga membuat Shino tau apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Enjou-" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Shino langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"ha-hari ini cuacanya cerah yah~!" Shino mengacungkan jempol padanya.

"eh? I-iya"

"hemm! Itu betul sekali, maka dari itu kita harus mendapat udara segar, kau juga harus melakukannya Chihiro-kun!"

"Enjouji?" Chihiro sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"kalau kau tidak mau, aku saja sendiri! Maka dari itu, selamat tinggal!" Shino langsung berlari ke luar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Enjouji!" Chihiro berusaha memanggilnya kembali.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanya Inaba, Taichi hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Enjouji.."

Di dalam toilet perempuan, Shino menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding dan perlahan – lahan turun dan duduk, dia menarik kedua kakinya dan menunduk menghadap kedua lututnya.

"haaaaa~~ itu tadi memalukan sekali, tapi akhirnya aku bisa melarikan diri dari Chihiro juga" Shino menghela nafas dengan leganya dan kembali murung kembali.

"apa aku akan tetap seperti ini? Tidak bisa berbicara dengan Chihiro-kun lagi. Aku tidak mau.. Chihiro-kun suka dengan Yui-senpai, aku bisa melihatnya dari matanya yang sedih ketika Yui-senpai mengatakan kepada Aoki-senpai kalau dia mencintainya, sedangkan aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan apa – apa dengannya" Shino memejamkan matanya menahan air mata yang mulai ingin jatuh lagi.

"Enjouji-san"

"Kyaa!" Shino tersentak kaget dengan mata seseorang yang berada 3 cm dari wajahnya yang tidak lain adalah Fujishima Maiko dari kelas yang sama dengan Taichi.

"kau berada disini sendirian, apa yang kau lakukan? Masturbasi?"

"ti-tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa, ngomong – ngomong kau siapa?" Fujishima menghela nafas.

"sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mengingatku Enjouji-san" Shino memiringkan kepalanya.

"aku Fujishima Maiko, kau pasti mengenal si Dewa Cinta Fujishima Maiko" ujar Fujishima mengangkat kacamatanya.

"ah iya, kita pernah bertemu pas perekrutan anggota baru kan?" tanya Shino.

"itu betul sekali, akhirnya kau mengingatku, walaupun sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu berkali – kali" gumam Fujishima.

"ma-maafkan aku!"

"tidak apa – apa, kutanya sekali lagi.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Shino langsung murung kembali mengingat gumaman sebelumnya, Fujishima hanya diam dan menarik tangan kanan Shino.

"eh?"

"kita akan berbicara di tempat lain, bagaimana?" Fujishima mengedipkan matanya.

"tapi, tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Shino berusaha untuk mengelak.

"bicara apa kamu? Terlihat jelas kalau kau sedang dalam masalah, terutama masalah cinta" Shino langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"a-aku tidak-"

"sudahlah ikut saja" Shino akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Fujishima menarik lengannya membawanya ke suatu tempat.

In Club Room

"Shinmwo waneh? Glek.. apa yang aneh?" Iori bertanya dengan keadaan penuh dengan makanan di mulutnya, Inaba hanya sweatdrop dan menchop dahinya.

"setidaknya habiskan dulu makananmu itu, tadi dia tiba – tiba pergi meninggalkan ruang klub ketika Chihiro masuk ke dalam" ujar Inaba.

"itu artinya… hemm.. Chihi-kun apa yang kau lakukan kepada Shino-chan?" Iori memperlihatkan muka ero kepadanya, Chihiro langsung membelalak kaget dan mengangkat bukunya hampir menutup wajahnya.

"tidak ada apa – apa!" seru Chihiro melihat ke arah lain.

"hemm.. anehnya, nee Inaban? Apa harus kita interogasi saja pria ini?" Iori melirik Inaba dengan senyum khasnya.

"oh~ sepertinya menarik" mereka berdua memperlihatkan devilish smile kepada Chihiro yang sudah merinding hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"hei hei kalian berdua hentikan" Taichi berusaha mencela mereka sampai pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Aoki dan Yui.

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Dan Inaba kenapa mukamu seram sekali?" Yui melihat Inaba yang masih dalam mode devil.

"ah tidak apa – apa, Chihiro sedikit mencurigakan jadi kami ingin menginterogasi dia, karena ingin mencari suasana menghiburkan, ya kan Iori?" Iori menganggukan kepalanya "itu kalian sebut hiburan?" balas Taichi di sampingnya.

"Kiriyama-senpai!"

"i-iya?" Chihiro langsung memegang lengannya dan memperlihatkan muka khawatirnya kepadanya.

"mau melatihku lagi? Hari ini aku senggang, apa Kiriyama-senpai juga?" tanya Chihiro dengan tergesa – gesa.

"hem iya hari ini aku tidak ada kerjaan, baiklah aku akan menemanimu lagi, kau duluan saja ke dojo, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu" ujar Yui tersenyum.

"baiklah aku akan menunggumu" Chihiro mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"tadi aku melihat Shino berlari sambil menunduk, apa kalian tau sesuatu?" tanya Yui.

"baru saja kami ingin menginterogasi Chihiro karena hal itu" ujar Inaba.

"ada apa yah? Mudah – mudahan tidak ada hubungan apa – apa dengan Mirai Koe" lanjut Iori.

"akhir – akhir ini, tidak ada yang mendengar Mirai Koe terlalu sering kan? sepertinya belum terjadi sesuatu yang fatal, kita hanya bisa menunggunya dan mengatasinya sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih parah lagi seperti kejadian Yui dan Aoki" ujar Inaba

"hem hanya hal biasa yang terdengar seperti suara para murid jika ingin mulai berbicara" lanjut Taichi.

"pokoknya lebih baik memberitahu jika mendengar sesuatu yang buruk, kalau begitu aku segera ke dojo saja, Chihiro menungguku, ugh!" Yui memegang kepalanya.

"Mirai Koe, kalian semua tolong diam" perintah Iori. Yui terus memejamkan matanya dan mulai mendengarnya.

[Kiriyama-san, aku.. aku..]

[Setidaknya aku ingin kau tidak jauh – jauh dariku, itu saja..]

"Chihiro.."

"kau mendengar suara Chihiro, apa yang dikatakannya?" Yui sedikit mengepal tangannya.

'siapa yang berbicara dengan Chihiro, itu bukan aku kan? pasti bukan.. dan yang pertama itu ditujukan padaku.. apa lanjutannya?'

"Yui!" Yui sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Aoki yang terlihat khawatir kepadanya.

"Chihiro sepertinya menunggu lama, dari Mirai Koe yang kudengar hehe"

"ah benar juga, itu pasti.. sudahlah kau pergi saja kami semua akan melanjutkan pekerjaan kita sampai Shino kembali, Aoki kau diam disini kan?" tanya Inaba.

"ah, hem baiklah"

"tenanglah Aoki, aku tidak akan lama, seperti biasa kau akan menungguku di jam yang sama di gerbang kan?"

"tentu saja" seru Aoki tersenyum.

"kalau begitu aku duluan" Yui meninggalkan mereka kembali dalam jalannya itu dia terus memikirkannya.

'aku akan membuktikannya'

Fujishima & Shino Place

"silahkan duduk Enjouji-san" ujar Fujishima duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di halaman selatan sekolah.

"sebenarnya tidak ada yang harus aku katakan Fujishima-senpai, aku hanya khawatir akan sesuatu itu saja"

"kau bisa curhat denganku apa saja walaupun bukan urusan cinta Enjouji-san, sebisa mungkin aku pasti akan melapangkan dadamu" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan matanya, Shino tidak bisa mengelak lagi akhirnya dia pun ikut duduk.

"aku ingin meminta pendapatmu Fujishima-senpai" Fujishima hanya diam, Shino pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"misalkan orang yang kau suka menyukai perempuan lain yang sudah mempunyai kekasih apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"ternyata benar masalah cinta, hem.. kalau menurutku, aku akan membuat pria itu menjadi milikku!" seru Fujishima dengan semangatnya.

"eh! Apa itu tidak terlalu memaksa!?" tanya Shino tidak percaya.

"jika diteruskan maka akan berdampak ke perempuan yang bersangkutan, dan akan terjadi perselisihan di antara mereka bertiga. Jika kau menyukai seseorang dengan tulus maka perasaan apapun pasti akan tersampaikan" Shino melebarkan matanya karena kagum dengan jawaban Fujishima, dia pun mengepal tangannya dan menunduk.

"ngomong – ngomong ini tentangmu kan?" tanya Fujishima dengan santai.

"ehh! Ti-tidak kok, siapa yah.. ah aku harus ke ruang klub pasti mereka semua mencariku, sudah yah Fujishima-senpai, terima kasih atas sarannya!" Shino mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk kepadanya dan pergi meninggalkan Fujishima di belakang.

In Dojo

"HYAA!" Yui membalikkan badan Chihiro ke lantai dan itu mengakhiri latihan mereka.

"hari ini sampai disini saja, ah memang karate itu sangat menyenangkan" seru Yui sambil menstrecth tangannya ke atas.

"menyenangkan?" tanya Chihiro yang masih duduk.

"sejak SMP aku selalu bermimpi ingin menjadi pemain karate nasional" Yui ikut duduk bersamanya diiringi dengan heningnya suara.

"heh~ mimpimu sangat bagus Kiriyama-san, tapi kenapa kau masih saja di tingkat kota saja? bukankah seharusnya kau sudah jauh entah kemana" ujar Chihiro

"ketika SMP terjadi sesuatu yang membuatku harus berhenti karate"

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chihiro ingin mengetahui lebih dalam, tapi Yui menjadi diam dan wajahnya pun menjadi sedih, Chihiro hanya bingung, seketika Yui pun tersenyum kepadanya.

"rahasia" jawab singkat Yui.

"eh Kiriyama-"

"ekhh! sudah waktunya untuk Aoki menungguku di gerbang, aku harus segera mengganti bajuku, sudah dulu yah Chihiro besok kita ketemu lagi di ruang klub" Chihiro langsung diam begitu Yui menyebutkan nama Aoki di depannya. Yui meninggalkannya, dengan cepat Chihiro menarik tangannya dan menghentikannya, Yui menoleh tidak mengerti dan sedikit mengecilkan matanya.

"Chihiro?"

Shino berlari menuju ruang klub dan masuk dengan nafas terengah – engah.

"oh akhirnya kau datang juga Shino" ujar Inaba sambil memegang kertas di tangannya.

"Chihiro?" tanya Shino yang masih terengah – engah.

"Chihiro.. dia berlatih karate dengan Yui di dojo, ada apa Shino? Kau terlihat khawatir" tanya Inaba memiringkan kepalanya.

"souka! Di doujo yah, arigatou Inaba-senpai"

"e-eh tunggu Shino!?" Shino kembali berlari, tanpa memedulikan sekelilingnya, Inaba melihatnya keluar dan sedikit bingung.

"ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya, karena tidak begitu mempedulikannya Inaba kembali melanjutkan mengetiknya.

Sementara itu di saat yang sama Aoki menunggu lebih cepat di gerbang sekolah sambil melihat ke arah doujo menunggu kehadiran pacarnya yang keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"Chihiro.."

"Yui-san.. tidak.. Yui!" Yui sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar panggilan terhadapnya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Seharusnya dia sudah pulang bersama Aoki jika tidak terjadi hal seperti ini. Yui mengingat apa yang dia dengar dari Mirai Koe, apa yang akan terjadi sebelum Mirai Koe tersebut terjadi, dia harus mengikuti alur ini.

"ada apa Chihiro? tiba – tiba kau serius sekali.." Chihiro mencengkram erat tangannya, dia menunduk dan mengeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Yui, di saat keheningan tanpa ada seseorang satu pun, Chihiro mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kiriyama-san, aku.. aku.. aku menyukaimu!" Yui membulatkan matanya dan sontak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"apa yang kau katakan Chihiro!? apa kau sadar kalau perkataanmu bisa membawa masalah!?" Seru Yui sambil melihat ke arah gerbang melalui celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit dan bernafas lega karena perkataan Chihiro sama sekali tidak terdengar Aoki.

"apa kau masih memikirkan Aoki-san di saat seperti ini?"

"tentu saja, jika dia mendengar kau berkata seperti itu, kejadian dengan Taichi bisa terulang kembali! Dia bukan tipe pendiam seperti dugaanmu Chihiro!" Chihiro mencengkram erat tangannya sampai Yui tidak bisa berkutik.

"aku tidak peduli dengannya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja padamu Yui" sembari jari mengelus dagunya, Yui pun tidak tahan dan menepis tangannya.

"jangan menyentuhku seperti itu! Sebenarnya kau itu mau apa!?" Chihiro tidak bisa menahan kesalnya dan langsung saja memeluk Yui dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya.

"aku hanya ingin kau tidak jauh – jauh dariku! Itu saja.." Aoki seperti mendengar teriakan samar – samar dari arah dojo, dia melirik jamnya yang sudah melebihi 20 menit dari janjinya.

"kenapa lama sekali? Apa aku harus menghampirinya saja?" akhirnya Aoki pun berjalan menuju dojo. Yui yang sadar bahwa Aoki sudah menghampirinya dia pun berusaha mendorong Chihiro.

"lepaskan aku Chihiro! Aoki berjalan ke arah sini!" akhirnya Chihiro melepaskannya dan memegang pipinya dan dengan cepat bibirnya langsung menempel dengannya, Yui membulatkan matanya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan diri karena cengkraman Chihiro yang benar – benar sangat kuat. Di saat bersamaan Aoki melihat Shino yang berlari menuju ke arah pintu dojo.

"Shino-chan?"

Shino langsung membuka pintunya dengan cepat dan melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat, dia menjatuhkan handphonenya yang sebelumnya dia pegang dan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya, dia memegang dadanya dengan erat. Aoki yang sudah beberapa langkah lagi melihat sepintas apa yang terlihat di matanya itu, Yui sadar akan kehadiran Shino langsung mendorong Chihiro dan membulatkan matanya melihat Aoki yang sudah terlihat jelas di depannya, apa dia melihatnya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Itu yang di pikiran Yui, tapi yang pertama dia lakukan adalah..

"Shino, ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" seru Yui kepada Shino yang diam membatu di depannya.

"aku tau itu.. itu bukan salahmu Yui-senpai" Shino berjalan lambat menghampiri Chihiro yang hanya diam di tempat, dan tanpa sadar Shino

PLAAKK

"YANG SALAH ADALAH DIA!" tamparan keras di pipi kanannya membuat Chihiro sadar akan kelakukannya, Shino mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah turun deras di depannya membuat Yui benar – benar terkejut begitu pula dengan Chihiro, Shino kembali berlari melewati Aoki, Yui membulatkan matanya melihat Aoki yang menatapnya dengan sedih, Yui pun tidak kuat dan menunduk mengepal tangannya.

"kenapa kau masih disini Chihiro?"

"Yui.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"KAU MASIH MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA!" Chihiro pun mengambil tasnya dan langsung meninggalkannya dan otomatis melewati Aoki tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Yui pun menyenderkan badannya ke dinding dan jatuh terduduk menunggu Aoki yang datang menghampirinya.

"Yui?" panggilnya. Yui menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang sudah pucat dia pun tersenyum kepadanya.

"kau melihatnya?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar yang seperti sudah menahan tangis.

"hanya sepintas, tapi aku yakin aku jelas melihat kau dan Chihiro.." Yui langsung menutup mukanya dengan lututnya, dia sangat takut untuk melihat wajah Aoki, apa yang akan dikatakannya?

"kenapa kau menutup mukamu? Apa sekarang kau takut melihatku?" tanyanya dengan tegas.

"aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya, aku.. aku.. aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja" ujarnya yang masih menutup mukanya.

"kenapa kau selalu saja seperti ini.. sudah kubilang untuk menceritakan semuanya kalau kita mendengar Mirai Koe, kenapa kau selalu ingin menyelesaikan ini semua sendirian? Aku tau kau tidak ingin bergantung dengan orang lain, tapi disini sudah ada orang yang bersedia untuk terus menolongmu Yui" Yui melihat Aoki yang hanya memberikan wajah datarnya.

"aku-aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu dan semuanya khawatir! Aku.. aku" Yui tidak sadar kalau Aoki sudah memeluknya dengan pelan, Yui akhirnya menangis pelan.

"kau tidak marah?"

"kenapa aku harus marah padamu? Orang yang harus aku lampiaskan tidak ada disini, dan aku tau ini bukan salahmu Yui.. setelah mendengar pengakuanmu kemarin" Aoki lebih mempererat dekapannya.

"maafkan aku.. aku benar – benar minta maaf" Yui menangis lebih kencang di dekapan orang yang dia cintai itu. Di lain sisi Inaba, Taichi dan Iori sudah berkemas untuk pulang dan langsung di datangi oleh Shino yang bernafas terengah – engah dengan matanya yang merah.

"Shino, kau itu dari- he- hei! Kau habis menangis! Ada apa!?" Shino langsung melewatinya tanpa menjawab dan mengambil tasnya, dia mendapat genggaman dari seseorang.

"ada apa Shino-chan? Hari ini kau benar – benar berbeda! Ada apa denganmu!? Apa kau mendengar Mirai Koe?" tanya Iori dengan tampang khawatirnya, tanpa pikir panjang Shino langsung melepas tangannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Shino! Jika kau tidak menjawab, kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini, katakan! Apa yang terjadi!?" bentak Inaba dengan kesal.

"Enjouji.. kalau kau diam seperti itu, masalah apapun tidak akan selesai" ujar Taichi.

"jangan berbicara kalau senpai mengerti dengan perasaanku!" Shino langsung menepis tangan Inaba dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Shino!" "Shino-chan!" "Enjouji!"

"pasti terjadi sesuatu ketika kita sama sekali tidak menyadarinya" gumam Inaba melihat Shino berlari tidak melihat sekelilingnya.

Shino berlari sekuat tenaga sampai ke batas nafasnya, dia pun akhirnya menyender ke dinding di sampingnya dan perlahan – lahan jatuh terduduk dan memegang terus dadanya.

"kenapa ini? Apa yang aku rasakan? Sakit.. rasanya sangat sakit Chihiro, kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu? Chihiro-kun bodoh" bayangan Chihiro yang terus saja membayangi pikiran Shino membuat air mata kembali jatuh dari pelipis matanya. Inaba hanya melihat Shino dari kejauhan dan mengecilkan matanya.

"Inaba, sedang apa kau? Ayo kita pulang" teriak Taichi.

"ah iya.. Shino.." gumamnya yang lalu meninggalkannya sendirian disana diterpa oleh angin musim dingin yang dapat membuat siapa saja menggigil karenanya, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? mungkin waktu yang akan menentukan kapan dia akan memberitahu semuanya, pikir Inaba.

To Be Continue In Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Inaba pov

Sudah 2 minggu sejak gelagat aneh dari Shino, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi, dia selalu diam jika aku bertanya hal itu, aku melihat salju yang turun dengan pelannya walaupun dinginnya bisa menusuk badan yang sudah dibungkus oleh berlapis – lapis kain, aku terus menunggu di sana menunggu kemunculan orang yang kuharapkan akan datang, aku melihat jam tanganku yang sudah kurang terlihat karena embun – embun salju.

"dia itu kemana sih!? Padahal sudah jam segini, seenaknya saja dia membuatku menunggu selama ini" dengan kesal aku menghentakkan kakiku, aku mengusap kedua telapak tanganku menahan dingin, tidak lama tiba - tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri di depanku, aku mengangkat kepalaku melihat orang tersebut.

"maaf aku terlambat" dengan tenangnya dia tersenyum padaku bagaikan tidak terjadi apa – apa, aku mendengus kesal padanya.

"Taichi, apa kau sadar kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" dia hanya tertawa kecil, aku hanya tersenyum datar melihat sikapnya yang polos itu.

"yah, hanya kali ini aku memaafkanmu, untuk selanjutnya kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi" aku mulai berjalan menyisiri jalan dengan Taichi di sampingku, hari ini kami hanya ingin jalan - jalan di kota sebelah.

"cepat sekali yah, tidak terasa libur hampir berakhir" ujarnya dengan santai.

"lebih baik kau harus cepat - cepat memikirkan kariermu untuk ke depannya atau kau tidak akan menjadi pria yang baik" ujarku dengan memberikan cengiran khasku, dia hanya sedikit terkejut dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan memelas.

"apa kau sudah ada rencana?" tanyaku.

"tidak ada, aku masih belum tahu aku harus kemana, ngomong - ngomong.." Taichi langsung saja menggenggam tanganku, aku merasa semburat merah menjalar di pipiku.

"hari ini kita sedang kencan, lebih baik jangan membicarakan hal yang membuatku murung seketika" ujarnya mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"na!? Jangan menggodaku!" aku melirik ke arah lain dengan kesal sambil menutup semburat merah di pipiku walaupun aku masih memegang tangannya.

"hahaha tapi kau senang kan? Bisa memegang tanganku?" ledeknya.

"yah sedikit sih" ujarku menunduk menahan malu.

Akhirnya aku berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Taichi.

"ah benar, apa kau melihat kualifikasi Chihiro kemarin lusa? Aku tidak sempat melihatnya gara - gara Rina memaksaku untuk pergi menemaninya belanja, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya haha"

"aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, lagipula Chihiro pasti lolos kan? Dilihat dari latihannya selama ini" ujarku.

"kau tidak mendengar kabarnya, Chihiro tidak lolos" aku tidak percaya dengan perkataannya, Chihiro tidak lolos!?

"dia tidak lolos? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"aku tidak melihatnya, tapi dari temanku dia bilang Chihiro langsung kalah telak di babak pertama, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi selama latihan dan selalu melukai dirinya sendiri" ada yang tidak beres disini, itu berarti sikapnya benar - benar berubah sejak Shino berlari sambil menangis. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, aku akan bertanya dengannya setelah liburan nanti, aku akan memaksanya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya walaupun dia tidak mau. Selagi aku memikirkan hal tersebut, pandanganku langsung berubah arah menuju kaca restoran keluarga melihat kedua orang yang kukenal sedang bersenda bergurau.

"Yui dan Aoki? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" aku menempelkan wajahku di kaca besar untuk memastikan penglihatanku benar.

"apa yang kau lakukan Inaba? Kau terlihat seperti stalker, ayolah kita punya rencana kita sendiri, jangan mengganggu yang lain" Taichi sweat drop melihat tingkah lakuku, aku tidak peduli dan terus melihat mereka.

"apa kau tidak tertarik Taichi? Ini kesempatan kita melihat bagaimana kelakuan mereka jika hanya berdua di tempat seperti ini" ujarku dengan semangat.

Normal pov

"Yui bagaimana enak?" tanya Aoki dengan senyuman polos di wajahnya.

"mah seperti biasa, lagipula aku sudah sering makan di tempat ini" Aoki langsung sweat drop mendengar jawaban singkat dan menusuk.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Yui!?, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan jadwal matang untuk kencan kita hari ini" Serunya tidak percaya.

"aku tidak bisa menolakmu, lagipula aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi" Aoki terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Yui, seketika bening - bening air mata muncul di matanya.

"aku senang sekali, kau sudah menerimaku sejauh ini" ujarnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"kau terlalu berlebihan" terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"berarti kau sudah berani melakukan itu dong?" Yui memiringkan wajahnya tidak mengerti.

"aa~~" Aoki membuka mulutnya dan tanpa pikir panjang pukulan perut membuat Aoki menjerit kesakitan.

"Oww! Apa yang kau lakukan Yui!?" rintis Aoki memegang perutnya.

"tiba - tiba saja kau mendekatkan wajahmu, secara refleks aku akan membalas perlakuanmu, jangan salahkan aku" apa maksudnya itu! Jerit Aoki dalam hati.

"kalau kau segitu inginnya disuapi olehku, sebaiknya bilang dari awal" ujar Yui mengadahkan sendok ke mulutnya, butuh waktu lama bagi Aoki untuk meresponnya.

"kau mau atau tidak!? Jangan membuatku malu" serunya dengan blushing berat, Aoki langsung spontan membuka mulutnya.

"baik! aaa~~" Yui terus mempertahankan keseimbangan tangannya sampai pandangannya teralihkan orang yang menempel di kaca yang terus melihatnya, tidak sadar Yui mendorong sendoknya masuk ke dalam mulut Aoki dengan kecepatan penuh membuat Aoki tersedak.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" teriak Yui dengan amarah yang sangat dahsyat.

"gawat, kita tertangkap basah, ayo lari" Inaba langsung meraih tangan Taichi dan menariknya.

"ka~li~an~ ma~u~ ke~ma~na~!?" terlihat jelas sekali aura hitam yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, Yui benar - benar sangat marah, sangat..

Inaba sama sekali tidak bisa menandingi Yui dengan amarah yang sangat bergejolak, Taichi hanya sweat drop dan menghela nafasnya dan bergumam "sudah kubilang jangan lakukan". Akhirnya Yui menarik Inaba Dan Taichi masuk ke dalam restaurant dimana Aoki sudah menunggu mereka.

"itte~ mulutku masih sakit.. Taichi dan inaba-chan, kenapa kalian mengganggu moment terbaikku tadi?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipinya.

"salahkan Yui, aku hanya ingin melihat" Taichi hanya menatap datar melihat pacarnya yang sama sekali tidak mengakui kesalahannya, sama halnya dengan Yui.

"Oh ya, kau sudah tau? Kalau Chihiro kalah dalam kualifikasi karatenya?" terlihat jeda dari Yui yang langsung tersedak teh yang dia minum.

"di-dia kalah? Kenapa bisa? Padahal aku sudah melatihnya dengan keras" cara bicaranya terlihat gugup sekali membuat Inaba semakin curiga.

"apa kau tau ses-" "Ah! Air tehnya sedikit mengenai bajuku, maaf.. aku mau ke toilet dulu" Yui langsung bergegas menuju ke toilet. Sementara itu Inaba menggigit jarinya menahan rasa penasarannya.

"aku juga mau ke toilet, kalian berdua tunggulah sebentar disini" Inaba pun dengan cepat berjalan mengejarnya. Aoki terlihat sedikit panik, Taichi pun menyadari sesuatu dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Aoki, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil meminum kopinya.

"kau.. Jangan - jangan dari awal kalian berdua sudah merencanakannya!?" tuduh Aoki dengan kesal.

"tidak, aku pun baru menyadarinya ketika Inaba tidak bisa diam di sampingku" ujar Taichi dengan tenang.

"lalu, apa kau mau menceritakannya? Dari awal aku memang sudah merasakan bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Kiriyama, dia sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengan Chihiro, dan Enjouji juga tidak mau berbicara banyak kepada kita. Sebenarnya, apa yang dirahasiakan Kiriyama kepada kita? Begitu pula dengan mereka berdua" ujarnya sambil mengaduk - aduk kopinya.

"tidak ada yang harus aku jawab, kau harus menanyakannya padanya, itu keputusannya" ujarnya.

Yui menatap wajahnya di hadapan cermin, meratapi betapa bodohnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa bertindak biasa di depan Taichi dan Inaba. Dia tau betul bahwa Inaba berusaha mencari tau rahasianya. Dia teringat dulu, Inaba lah yang pertama mengetahui kalau dia mempunyai androphia, Inaba sangat cepat dalam menanggapi situasi, dan sekarang dia berusaha membuatnya mengakui semuanya. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup di belakangnya, Yui sudah menyadari keberadaannya datang ke tempat ini.

"tidak ada yang mau aku katakan Inaba, aku hanya ingin membersihkan noda di bajuku, itu saja" ujarnya.

"Mirai Koe ya, kau sudah tau apa yang akan kukatakan, itu menjadi lebih mudah" Inaba memberikan cengiran khasnya, dengan perlahan dia memutar kunci pintu di belakangnya.

"lalu apa? Kau akan menginterogasiku dan mengunci pintu di belakangmu itu sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam dan mengganggu pembicaraan kita?" Inaba sedikit membulatkan matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"sejauh mana kau mendengarnya? Memang benar, aku mengunci pintunya, itu agar kau mau menjawab semua pertanyaanku hari ini Yui"

"hah.. Kenapa kau suka sekali mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain Inaba?" dia menyalakan air kran di depannya dan mencuci tangannya.

"tentu saja, jika ada hubungannya dengan Mirai Koe, aku akan berusaha untuk mengetahui semuanya"

"sudah cukup dengan egomu itu Inaba, aku sudah muak dengannya" ujarnya dengan kesal, Inaba hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"maafkan aku karena bersifat seperti ini, tapi sudah seharusnya, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian jatuh di dalam perangkapnya" satu kalimat yang membuat Yui sedikit tersadar, selama ini Inaba hanya memikirkan Mirai Koe sehingga gelagat aneh pun dia menganggapnya seperti itu.

"maaf Inaba, tapi sudah kubilang kalau ini tidak ada hubungannya dengannya, ini hanya masalah pribadiku saja"

"tapi kenapa kau sampai membawa - bawa Chihiro dan Shino ke dalam masalah?" tanyanya. Sekarang Yui mulai susah dalam membalasnya, apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Aoki sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti menghela napas, dan Taichi hanya membaca buku yang sudah dia bawa dari rumah, sepertinya hal tadi membuat mereka sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulutnya, tapi seketika pukulan pundak menyadarkan mereka.

"UWA!"

"hehe kalian terkejut yah? Sedang apa kalian disini?" ternyata yang membuat mereka terkejut tidak lain adalah Nagase Iori.

"Iori-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku sedang belanja dan tiba - tiba aku melihat kalian disini, jadi aku mampir untuk menyapa kalian. Hanya berdua? Tumben sekali melihat kalian pergi berdua saja"

"tidak.. Inaba dan Kiriyama berada di toilet jadi kami sedang menunggu mereka" ujar Taichi.

"kau jangan berbicara seperti kau tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi Taichi!" seru Aoki memukul meja dengan sepelan mungkin.

"tenang Aoki, aku tau perasaanmu tapi biarkan Inaba yang mengatasi semuanya" ujar Taichi berusaha menenangkannya.

"aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi aku akan menemui mereka" Iori langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat Inaba dan Yui.

"jawab aku Yui.. Kenapa kau membawa Shino dan Chihiro ke dalam masalah pribadimu?" Yui hanya menunduk enggan melihat wajah Inaba secara langsung. Inaba pun memegang pundaknya dan meremasnya.

"kau tidak mau mengatakannya?" Yui menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tch.. Kau ini keras kepala sekali, baiklah aku menyerah" Yui menghela nafas lega.

"tapi untuk terakhir kalinya dengarkan aku Yui, jika kau benar - benar membawa mereka dalam masalahmu lebih baik kau meminta maaf kepada mereka sebelum terlambat. Fenomena ini tidak akan berakhir jika kita tidak bersatu untuk menghadapinya" Inaba tersenyum kepadanya, Yui kembali menunduk sembari menjawab "ya". Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"halo~ Inaban, Yui, kalian di dalam? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuka pintunya, kau menguncinya Inaba? Kalau begitu lebih baik kau membukanya, karena sebentar lagi mungkin Taichi dan Aoki akan berdebat tiada henti. Jadi,, kalian keluar yah?" knop pintu tersebut berputar dan terbuka menunjukkan Inaba dan Yui.

"Iori, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tanya Inaba dengan heran.

"aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini.. Daripada itu lebih baik kalian cepat - cepat sebelum Taichi dan Aoki bertengkar lagi" sesampainya ke meja mereka, Aoki langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Yui! Kau tidak apa - apa!? Apa Inaba-chan melakukan sesuatu padamu!? Inaba-chan, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku nanti" ujar Aoki sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Yui.

"iya, iya.. Sebelum itu kau harus memberitahu rahasiamu kepada kita" mata Yui melebar dan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Inaba! Kau bilang kau tidak mau membicarakannya lagi! Kenapa!?" seru Yui tidak percaya.

"maaf.. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa membiarkannya. Aoki.. Apa yang kau dan Yui rahasiakan?" Aoki tetap diam dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sorot mata semua orang tertuju ke mereka.

"seperti tempat ini tidak cocok, bagaimana kalau kita pindah saja?" akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk keluar dari restoran tersebut dan pergi ke taman yang sepi tidak ada satupun anak - anak yang bermain disana.

"dan.. Bisa kau jelaskan?" Aoki tetap diam, Yui menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"sebelum itu Inaba-chan.." Aoki memegang dagu Yui lalu menariknya dan memberikan kecupan di bibirnya.

"mmmh!" Yui tidak bisa mengelak, dia hanya bisa terdiam pasrah dicium sambil dilihati langsung oleh Taichi, Inaba dan Iori.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Inaba dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"kyaaa~ Aoki mencium Yui~ kau sudah berani yah Aoki-san~" goda Iori sambil menunjuk - nunjuknya.

"Nagase.. Sepertinya kau salah untuk meresponnya.. Dan he-"

"Hey! Sampai kapan kalian terus bermesraan seperti itu!? Kau kira aku dan Taichi tidak pernah melakukannya, aku sudah menciumnya lebih banyak daripada kalian! Iya kan Taichi?" seru Inaba sambil tersipu malu.

"sejak kapan kau menganggapnya sebagai pertandingan!? Aku juga tidak akan menjawabnya!" seru Taichi ikut tersipu.

"enaknya~ Taichi sudah mencium Inaba seperti mencium bantalnya sendiri" ledek Iori dengan menutup mulutnya guna menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

"Nagase! Aku tidak pernah mencium bantalku sesering itu! Shimatta!" Taichi keceplosan bicara, sontak dia langsung menutup mulutnya.

"hehe~ sesering itu?" Iori menyipitkan matanya sembari menatap Taichi dengan pandangan ingin tau lebih dalam lagi. Taichi hanya diam pasrah saja.

"fuahh! Hentikan kalian, ini salah paham! Aoki! Ada apa dengan kau? Tiba – tiba menciumku seenaknya, aku belum mempersiapkan apa – apa.. dan di depan semuanya.. kau ingin membuatku malu hah?" ujarnya sambil memainkan jarinya.

"iya~~ aku sudah rindu dengan rasa di bibirmu tanpa pikir aku sudah melakukannya, maafkan aku Yui" ujarnya menunduk dengan rasa menyesal.

"untuk kali ini saja aku memaafkanmu, lain kali tolong bicarakan kembali denganku"

"Baik!" seru Aoki dengan semangatnya.

"ya ampun.. jika diteruskan seperti ini, aku harus memikirkan nama panggilan baru untuk Yui, DereYui? Dere Dere Yui? Tsundere Yui?" Iori mulai kembali dengan dunianya sendiri.

"jangan membuat nama – nama aneh seperti itu, aku juga tidak tsundere!" seru Yui membantah Iori.

"stop – stop~~ iya, bercandanya sampai sini saja, kau tau Aoki.. kau sangat hebat dalam mengganti topik pembicaraan, aku pun sampai lupa apa tujuanku. Aoki.. kau berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hal ini demi Yui kan? tapi ini tidak akan merubah pikiranku untuk menyerah untuk tidak mengetahuinya, jika ini diteruskan.. sampai kapanpun Mirai Koe tidak akan selesai.." ujar Inaba dengan seriusnya.

"kenapa kau seyakin itu? Kita tidak tau bahwa ini tidak akan selesai jika kita tidak bersama kan? jangan membuat kesimpulan seperti itu Inaba-chan" Aoki membalas dengan kesal. Memang selalu seperti ini, Fuuzen Kazura selalu mencari kesenangan dari kita berlima, dia pun akan mencoba membuat kita semua selalu bersama apa pun caranya sampai Chihiro dan Shino menjadi anggota CRC dia pun membawa – bawa mereka ke masalah kita.

"bukankah selalu seperti ini?" tanya Inaba dengan santai, Yui mengepal tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya.

"baiklah, jika itu maumu.. kau hanya ingin tau kan?" Aoki sedikit terkejut, dia menggenggam tangannya.

"kenapa kau!? Bukankah kau tidak mau memberitahunya ke siapapun?"

"tidak apa – apa kan? tadi kau juga mengatakannya kan.. kalau Yui yang akan memutuskannya" ujar Taichi dengan tersenyum lembut.

"itu benar sih.." ujar Aoki.

"tidak apa – apa Yui? pikirkanlah lagi kalau kau ingin mengatakannya" Iori sedikit membujuknya walaupun dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali mengetahuinya.

"tidak usah dipikirkan.. lebih cepat kau beritahu kami apa yang kau sembunyikan"

"Inaban! Bukannya itu terlalu memaksa! Biarkan Yui untuk memikirkannya" seru Iori.

"tidak apa – apa Iori.. aku sudah memutuskannya untuk memberitahu semuanya.." ujar Yui tersenyum kepadanya.

"Yui.." ujar Iori.

Yui akhirnya memberitahu semua yang dia rahasiakan kepada mereka termasuk dengan kejadiannya dengan Chihiro di dojo begitupun dengan Mirai Koe, mendengar alasan kenapa Yui tidak memberitahu Mirai Koe yang sebenarnya membuat Inaba menaikkan urat dahinya sampai di atas alis matanya.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya Yui!? kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya sendiri lagi kan? kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" seru Inaba dengan kesal, memperlihatkan muka marahnya kepada Yui membuatnya semuanya tidak berani untuk menjawab balik.

"Kiriyama punya alasan sendiri Inaba.. jangan terlalu dipikir-" perkataannya langsung dipotong olehnya.

"kau selalu saja membelanya Taichi! Dia selalu seperti ini, tidak pernah memberitahu yang sebenarnya bagaikan kalau dia ini tidak mempercayai kita! Kau pikir kita semua ini apa? Kita sama – sama terlibat dengan fenomenanya, sebaiknya kau lebih banyak memberitahu apa yang kau dengar! Jangan menungguku untuk menyuruh dan memaksamu" Inaba sama sekali tidak bisa dihentikan, Taichi pun berhenti untuk berbicara lagi.

"Inaban.. sudahlah.." bujuk Iori dengan lembut.

"maafkan aku.. kalau aku memberitahu kalian, pasti Chihiro dan Shino tidak akan seperti sekarang.. maafkan aku.." Yui sudah meneteskan air mata, Aoki hanya melihatnya datar dan terus menggenggam tangannya.

"jangan meminta maaf kepadaku.. yang harus kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf ke mereka berdua, kali ini aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, tapi selama Mirai Koe masih berjalan pasti aku akan terus mencari informasi yang berguna dari kalian semua, mau itu privasi atau bukan.."

Yui pov

itu benar, jika secuil Mirai Koe yang terdengar bisa memperlihatkan masa depan, pasti masa depan itu pun bisa diubah dengan usaha dan juga kepercayaan kita kepada orang lain, tapi untuk kali ini.. apa bisa dirubah? Apa aku bisa mengembalikan keadaan menjadi seperti semula? Seperti sedia kala? Apakah dengan meminta maaf saja cukup? Tidak.. tidak.. meminta maaf tidak akan cukup, aku sudah melakukan hal yang kejam berulang – ulang kali, tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain bahkan aku tidak memikirkan apa yang dirasakan Chihiro.. aku ini memang orang yang kejam.. tapi Aoki tidak pernah menyetujui semua prasangka yang aku lontarkan, dia selalu mengatakan hal – hal yang baik tentangku.. hah~~ dia memang orang yang baik.. Aoki..

Yosh! Aku akan langsung meminta maaf kepada mereka mulai besok, mungkin aku akan memulainya dari Shino, dia terlihat shock dengan kegagalan Chihiro dan juga sejak kejadian itu, dia sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengannya, mungkin karena aku telah menci- ah tidak! Aku mengingatnya lagi! Hah.. kepalaku sudah penuh dengan kata – kata maaf.. mungkin mengaku kepada Inaba dan semuanya sedikit melapangkan pikiranku, terimakasih Inaba, Taichi dan juga Iori, dan juga kau Aoki..

_To Be Continue in Chapter 11_

**Akhirnya selesai! Wah sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir update yah. Author punya banyak sekali kesibukan di dunia nyata, senin Author akan ada try out dan juga Author harus memikirkan universitas yang Author inginkan (Weiss! Malah nyeleweng curhat nih hehe!) oh ya ini adalah chapter dimana chapter selanjutnya bakalan lebih lama lagi updatenya, makanya chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya. Terima kasih sudah membaca Fanfic Author termasuk Kokoro Connect Hold Hands dan juga yang lainnya, Author sangat senang jika melihat ada seseorang yang membaca Fanfic Author. Mungkin sampai sini, jangan lupa Reviewnya yah teman – teman~~**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**Shino pov **

Hari ini seperti biasa lagi, tidak melakukan apa – apa.. hah~~ seharusnya sekarang aku sudah mendengar suara Taichi-senpai, tapi melihat kelakuanku beberapa minggu yang lalu membuatku malu untuk menatap muka para senpai. Liburan sebentar lagi selesai dan aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu mereka lagi terutama Yui-senpai dan Chihiro..

Aku melihat ke luar jendela, aku terkejut melihatnya.

"Yui-senpai?" aku bertanya – tanya, mau apa senpai datang ke rumahku? Dan sejak kapan senpai tau rumahku? tanpa sadar bel rumahku berbunyi.. apa aku harus membukanya? atau tidak? Aku yakin Yui-senpai ada maksud untuk datang kesini.

[Kyaa! Apa ini!? Apa ini!? Manisnya!]

hikh! Tiba – tiba saja Mirai Koe muncul! Tadi itu Yui-senpai kan? kenapa dia berteriak histeris seperti itu yah? Ah, berarti ini tandanya aku pasti akan mempersilahkannya masuk. Aku langsung turun ke bawah dan membuka pintu.

"Hi Shino, konnichiwa" Yui-senpai menyapaku seperti biasa, memang benar hanya aku yang berlebihan, aku pun menyuruhnya masuk dan mempersilahkannya duduk di ruang tamu.

"hee~ jadi ini rumahmu yah? Ternyata besar juga, tidak seperti rumahku" ujarnya.

"tidak kok"

"nee Shino, apa orang tuamu sedang pergi?" tanyanya.

"ya, hari ini mereka kerja" jawabku, langsung saja Yui-senpai langsung bermuka serius, aku sedikit merinding walau hanya melihatnya, memang benar Yui-senpai ada maksud untuk datang~

"nee Shino-chan~" 'Shino-chan?' sejak kapan Yui-senpai memanggilku dengan kata –chan di belakangnya? Gawat~ memang benar.

"Shino aku ingin ke kamarmu, boleh?" aku langsung tersadar dari khayalanku.

"hee, haa, ah, iya tentu saja" aku langsung membawanya ke kamarku, satu langkah memasuki kamarku dan melihatnya, Yui-senpai langsung membatu dan diam di tempat. Ada apa? Aku terus melihatnya dengan rasa penasaran, langsung saja bola mata yui langsung dipenuhi oleh bintang – bintang.

"Kyaa! Apa ini!? Apa ini!? Manisnya!" aku langsung tersontak kaget dengan reaksi senpai, itu Mirai Koe yang kudengar! Ternyata disini terjadinya, lalu apa yang membuatnya histeris seperti itu, memang ada yang salah dengan kamarku yah? Ah, kalau tidak salah Yui-senpai mempunyai ketertarikan dengan semua hal yang terlihat imut, mungkin ini maksudnya yah..

**Yui pov**

Apa maksudnya ini!? Kamar ini terlalu imut! Dindingnya yang berwarna kuning terang benar – benar membawa suasana nyaman, dan boneka – boneka ini, lucu sekali! Shino mempunyai boneka lebih banyak daripada punyaku, dan apa ini!? Kasurnya memakai seprai dengan latar beruang yang sangat lucu! Aku tidak bisa menahannya! Aku langsung melompat ke kasurnya dan memeluk dakimakura (guling) beruang dengan erat.

"Yui-senpai.. kau tidak apa – apa?" HA! Gawat! Apa yang aku lakukan!? Aku langsung tersadar dari mimpi indahku dan langsung melepas dakimakura yang kupeluk tadi, ya ampun.. aku selalu seperti ini jika melihat barang – barang yang terlihat imut, aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku.. ternyata tanpa fenomena "Unleashing Desire", aku pun bisa seperti ini.

"ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja hehe" aku menempatkan dakimakura tersebut ke tempatnya dan duduk di kasurnya.

Baiklah.. apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Langsung to the point atau basa basi dulu?

"Yui-senpai? Sebenarnya maksud kedatangan senpai kesini untuk apa?" ternyata langsung to the point ya.. aku menatapnya dengan serius.

"aku.. aku merasa aku seperti melakukan kesalahan yang sangat dalam terhadapmu, walaupun aku tidak tau apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepadamu. Tapi, aku sangat ingin, ingin sekali untuk meminta maaf kepadamu. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku!" aku membungkuk kepadanya sambil memejamkan mataku menanti responnya.

**Shino pov **

Yui-senpai!? Kenapa dia yang meminta maaf kepadaku, seharusnya bukan dia yang harus meminta maaf, bukan senpai..

Tapi siapa? Aku benar – benar bingung~

Sekilas aku teringat dengan wajah seseorang yang sangat aku tidak ingin ingat.

"angkat badanmu Yui-senpai, senpai tidak pantas melakukan hal ini kepadaku, jadi tolong.." senpai mengangkat badannya dan melihatku dengan bingung.

"untuk semuanya.. bukan senpai yang harus meminta maaf kepadaku, aku pun tidak tau siapa yang salah disini, jadi tolong hentikan!" aku memperbesar suaraku di akhir, Yui-senpai langsung memasang ekspresi khawatir padaku.

"Shino.."

**Normal pov**

"kau kenapa Shino? apa ini karena kejadian aku dengan Chihiro? kalau kau ada masalah dengan hal itu, aku bisa menjelaskannya" Yui meraih bahu Shino akan tetapi tangannya langsung ditepisnya.

"tolong jangan sebut namanya!" Yui terbelalak kaget, sekaligus sadar akan teriakannya, namanya? Maksudnya Chihiro?

"maksudmu Chihiro? kenapa kau kesal sekali jika aku menyebut namanya? Apa semua ini adalah karena Chihiro?" tanyanya.

"tolong pergi Yui-senpai" ujarnya.

"tu-tunggu Shino, aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu kalau ini kesalahpahaman, jika kau marah karena Chihiro melakukan hal itu padaku, aku bisa membuatnya untuk meminta maaf kepadamu, jadi tolong biarkan aku mendengar keluhanmu disini dan sekarang..! onegai.." pinta Yui dengan memelas, Shino terus mengepal tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"keluarlah senpai.. biarkan aku sendiri dulu" dengan suara kecilnya namun itu bisa terdengar jelas oleh Yui, karena Yui tidak bisa membujuknya, akhirnya Yui menyerah dan keluar dari rumahnya dan memandang lurus ke jendela kamarnya, gagal.. itu yang dipikirkan Yui saat itu. karena khawatir akhirnya dia menelepon Aoki untuk melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

"jadi gagal yah.. hebat sekali Shino-chan bisa membuatmu menyerah dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi, apa ini yang terbaik? kupikir Shino-chan akan terus mengurung diri di kamarnya jika kita tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya.. katamu dia kesal ketika kau menyebutkan nama Chihiro yah? Mungkin biang dari semua masalah ini memang Chihiro. Tapi, apa yang membuatnya sekesal itu yah? Apa karena.." dengan panjang lebar Aoki menganalisis semua yang telah dilaporkan Yui kepadanya. Tidak sepertinya.. pikir Yui mendengar penjelasan pacarnya yang telah di cap bodoh oleh Inaba bisa memikirkan sejauh itu.

"karena..?" tanya Yui menunggu kelanjutannya.

"karena.. Shino-chan punya perasaan khusus kepada Chihiro..?"

"Uhuk! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya" Yui langsung tersedak mendengar Shino punya perasaan khusus kepada Chihiro, tapi terlihat dari reaksi sebelumnya memang seperti itu.

"yah.. hanya firasatku saja, mungkin saja seperti itu, karena ketika dia melihat Chihiro menciummu, kau bilang dia menamparnya sambil menangis kan? mungkin salah satu kemungkinan ya seperti itu" jelasnya.

"ke-kenapa kau mengatakan secara detail!? Kau membuatku mengingatnya lagi!" seru Yui kepada orang yang dibalik HPnya.

"ma-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja, tapi aku juga sedikit marah dengan Chihiro ketika dia melakukan hal itu padamu, kalau dia masih disana pasti dia sudah babak belur olehku" serunya dengan nada yang semangat, Yui sedikit terhibur dengannya.

"dia itu pemain karate, kau akan pingsan di tempat kalau kau mengajaknya berkelahi" ledeknya.

"tenang saja, aku percaya diri dengan otot – ototku ini" serunya. Terdengar tawa kecil dari Yui, Aoki langsung tersenyum lega dengan lawan bicaranya.

"suki yo.. Yui no koto. Jadi jangan terlalu memikirkannya, dan jangan lupa untuk terus melapor padaku jika terjadi sesuatu, kau harus lebih banyak bergantung kepadaku, lagipula aku ini pacar tercintamu kan?" semburat merah menjalar di pipinya, Yui hanya tersenyum sambil tersipu malu lalu dia pun membisikkan sesuatu ke layar HPnya.

"atashi mou.. Aoki no koto suki.. dayo" terdengar pelan, tapi bagi Aoki itu adalah kalimat terindah yang pernah didengar olehnya.

"aku juga! Yui no koto Aishiteru Yo!" seru Aoki dengan girangnya sampai Yui pun menjaga jarak telinganya dari HPnya.

"hentikan! kau memalukan orang – orang di sekitarmu! Sekarang kau dimana!?" tanya Yui dengan malunya.

"tenang saja! Aku sedang menonton TV bersama keluargaku, jadi safe!" serunya.

"itu lebih buruk lagi! Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan A-Aishiteru di depan keluargamu terutama orang tuamu!?" seru Yui dengan gagap mengatakan aishiteru di tengah omongannya.

"tenang saja aku sudah mengatakan semua hubungan kita kepada mereka, dan mereka sudah menyetujui kita" serunya dengan bangga.

"aku tutup." Ujarnya dengan nada sinis.

"tu-tunggu Yui! tadi aku hanya bercanda! Aku tidak memberitahunya kepada orang tuaku, wa-walaupun hanya beberapa.. jadi jangan ditutup! YUI!"

Tuut Tuut ~~

"Dia mematikannya.." gumam Aoki dengan wajah murungnya, sepertinya dia membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat salah kepadanya. Yui menghela nafas panjang sambil mengusap telapak tangannya menahan dingin sambil duduk di halte menunggu kedatangan bis.

"dinginnya.." hari ini tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang dipikirkannya, dikiranya dia akan mudah untuk membujuk Shino untuk kembali seperti biasanya, tapi ternyata berakhir tidak seperti yang dibayangkan. Mungkin waktunya tidak tepat.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya, seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dengan membunyikan suara kerakan bangku kayu yang didudukinya, rasa dingin yang dirasakan oleh Yui berubah menjadi keringat dingin.

"selamat pagi Kiriyama-san.. ah~ sekarang sudah siang berarti selamat siang.. mungkin ini bukan sapaan yang menyenangkan untukmu yah?" tidak lain adalah Fuuzen Kazura.. dia selalu datang ketika dia tidak dibutuhkan, apa maunya datang menemuinya? Apa untuk mengancamnya kembali? Itu tidak akan berpengaruh kembali padaku! Pikir Yui menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"kau mau apa?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar.

"aku berpikir kalau anda sedang dalam masalah yang harus anda atasi sendiri, itu benar? Dan kau tidak mau bergantung dengan orang lain dan lebih baik menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian dan membuktikannya kalau anda bisa, bukankah itu terlihat sombong?" Deg.. semua yang dikatakannya benar – benar tepat sekali, Yui menelan ludahnya dan berusaha untuk tenang.

"jika benar lalu apa?"

"tidak.. aku berpikir fenomena kali ini berpusat kepadamu Kiriyama-san, mungkin karena ketertarikanku padamu meningkat dan reaksimu itu berada di luar dugaanku, apa ini karena Aoki-san?" sekali lagi dia berusaha untuk menaikan amarahnya. Karena Aoki? Benar juga.. alasan kenapa Aoki mau keluar dari CRC adalah ancaman Fuuzen Kazura kepadanya.

"karena kau.. kita semua mengalami hal seperti ini, dari dulu sampai sekarang.. sampai kapan kau akan terus mengganggu kehidupan kita? Kita sudah bosan denganmu" Fuuzen Kazura hanya diam dan sedikit memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"kalau itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya" ujarnya.

"memang benar.. semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah kalau kau memberitahu kita semua, tapi seperti yang kau tau.. aku tidak akan menjadi Yui yang dulu dan yang baru. Aku akan menjadi Yui yang lebih banyak bergantung kepada orang lain, menjadi berguna untuk yang lain, aku tidak akan membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkanku karena diriku yang bodoh ini, maka.. aku akan berusaha!" 'aku mengatakannya, aku mengatakannya! Aku berhasil mengatakannya! Aku tidak akan kalah dengannya!' pikir Yui.

"ah~ ternyata pandanganku terhadapmu salah, sekarang kau lebih susah untuk dipengaruhi seperti Aoki-san, apa karena ancamanku yang salah?" ujarnya sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

"memang benar.. alasanmu datang kesini untuk mengancamku untuk menyerah kan? itu tidak akan terjadi! aku pasti akan menyatukan CRC kembali menjadi semula bersama yang lain" seru Yui tanpa takut untuk memandangnya.

"aku sudah lelah.. untuk kali ini aku akan menyerah. Lain kali aku akan datang lagi" Fuuzen Kazura langsung pergi meninggalkan Yui yang sendirian di sana, Yui menghela napas lega dan duduk kembali, dia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan sedikit menarik napas dalam.

"aku tidak akan menyerah.." bisiknya.

**Yui pov**

Hari ini pulang saja.. "Kiriyama-san.." aku sangat terkejut, di depanku sekarang berdiri Chihiro dengan ekspresi yang seperti biasa, diam..

"kau sedang apa disini?"

"aku mendengarmu berbicara dengannya" ujarnya, aku hanya membalasnya dengan biasa.

"kau mendengarnya? Kenapa kau tidak membantuku? Aku benar – benar ketakutan tadi" ujarku dengan memelas.

"Kiriyama-san.. kau tidak merasa terganggu melihatku?" tanyanya, aku menaikkan alisku tidak mengerti.

"ayolah Kiriyama-san! Apa kau tidak merasa jijik jika melihatku?" oh itu maksudnya..

"untuk apa aku harus merasa jijik jika melihatmu, tidak ada yang buruk darimu" ujarku tersenyum kepadanya, dia terlihat terkejut sekali.

"tolong jangan berpura – pura! Kau pasti merasa seperti itu!" serunya.

"kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? aku tidak berpura – pura" ujarku berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang.

"hah?"

"daripada itu.. bukankah ada hal yang harus kau dahulukan sebelum berbicara denganku?" dia menaikkan alisnya lalu tidak lama dia langsung membulatkan matanya sadar akan sesuatu.

"ah.. itu.. anu.." dia melarak – lirik sekitar sambil menahan malu.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke café itu? kita bisa membicarakannya" ajakku menunjukkan restoran keluarga.

Kita masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut dan duduk di bangku dekat jendela, aku duduk bersebrangan dengan Chihiro. Chihiro masih diam saja, akhirnya aku yang memulai pembicaraan.

"kau tau Aoki benar – benar sangat marah ketika melihatmu melakukan hal itu denganku.." dia masih diam..

"baru saja aku berteleponan dengannya dan dia berkata kalau kau masih disana mungkin kau sudah babak belur tapi aku bilang hal itu tidak mungkin melihat dia berkelahi melawan pemain karate, aku berpikir Aoki akan langsung pingsan di tempat jika melakukannya, tapi.. dia juga bilang dengan semangat bahwa dia percaya diri dengan otot – ototnya. Pfft.. aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pemikirannya" aku hampir melepas tawaku mengingat kata – kata Aoki tadi. Chihiro masih saja diam.

"Chihiro kau mendengarku?" tanyaku.

"iya aku mendengarmu Kiriyama-san.. sangat jelas. Jadi.. kau mau bilang apa lagi? Kau masih mau membicarakan Aoki-san? Kalau begitu aku mau keluar dari sini" tunggu.. dia marah.. padahal aku berusaha untuk membuatnya berbicara dengan tenang denganku! Kenapa jadi seperti ini!? Aku harus mengganti topicnya, nama Aoki dilarang disini.

"Chihiro.. kau masih ingat dengan Shino kan?"

"Enjouji? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya dengan malas.

"aku baru saja pulang dari rumahnya.. dia mengusirku kau tau, baru kali ini aku diperlakukan seperti itu" Chihiro menatapku, pembicaraanku berhasil.

"dia juga tidak mau kalau namamu disebutkan terang – terangan, sama sepertimu tadi. Mungkin kau dan dia mempunyai masalah yang sama?"

"aku dan dia berbeda. Enjouji adalah Enjouji, aku adalah aku. Tidak ada yang sama aku dengan dia" jelasnya dengan tenang.

"aku juga bertanya – tanya kenapa dia menamparmu saat itu?" Chihiro langsung diam seketika, dia pun mengangkat gelas berisi kopinya dan meminumnya.

"tanya saja kepada Enjouji, aku sama sekali tidak tau kenapa dia menamparku saat itu" ujarnya.

"kau.. sama sekali tidak peka yah?" tanyaku dengan tidak percaya.

"maksudmu apa?"

"aku merasa kita ini sama. Sama sekali tidak bisa peka dengan sesuatu, Aoki bilang begitu padaku. Kenapa Shino menamparmu? Mungkin karena dia tidak suka kalau kau mencium orang lain selain dia" ujarku.

"maksudmu Enjouji itu menyukaiku?" dia menurunkan kopinya.

"hemm, pikirku seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya? Selama ini, kau tidak sempat untuk berbicara dengannya kan?" terlihat jeda darinya, apa aku tepat mengenai sasaran?

"aku akan mencobanya" aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya…

Setelah berbicara dengannya, Chihiro terlihat lebih senang dari sebelumnya, dia berterima kasih denganku karena sudah mentraktirnya secangkir kopi.

"Kiriyama-san? Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena sudah melakukan hal itu"

"tidak apa – apa, aku sudah melupakannya" aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"tapi.." aku melihatnya kembali.

"tetap saja aku masih menyukaimu Kiriyama-san" aku membulatkan mataku.

"aku akan berusaha untuk maju terus dan tidak melihat ke belakang, aku tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku akan berjuang" aku tersenyum kembali kepadanya. Aku menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah hadiah kepadanya.

"aku suka dengan keputusanmu itu, sebagai hadiah aku akan memberikanmu ini"

Cup~~

Aku mencium pipinya dengan lembut, terasa pipinya menjadi hangat dan terlihat merah sekali. Selang beberapa detik aku melepaskan bibirku. Apa ini tidak apa – apa yah? Mudah – mudahan saja tidak ada yang melihatku seperti ini.

"Kiriyama-san.." dia terus memegang pipinya.

"kau harus berjuang untuk terus maju. Dan jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf kepada Shino, dia membutuhkanmu. Oh ya, semangatlah untuk olimpiade karate selanjutnya, aku akan terus mendukungmu"aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kiriyama-san.. hemm, aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan melupakan hadiah darimu" aku tersipu malu melihat Chihiro menunjukkan pipinya dengan terang – terangan. Aku pun melambaikan tanganku mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepadanya. Hari ini sepertinya aku berhasil untuk membuat Shino dan Chihiro untuk akur kembali. Aku merasa sangat senang sekali, tapi sedikit takut.. jika ada yang melihatku mencium pipinya saat itu. Tapi yang lebih penting, membuat mereka berdua berbaikan adalah hal yang penting. Aku berlari menerobos turunnya salju yang lebat dan akhirnya sampai di rumahku. aku masuk ke dalam dan langsung ke kamar lalu melompat ke kasur empukku. Aku membuka HPku kembali dan melihat 4 sms tidak terbaca.

From : Aoki

Subject : maafkan aku~~  
>isi : aku benar – benar minta maaf! Aku hanya bercanda! Jadi jangan lupa untuk membalasku yah Yui~<p>

Aku tertawa geli membacanya, dia benar – benar ketakutan kalau aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi. Selanjutnya Inaba..

From : Inaba

Subject : Maaf & pengumuman besok

Isi : untuk masalah kemarin aku benar – benar tidak bermaksud mengatakannya Yui. itu keluar secara tiba – tiba dari mulutku, aku benar – benar minta maaf.. Taichi sampai menegurku karena sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu. Oh ya.. besok kita ada meeting CRC di ruang klub, kau tau Gotou benar – benar menjengkelkan, dia terus mengingatkanku untuk tidak lupa membuat laporan bulan ini. Jadi semua wajib untuk datang besok. Tidak datang kau tau akibatnya~

Aku sedikit merinding membacanya, aku benar – benar lupa kalau kita tidak sempat membuat laporan dan Koran bulan ini, kita juga tidak bisa mendapatkan anggota baru, aku sedikit sedih mengingatnya. Tapi untuk keseluruhan teks darinya, aku tersenyum membacanya, Inaba benar – benar menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, padahal aku lah yang harus meminta maaf kepadanya karena tidak memperhatikannya. Selanjutnya Shino?

From : Shino

Subject : meeting besok & maaf

Isi : apa senpai mendapat sms dari Inaba-senpai? Kita besok ada meeting CRC, aku masih sedikit takut untuk datang ke ruang klub. Yui-senpai.. tadi pagi aku minta maaf, aku tidak memikirkan perasaan senpai dan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Maka dari itu, apa kita bisa berbicara besok setelah meeting?

Aku terkejut mendapat sms darinya dan langsung membalasnya "baiklah, besok kita akan membicarakannya, dan tidak apa – apa.. aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya kok" setelah mengirimnya aku kembali membaca pesan berikutnya. Dari Chihiro.

From : Chihiro

Subject : terima kasih untuk hari ini

Isi : Kiriyama-san.. terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku benar – benar sangat senang berbicara denganmu setelah beberapa waktu tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena besok kita ada meeting, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara kembali masalah yang lalu? Aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepada Aoki-san, dan aku ingin berbicara kepada Enjouji. Hari ini terima kasih lagi, karena sudah memberikan hadiah kenangan yang tidak terlupakan olehku.

Aku langsung merasakan pipiku merah kembali dan langsung menutup HPku dan gulang – guling tidak jelas di kasurku. KYAA! Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu? aku ingin melupakannya! Aku ingin melupakannya! Tidak sadar aku mendapatkan sms kembali, aku melihatnya tidak menyadari kalau rambutku sangat berantakan.

From : Aoki

Subject : aku mendengar Mirai Koe

Isi : Yui! aku mendengar Mirai Koe! Aku mendengar kau berbicara dengan senangnya dengan Chihiro. apa yang terjadi? padahal kau masih tidak berbicara dengannya. Kenapa!?

Apa? Mirai Koe? Dasar Fuuzen Kazura.. dia ingin aku mengatakannya langsung kepadanya sekarang juga. Aku membalasnya "aku akan memberitahumu besok, sekarang kau tidur saja untuk besok agar kau tidak kesiangan dan mendapatkan kutukan dari Inaba" sms lagi "yoo! Aku tidak sabar mendengar penjelasan darimu besok, dan baiklah aku akan tidur, kau juga tidurlah Yui.. hari ini pasti kau lelah.. aku mencintaimu Yui 3" ahh.. kalau dibilang.. aku memang sangat lelah, sebelum itu aku langsung mandi menghilangkan keringatku dan memakai baju kaosku lalu mematikan lampu dan langsung tidur untuk besok. Besok pasti akan melelahkan juga, aku memejamkan mataku dan tidur untuk besok.

To Be Continue In Chapter 12

_**Yess! Selesai juga, cepat yah? Yah karena Author mencari hari libur untuk menyelesaikannya karena tidak sabar untuk menguploadnya hehe, terima kasih atas reviewnya maklum Author masih pemula dan pasti masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki dari segi cerita atau penampilan.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**Yui pov**

Keesokan harinya aku berangkat setelah mengucapkan salam ke keluargaku. Aku pergi menggunakan seragam biasa karena dimana kita rapat langsung di ruang klub CRC, jadi aku harus memakai pakaian resmi untuk kesana. Aku berlari ke sekolah sambil melihat jam di Hp-ku. Tidak terlalu siang, jadi aku mau jogging saja sampai ke sekolah untuk mencerna makanan hasil sarapanku tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari aku melihat seseorang yang memakai seragam yang sama sedang berjalan sambil memainkan Hp-nya, sepertinya aku tau siapa dia..

"Taichi!" orang tersebut menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung melambaikan tangannya kepadaku, aku mempercepat lariku dan berhenti di depannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Kiriyama? Pagi – pagi sudah berlarian seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, aku mengembungkan pipiku.

"aku sedang jogging tau! Karena setiap hari aku selalu melakukannya, tidak seperti pro wrestling otaku yang selalu bangun kesiangan karena begadang untuk menonton pertandingan gulat" Taichi langsung shock dan memegang dadanya seperti benar – benar tepat sasaran.

"uhh.. kau benar sekali" dia sedikit menjadi gloomy, aku tertawa geli melihatnya.

"hahaha, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan Taichi, lebih baik kita cepat – cepat sebelum Inaba memberikan kita kutukan seperti yang dia janjikan kemarin" Taichi mengangguk setuju dan mulai berjalan berdampingan denganku, aku mulai tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Taichi.. apa kau dan Inaba masih seperti biasa?" dia hanya memberikan tampang biasanya, dan melanjutkan melihat ke depan kembali.

"iya.. tidak ada yang berubah.." ujarnya.

"hemm.." kami melanjutkan jalan dengan keheningan, hanya ada suara mobil dan orang – orang yang saling berhempasan. Tanpa disadari kita sudah sampai di tangga menuju sekolah lalu Taichi melanjutkan jalannya menaiki tangga tersebut dan berhenti sesaat, aku terdiam melihatinya.

"Kiriyama.. apa perkataan Inaba yang lalu mengganggumu?" aku mengerutkan dahiku lalu Taichi kembali berbicara.

"aku benar – benar minta maaf dengan Inaba yang selalu saja berbicara tanpa berpikir dulu" oh.. jadi Inaba belum bilang ke Taichi kalau dia sudah minta maaf denganku yah..

"tenang saja.. aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya kok, lagian.. perkataannya malah membuatku sadar bahwa kita saling terhubung dengan fenomena ini dan harus selalu memberitahu apa yang sudah kita dengar kan?" ujarku padanya kemudian Taichi menghela nafas lega dengan jawabanku dan tersenyum padaku.

"souka.." gumamnya, kembali dihadiri keheningan, aku pun memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Inaba juga sudah meminta maaf denganku kemarin, jadi kau juga jangan terlalu memikirkannya Taichi.. sudahlah! Kita bisa terlambat nih!" aku melewati Taichi dan menaiki tangganya dengan buru – buru sambil meneriaki Taichi untuk bergegas, dia pun juga berlari bersamaku.

**Normal pov**

"ahh! Akhirnya sampai juga!" nafas Yui tersengal – sengal berlari dari bawah sampai disini. Taichi yang mengikutinya pun tidak bisa menahan rasa lelahnya, dia memegang dadanya sambil menarik nafas panjang, dia tidak percaya Yui kuat sekali bisa berlari sejauh ini, sangat luar biasa pemain karate sabuk hitam pikir Taichi.

"kenapa kalian berlarian sampai sini?" Inaba membulatkan matanya sambil menaikkan alisnya bertanya – tanya.

"hah? Baru Inaba saja!? Kemana yang lain?" tanya Yui sambil melihat sekeliling ruang yang hanya mendapati Inaba saja yang memegang laptopnya yang baru saja ingin dinyalakan.

"begitulah.. aku malah heran dengan kalian, semangat sekali~ yah aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kalian" Yui melongo diam dan menghela nafas dan duduk di sampingnya setelah menaruh tasnya.

"haahh~ cape sekali" Inaba meliriknya tanpa sepengetahuan Taichi sembari mengetik keyboard laptopnya.

"Inaba?"

"a-apa!?" inaba berteriak histeris langsung mendobrak meja dan melihatnya dengan pipi merahnya.

"ada apa dengan reaksimu itu? dari tadi kau melirik – lirik aku kan? kenapa kau tidak langsung bicara saja?" tanya Taichi bertubi – tubi, asap keluar dari kedua telinga Inaba dan bisa dilihat pipinya sudah semerah tomat.

"si-siapa yang ngelirik kau!? Jangan salah sangka!" sekali lagi meja tidak bersalah itu menjadi tumpuan ringan tangan Inaba.

"chotto Inaba, tenang.. tenang.." Yui berusaha menahan gejolak antara marah dan malu Inaba, Inaba yang sudah sadar kembali duduk dan melanjutkan mengetiknya dengan menutup muka dengan layar laptopnya.

"hah.." Taichi hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

"wisu~" ucap seseorang yang muncul dari terbukanya pintu tersebut.

"oh~ sudah ada kalian bertiga~ maaf aku kesiangan haha"

"Iiioooriii~~~!" Inaba dengan tampang devil mencengkram erat kedua bahu Iori, Iori hanya menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Inaba kepadanya.

"I-inaban..? ada apa? Terlalu kencang! Itte! Itte!" ringis Iori.

"terima saja Iori.. Inaba sedang melampiaskan rasa malunya kepada seseorang, dan itu kau" Yui hanya bisa memberikan tampang ibanya kepada Iori yang tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi sebelumnya.

"kenapa harus aku!? Taichi.. kau pacarnya kenapa kau malah diam saja!?" Iori menatapnya dengan air mata yang sudah menempel di pelupuk matanya, Taichi hanya diam malah menoleh ke arah lain.

"dihiraukan!?" jerit Iori. Sekarang Inaba malah memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengigau tidak jelas.

"HUWAA~ IORI~"

"Inaba! Sesak! Aku tidak bisa bernafas! Give up, give up! ada apa sebenarnya!?" Iori menepuk – nepuk punggungnya memohon untuk diberikan ruang untuk bernafas.

"Inaba sudah cukup.. aku minta maaf sudah menegurmu kemarin, jadi kau bisa berbicara biasa denganku yah?" Inaba menatapnya sesaat dan menundukkan kepalanya menutup kedua matanya dengan poninya, sekilas Taichi melihat semburat merah muncul di pipinya yang putih itu kemudian Taichi tersenyum kepadanya.

"Inaba" Taichi menghampirinya dan membungkukkan badannya mensejajarkan tingginya dengannya dan mendekatkan lagi wajahnya berusaha melihat wajah Inaba yang sekarang ini. Inaba mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Taichi yang saat ini sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Gyuu~~" Inaba memeluk Taichi dengan erat sekali tanpa memperdulikan Iori dan Yui yang melihat mereka terus daritadi.

Melihat mereka berdua berbaikan seperti itu, benar – benar pasangan yang aneh dan juga tidak jelas menurut Yui seraya melihat Inaba dengan senangnya mendekap Taichi yang sudah pasrah untuk diperlakukan apa saja oleh kekasihnya itu.

"ohayou senpai" sapa seseorang di balik pintu.

"Shino-chan! Haha, darimana saja kau akhir – akhir ini? Aku sudah rindu denganmu!" Iori langsung melesat lompat ke pelukan Shino yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak tadi.

"maaf Iori-senpai, aku memikirkan sesuatu di rumah jadi tidak terasa waktu sudah berlalu seperti ini" ujarnya.

"hai Shino, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Taichi yang sudah terlepas dari Inaba.

"iya Taichi-senpai! Aku baik – baik saja! Ah~ rasanya seperti sudah beberapa lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu senpai~" ujar Shino memegang kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah, sekali lagi ulah Shino berhasil membuat Inaba dalam mode angel menjadi mode devil.

"apa maksud perkataanmu tadi hah!?" Inaba meremas kedua bahunya dengan tatapan dingin dan menakutkan berhasil membuat Shino bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"maafkan aku Inaba-senpai!" hanya itu sepatah kata untuk Inaba penguasa Taichi.

"Shino, sepertinya kau sudah baikan yah?" akhirnya Yui yang sejak tadi diam menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"iya, kemarin aku benar – benar sudah tidak sopan mengusirmu Yui-senpai, aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya" Shino dengan rasa bersalahnya membungkukkan badannya sambil mengakui kesalahannya padanya.

"apa kau masih tidak ingin mendengar nama itu? ah! Maaf aku malah membuatmu mengingatnya" Yui langsung menutup mulutnya yang tidak sengaja menanyakan hal yang sepertinya tidak diinginkan oleh Shino.

"tidak apa – apa, lagian hari ini kita semua akan berkumpul, jadi aku harus bersikap seperti biasa" seru Shino berusaha untuk tegar.

**Yui pov**

Shino terlihat sekali sedang memendam rasa sakit di dalam hatinya , apa semua ini salahku? Atau hanya Chihiro seorang? Jika dijawab oleh diriku sendiri, akulah dalang dari penyebab semua ini. Jika Chihiro tidak menyukaiku maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi. aku mengepal tanganku dan menggigit bibirku dan berusaha untuk menahan gejolak ini, tiba – tiba sepasang tangan menempel di bahuku aku langsung terkejut dan melihat orang tersebut.

"yo Yui, daritadi kau melamun terus, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku panggil kau sama sekali tidak menjawab" ternyata Aoki.. sejak kapan dia ada di depanku? dan sejak kapan dia datang?

"aku tidak apa – apa, hanya memikirkan sesuatu" tidak disangka Aoki mendengus kesal padaku.

"lagi - lagi kau bilang memikirkan sesuatu, kau janji tidak akan menyembunyikan apa – apa lagi padaku kan?"

"itu benar, tapi aku masih punya rahasia pribadiku sendiri, dan tidak mungkin kau kuberitahu" kali ini aku yang mendengus kesal padanya, apa aku harus memberitahu semuanya pada Aoki? Itu sama saja membuka aib. Aoki langsung terkekeh geli mendengarnya, aku langsung heran sendiri.

"apa yang aneh?" tanyaku.

"tidak..tentu saja aku tidak akan menanyakan semuanya bodoh" Aoki mengelus rambutku, aku sedikit kesal ketika disebut bodoh olehnya, tapi maksudnya mungkin aku terlalu berpikir berlebihan padanya.

"ohayo" sekali lagi sapa orang dibalik pintu, aku yakin siapa orang yang terakhir datang ini. Aku mulai mengisi mentalku untuk menghadapinya.

"Chihi-kun kau datang!" seru Iori yang pertama kali membalas sapanya dibanding yang lain yang masih memikirkan kata apa yang akan diucapkan nanti termasuk aku.

"tentu saja aku datang setelah membaca pesan dari dark devil disini"

"maksudmu aku? Maaf saja, hanya itu cara untuk mengancammu" Inaba memberikan smirk yang menurutku menyeramkan, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakannya sampai membuat Chihiro datang kesini? Pikirku sambil melihat Chihiro yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"sayang sekali yah, kualifikasinya.." ujar Iori.

"hem.." jawab Chihiro sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Chihiro" panggil seseorang padanya, aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat Aoki dengan tampang seriusnya menatap Chihiro tanpa henti, apa yang Aoki ingin lakukan? aku ingin tidak ada perkelahian di antara mereka tapi aku sedikit khawatir.

"Aoki-san.. aku.." Chihiro menundukkan kepalanya sambil berekspresi tegang dan takut untuk memandang lurus ke arah Aoki, aku pun terikut tegang sama sepertinya bahkan yang lain juga tidak berani angkat bicara.

"aku benar – benar minta maaf!" seru Chihiro, kata yang pertama kali dilontarkan darinya.

"sejak itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Kiriyama-san di benakku tapi kali ini aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun untuk merusak hubungan kalian, tapi satu kali lagi aku akan mengatakannya Aoki-san! Aku benar – benar masih sangat mencintai Kiriyama-san-"

BUAGH

Aku sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang telah terjadi tapi yang kulihat Chihiro sudah tergeletak jatuh di lantai sambil memegang pipinya yang merah berbekas, aku langsung mengganti arah mataku menuju Aoki, dia mengepal tangannya dengan keras.

"kau meminta maaf padaku dan kata terakhir yang kau katakan adalah kau mencintainya! Kau sepertinya tidak tau bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa kesal seseorang dan malah membuatnya lebih parah lagi, jika kau berpikir kau masih bisa mencintainya, jangan harap kau bisa membuatku memaafkanmu lagi!" Aoki langsung menarik lenganku dan mengajakku keluar ruang klub, aku meringis kesakitan ketika Aoki meremas lenganku, dia membawaku ke taman tepat disebelah bawah ruang CRC, dia mendorongku ke bangku taman tersebut dan aku tidak merasakan apa – apa selain rasa sakit di punggungku dengan perbuatannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan A..oki?" Aoki tepat di depanku, tepat beberapa mili lagi sampai bibirnya mendarat tepat di bibirku, aku mulai mundur tetapi Aoki langsung menahanku dan terus menatapku.

"kau mau apa Aoki?" Aoki terus melihatku dan menarik nafas panjang untuk tenang, tapi di mata Aoki dia tidak terlihat lebih baik, dia terlihat sangat, sangat khawatir.

"kau tidak menganggapnya serius kan Yui?" aku mengangkat alisku.

"maksudmu?"

"aku selalu takut jika seseorang selain diriku mempunyai rasa cinta kepadamu, aku tidak bisa tidur semalam, memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadapi hari ini.. tapi setelah kuhadapi malah seperti ini, kau baru melihatku bereaksi seperti itu kan? melihat sifat asliku, pasti sangat membuatmu takut" dia menunduk menyesali perbuatannya, takut padanya? Mungkin sedikit terkejut, tapi mungkin ini sisi lain dari Aoki jika seseorang yang dekat dengannya harus bersama dengan orang lain.. aku bisa mengerti perasaan itu.

"aku tidak takut tapi hanya sedikit kaget saja, kau tiba – tiba memukulnya tanpa sebab"

"tapi dia bilang kalau dia mencintaimu, siapa saja pasti akan kesal kalau menjadi aku!"

"kau saja kali, aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya" Aoki langsung menggenggam kedua telapak tanganku.

"baiklah! Kalau kau yang menjadi aku apa yang akan kau rasakan Yui!?" ah.. aku langsung mencari jawaban tersebut, iya yah.. apa yang akan aku rasakan? Jika menjadi Aoki? Apa ini berhubungan dengan perasaanku padanya kalau mengenai Nishino Nana, apa aku akan secemburu ini kalau dia dekat dengannya?.

Selintas aku mendapatkan bayangan terkait dengan diriku yang langsung shock ketika aku berpikir bahwa aku hanya sebuah penggantinya Nishino. Aku mengejamkan mataku untuk merasakannya di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, perasaan ini tidak salah.. aku memang mencintai Aoki seorang, Aoki yang didepanku saat ini. Aku memegang pipi kanan dan kirinya dan merasakan suhunya, hangat sekali.. aku membuka kelopak mataku dan memandangnya lurus penuh arti padanya.

"aku pasti akan cemburu juga sepertimu bodoh" kini gilirannya yang memerah, dengan berani aku menarik wajahnya mendekatiku dan menempelkan bibirku dan bibirnya. Aoki sedikit terkejut tapi dia mulai larut dengan ciumanku dan malah memperdalam bibirnya ke dalam mulutku dan bermain dengan lidahku, aku melingkari tanganku di belakang lehernya dan terus merasakan kenikmatan ciuman ini. Selama 2 menit kita terus melakukan hal tersebut dan akhirnya kita melepas bibir dan saling mencari oksigen.

"apa kau sudah tenang Aoki?"

"hem.. Arigatou Yui"

"ekkhem!" suara yang samar walau terdengar lantang berhasil membuatku dan Aoki langsung melompat dari bangku dan memisahkan diri.

"mesra sekali kalian"

"YUKINA!?"

"hemm.. kenapa kau segitu kagetnya bertemu denganku?" Yukina memasang smirk yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"kenapa kau bisa disini? Dan, ini kan hari libur, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Yukina menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memberikan grinning.

"Yu~I, kau itu tidak menyadarinya yah?" aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"di lapangan, kau lihat saja sendiri" aku langsung menengok ke sebelah kananku, dan betapa shocknya melihat beberapa klub yang sedang berlatih, klub lari, baseball, sepak bola, dll. Semuanya berkumpul dalam satu lapangan besar tersebut. Secepat kilat aku langsung melihat Yukina dengan keringat sudah membasahi dahiku.

"ah, tenang saja.. sepertinya tidak ada yang melihat kalian yang selama 2 menit berciuman dengan nafsu" Aoki tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"GYAA! HILANGKAN! HILANGKAN SEMUA YANG ADA DI INGATANMU!" aku menarik – narik kerahnya maju mundur.

"itu tidak mungkin kan? lagian hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi 2 kali dalam seumur hidupku, jadi aku merekamnya hehe" dia menunjukkan kamera di tangannya. Sekali lagi, perempuan ini benar – benar membuatku marah, stok amarahku sudah penuh dan siap untuk mengeluarkannya.

"kau merekamnya Kurihara-san!? Apa aku bisa memintanya- UGWAKH!" dengan tidak ada rasa ampun, aku langsung mentojosnya dengan pukulan mautku sampai Aoki menjerit kesakitan sambil tengkurap di tanah.

"berikan padaku Yukina.."

"walaupun kau mengancamku seperti itu, tidak akan mempan! Sayonara!"

"he-hei! Matte!" tidak bisa, aku tidak akan bisa menyeimbangi lari Kurihara Yukina, si anggota klub lari terhormat. Aku menghela nafasku dan melirik kembali Aoki yang masih terbaring ke tanah sambil melihat Yukina yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"ba-bagus Kurihara-san, se-selamatkan vi-video itu" ujar Aoki terbata – bata menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"hah.. kenapa kau ingin sekali melihatnya? dan apa kau tidak malu melihat videomu sendiri?"

"jika bersamamu, apapun aku tidak akan malu" apa dia tidak memahami apa yang kurasakan!? Dasar.. semua laki – laki memang seperti ini, aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"kau tidak apa – apa kan? aku minta maaf tadi"

"ah tidak apa – apa" dia meraih tanganku, aku menariknya dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang klub, mereka semua bakalan khawatir"

"iya"

**Normal pov**

"kalian darimana saja? Kami khawatir kalau Aoki berusaha melakukan sesuatu kepadamu lagi" Inaba dengan sinisnya menatap Aoki.

"kami tidak melakukan apa – apa kok, iya kan Aoki?" tanyanya pada Aoki yang terus memegang perutnya.

"ah.. iya" Taichi merasa janggal lalu dia bertanya kepadanya.

"Aoki, kenapa kau terus memegang perutmu?" tanyanya.

"itu.. karena.." dengan tampang tidak mengertinya berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya darinya, Yui yang merasa aneh langsung mencubitnya.

"itte!" jerit Aoki

"kau! Jangan terlihat kesakitan seperti itu" bisik Yui dengan kesal.

"mau bagaimana lagi, memang masih sakit.. Hikh!" Aoki langsung menurunkan tangannya ketika melihat Yui yang sudah bersiap kembali dengan kepalan tangannya.

"baguslah jika tidak terjadi apa – apa.. Aoki, kau tau apa yang harus kau katakan sekarang kan?" tanya Iori.

"iya Iori-chan" Aoki menggaruk kepalanya merasa perasaan kesal datang kembali ketika melihat Chihiro yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah murung.

"kau.." Chihiro mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Aoki.

"sudah mengakui kesalahanmu?"

"apa maksudmu Aoki-san? Tidak ada yang harus aku sesali" tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, Aoki mengangkat kerahnya sampai Chihiro ikut berdiri karenanya.

"kau.. apa tidak ada perempuan lain selainnya!?" seru Aoki.

"seharusnya kau melirik ke perempuan lain, masih ada yang mau bersamamu! Contohnya yang berada dekat denganmu, yang bersedia menunggumu! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya!?" serunya, di samping itu.. Shino menggigit bibirnya, menggenggam erat tangannya menahan rasa sedih di dalamnya.

"Aoki, hentikan.. kami semua tau perasaanmu, tapi kita tidak bisa memaksa kehendak dan perasaan Chihiro saat ini" bujuk Inaba yang sudah menahan rasa kesalnya 'kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini!? Akhh! Seharusnya aku tidak mengajak Chihiro jika begini jadinya, kalau begini aku sendiri yang harus mengerjakan Koran bulanan! Ah! Sialan Gotou!' Inaba mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya.

"menurutku tidak bisa begitu Inaban.." balas Iori.

"apa maksudmu Iori?"

"kita memang tidak bisa mengubah perasaan orang lain, tapi kalau itu sudah merusak hubungan kebersamaan, kalau aku menjadinya.. aku akan mundur dan melupakan semuanya" ujar Iori dengan wajah kelamnya, Inaba langsung terkejut dan menjadi murung merasa tersadar akan sesuatu.

"tidak ada yang aku sesali! Karena aku merasa kalau perbuatan aku benar! Aku tidak akan mundur maupun harus melupakan semuanya, aku tidak mau itu!" Aoki menggertakkan giginya tidak tahan dengannya, Yui merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chihiro, ini tidak seperti yang dia janjikan padanya kemarin.

'apa yang terjadi? ah aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting, fenomenanya sama sekali belum terdengar sampai saat ini, apa ada hubungannya dengannya?' pikir Yui.

"Chihiro! apa kau telah mendengar Mirai Koe? Sejak kemarin aku sama sekali tidak mendengarnya setelah Aoki yang memberitahuku kalau dia mendengarnya kembali.. apa jangan – jangan setelah itu kau mendengar Mirai Koe yang berjangka panjang? Apa yang sudah kau dengar!?" Yui menggertak memaksanya, Chihiro menggigit bibirnya dengan keras sampai memerah.

"tch!" Chihiro memaksa melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Aoki dan memukul pipinya Aoki sampai dia terjatuh, semuanya terkejut melihatnya termasuk Yui.

"itu balasanku tadi Aoki-san" Chihiro langsung melewati mereka kemudian mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka, Aoki menggertakkan giginya dan membalikkan badannya berusaha untuk mengejarnya.

"matte Chihiro! ah.." Aoki merasakan pelukan tidak asing, rambut pirang dihadapannya, harumnya bau shampoo yang selalu dia pakai setiap hari, badannya yang kecil yang mendekap badan besarnya, tapi sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir adalah.. badannya bergetar.

"Yui?"

"pasti sakit kan? aku mendengarnya dari Mirai Koe.. maaf, aku tidak berusaha untuk melerai kalian" Yui memeluknya dengan erat, Aoki menghela nafas mengira apa yang sedang terjadi, ternyata hanya masalah kecil. Aoki membalas pelukannya dan mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan.

"aku tidak merasakan apa – apa malahan aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini, kau sudah sering melakukan padaku kan?"

"kau.. jangan berlagak kuat, aku tau pasti sakit, tinju pelanku tadi saja kau sampai jungkir balik seperti itu"

"itu disebut pelan!?" Aoki membelalak tidak percaya, Yui langsung tertawa melihat reaksinya, Aoki langsung memerah dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"ekhem.. sampai kapan kalian mau seperti itu?" ganggu Inaba pada mereka.

"hyu hyu~~ kau sudah tidak malu lagi ya Yui? mesra – mesra seperti itu~" goda Iori.

"aku tidak mesra – mesra!" tolak Yui dengan muka merah tomatnya.

"ternyata Dereyui bisa terungkap keberadaannya" Taichi yang diam daritadi ikut – ikutan Iori menggoda mereka.

"Taichi~~" geram Yui.

"baiklah, karena sudah selesai masalahnya kita berlanjut ke masalah selanjutnya, kalian harus menyelesaikan membuat review dari makalah yang sudah diberikan oleh Gotou" suara benturan meja oleh makalah setinggi lutut membuat mereka sweat drop, benar – benar Inaba Himeko.. dengan cepat dia bisa mengganti topik dan suasana pembicaraan.

"ah.." ujar sweat drop mereka berempat.

"seharusnya aku pergi sekarang, ibuku sedang menungguku di sebuah café, aku sepertinya harus melewatinya, maaf yah~" sebuah tangan menempel di bahu Iori, merasakan hawa dingin, dia langsung menurunkan kembali tasnya yang sudah dia ambil tadi.

"baiklah aku akan melakukannya!" seru Iori membuat pose hormat padanya.

"bagus" Inaba menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang, mereka semuanya langsung memasang muka malas.

"ngomong – ngomong, kemana Shino?" tanya Taichi.

"ah! Jangan bilang dia kabur!?" Inaba mengepal tangannya dengan adanya guratan di dahinya.

"sejak tadi aku perhatikan, Shino tidak membuka mulutnya sejak kedatangan Chihiro" ujar Iori. Yui menunduk melanjutkan menulis rangkaian teks review yang dia baca, berpikir hal yang pasti terjadi saat ini.

"Shino baik – baik saja tidak ya?" lontar bisik Yui tidak sadar.

"pasti baik – baik saja" balas Aoki, Yui meliriknya dan tersenyum padanya.

Di koridor, Shino berlari mengejar seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, harus mendapatkan penjelasan darinya, dia tidak mau berakhir seperti ini, dia membuka mulutnya dan menarik nafas dalam – dalam.

"CHIHIRO-KUN!" orang tersebut langsung membalikkan badannya dan membulatkan matanya melihatnya Shino yang berlari menghampirinya.

"kenapa kau mengejarku? Ah.." Chihiro melihatnya dengan bingung dengan telapak tangan yang menempel di dadanya.

"aku ingin penjelasan darimu Chihiro-kun, apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan di dalam hatimu? Apa katamu tadi benar kenyataaan atau hanya bohong belaka? Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu" seru Shino dengan nafas tersengal – sengal, Chihiro terdiam sejenak.

"itu sebenarnya, kau mau apa dariku?" Shino membulatkan matanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari dadanya dan menatapnya.

"apa benar? Aku mendengar dari Yui-senpai, kalau kau berjanji untuk meminta maaf, tapi kenapa kau masih seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Kiriyama-san memberitahumu yah.. aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa belakangan ini, apa ini yang kuinginkan? Apa aku ingin berpisah dari Kiriyama-san? Tapi rasanya sangat sakit, jika harus kulakukan" Shino mengepal kedua tangannya, tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"apa kau memikirkannya? Perasaan Yui-senpai dan Aoki-senpai! Aku yakin Yui-senpai tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanmu!" Chihiro membulatkan matanya.

"yang kau lakukan saat ini sangat sia – sia! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa – apa!" "apa katamu!?-"

"kau bodoh! Egois! Apa yang kau inginkan!? Kau ingin menghancurkan perasaan orang lain? Perasaan Aoki-senpai!?"

"HENTIKAN!" Shino berhenti dari omongannya, terkejut dengan teriakannya yang menggema hampir ke seluruh penjuru koridor.

"kau..! tidak usah mencampuri urusanku! Kau bukan siapa – siapa! Lebih baik kau mengurusi urusanmu sendiri!" geram Chihiro mencengkeram kedua bahunya, akan tetapi Shino juga membalasnya dengan menggenggam lengannya.

"ini urusanku! kau temanku! Sudah pasti aku akan berusaha menyadarkanmu!"

"kau.."

"aku menyukaimu bodoh!" kini gilirannya dengan tidak sadar meneriaki isi hatinya.

"Enjouji… kau.." ujar Chihiro melihatnya tidak percaya masih berpegangan bahu dengannya, Shino melihatnya dengan mata yang berair tapi makin lama matanya menjadi pucat, badannya terasa lemas, tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya lalu dia jatuh pingsan, dengan gesit Chihiro mengangkat badannya dan meneriakinya.

"Enjouji! Enjouji! Kau tidak apa – apa!?"

"ENJOUJI!"

"SHINO!"

Entah kenapa Chihiro merasa sangat menyesal, mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Shino membuat dia terpikir kembali, sia – siakah? Chihiro menguburkan mukanya di helaian rambut Shino dan merasakannya.. hembusan nafas pelan Shino, melihatnya.. mukanya sangat merah.. Chihiro menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat Shino dengan bridal style dan berlari ke arah UKS.

[aku menyukaimu Chihiro-kun, tidak sebatas teman, aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang perempuan kepada laki - laki]

Chihiro menyipitkan matanya berusaha menahan rasa menyesalnya, kali ini dia harus berpikir jernih. Tidak sadar senyum terukir di wajahnya, dan dia berbisik di telinga Shino.

"aku akan membalasnya"

_**TO BE CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 13**_

_**Kali ini Author memberi chapter panjang lainnya! Super duper senang akan chapter ini yang menurut Author kena feelnya (iya lah, yang bikin Author sendiri hehe) bagaimana menurut readers? Kalau sudah membaca jangan lupa ketik review di bawah ini yah, jaa ne :D **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Normal pov**

"suhu badannya tinggi, hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi secara tiba – tiba, gadis ini pasti memaksakan diri" setelah mengecek thermometer suhunya, wanita itu menyelimutkan Shino dan menempelkan kompres di dahinya.

"apa dia baik – baik saja Sensei?"

"hem.. untungnya dengan cepat kau membawanya kesini, kalau tidak demamnya pasti akan lebih tinggi lagi dan kemungkinan buruk dia bisa pingsan di jalan jika kau tidak menemuinya" jawabnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"ah iya"

"tapi lebih baik kau menemaninya sampai dia bangun, jadilah pria yang gentleman" dengan manis dia mencolek pipinya, sepertinya dia tertarik dengan cara pandang mata Chihiro yang bisa dibilang orang, cool..

"ba-baik Hi-Hirata-sensei"

"maaf yah sensei tidak bisa menolong banyak selain memberinya obat penurun panas dan mengkompresnya, semua guru sedang dalam liburannya dan hanya sensei yang berdiam diri disini mengurus sesuatu" tanpa disadari guru ini menceritakan masalahnya kepada Chihiro dan dengan senyum dipaksakan dia hanya bisa mengangguk setuju mengikuti ocehannya.

"jika ada sesuatu kau bisa memanggil sensei di ruang guru, semoga dia baikan yah" sigh.. akhirnya Hirata-sensei keluar juga, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak curhatannya kalau dia bersamanya, mau di dalam atau di luar jam pelajaran. Chihiro duduk di sampingnya dan melihat Shino terkujur lemas dengan pipinya yang merah, ini semua salahnya..

* * *

><p>"yo-yosh.." mata Inaba yang hitam berbinar itu terlihat pucat akan sesuatu, dia menahan tangan di mejanya berusaha menopang badannya yang ingin jatuh kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali terlihat keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya.<p>

"Se.. SELESAI!" dengan suara lantangnya dia memundurkan langkah kakinya dan terjatuh ke kursi sofa empuk yang membuatnya seperti ingin langsung menutup matanya dan pergi ke dunia lain.

"haaaaahhhhh..~~" semuanya sama sepertinya, terlihat nyawa mereka seperti ingin lepas dari tubuh mereka.

"tidak kusangka.. hal ini bisa membuat kita tersungkur disini sampai.." Taichi melihat Hpnya.

"3 jam!?" kembali dia menguburkan wajahnya di meja.

"hah.. aku tidak bisa membuka mataku apalagi menggerakkan jari jemariku ini.." ujar Iori dengan lemasnya.

"badan.. badanku.." Aoki merasa badannya terbelah menjadi dua. Yui langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu dan melihat ke arah luar.

"ada apa Yui?" tanya Aoki yang masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"tidak.. sebelum kita memulai review ini, aku merasa mendengar suara teriakan" ujar Yui.

"sebelum? Itu sudah lama sekali.. kalau benar, pasti orang yang berteriak juga sudah pulang" balas Taichi.

"hem.. mungkin cuma perasaanku" kembali melihat ke kejauhan.

"Shino.." Yui membalikkan mukanya menghadap Inaba yang mengeluarkan suara.

"sepertinya sedang menahan sesuatu.. sejak tadi.." gumamnya.

"kau juga merasakannya Inaban? Aku merasa kalau mukanya terlihat pucat dan merah juga, apa dia sedang sakit?" Iori dalam pose berpikirnya.

"aku ingin mencari udara segar.." ujar Taichi membangunkan badannya.

"ah aku juga ikut Taichi" Taichi menganggukkan kepalanya dan meraih tangannya merasa kalau dia membutuhkan bantuan dan mengajaknya keluar meninggalkan Iori, Yui dan Aoki.

"aku juga ingin pulang saja.." dengan nada malasnya dia mengambil tasnya.

"bilang pada Inaba kalau aku pulang duluan.. aku ingin mengistirahatkan badanku, aku benar – benar lelah sekali" sambil menggumamkan sesuatu Iori juga meninggalkan ruang klub, tersisa Yui dan Aoki.

"jadi tinggal kita berdua?"

* * *

><p>"ekhh!" Inaba mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan diregangkan guna menghilangkan rasa keramnya.<p>

"sudah banyak hal yang terjadi, dan entah kenapa fenomena ini tidak berakhir seperti biasa" ujar Taichi melihat langit yang sudah berwarna orange.

"seperti mengambil seorang korban untuk mengakhirinya?" tanya Inaba.

"hem.."

"aku merasa fenomena ini tidak akan berhenti sampai di antara kita ada yang menjadi korban, contoh seperti saat Iori dijatuhkan ke sungai olehnya.."

"itu sudah lama sekali"

"iya lama sekali.. dan ini tidak pernah berakhir.. Taichi?"

"ada apa?"

"jika di antara kita ditawari untuk mengorbankan semuanya demi kepentingan bersama, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"siapa? Maksudmu?" sebelum Taichi memikirkan jawabannya, Inaba langsung menjawabnya.

"jika disuruh memilih, akan lebih baik jika diriku yang dikorbankan.."

"Inaba, jangan bicara seperti itu"

"itu benar. Selama ini, hidupku selalu gelap tidak pernah mencapai sesuatu. Kehidupanku lebih berwarna ketika bersamamu, bersama yang lain. Tapi, jika terjadi hal seperti itu, apabila harus memilih.. aku lebih baik memilih diriku sendiri dibanding yang lain. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak ingin kehidupanku kembali gelap seperti dulu. Maka dari itu kalau benar terjadi aku pasti akan mengorbankannya.. Taichi?" digenggamnya tangan kecilnya.

"Inaba.. jangan berkata kalau kau ini bukan siapa – siapa, kau ini pacarku, dan penawaran itu tidak akan terjadi.."

"Taichi.."

"tidak akan terjadi! kenapa kau selalu saja memutuskan semuanya tanpa memikirkan perasaanku?"

"bukannya kau sama saja! jika benar terjadi, kau akan mengorbankan dirimu juga tanpa memikirkan perasaan semuanya, iya kan!? kalau kau melakukannya maka kehidupanku sudah tidak berarti lagi dan aku akan kehilangan semuanya! Aku tidak mau itu! hanya kau yang bisa mengerti perasaanku selama ini.. hanya kau Taichi"

"aku tidak akan melakukannya dan hal itu tidak akan terjadi.. aku yakin itu"

"selfless freak.."

"hem.. aku tau itu"

* * *

><p>"mereka berdua lama yah" ujar Yui, membaca bukunya.<p>

"aku yakin mereka sedang bermesra – mesraan sekarang"

"kau ini, selalu saja bercanda! Apa tidak ada kalimat lain selain mesra – mesraan hah!?"

"he-hey! Aku hanya ingin menerangi suasana hening ini loh!"

"ma-maaf aku sedang memikirkan Chihiro saja"

"dia lagi.." Aoki terlihat kesal.

"jangan salah paham dulu, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"aku tau itu.."

"dari awal aku sudah tau akan perasaannya, bahkan dia pernah bilang bahwa dia menyukai karena sifatku yang berbeda dengan gadis yang lain, sebenarnya apa yang berbeda yah? Padahal aku tidak jauh beda dengan gadis yang lain kan?" Aoki terlihat terkejut, saking terkejutnya dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata – kata.

"di-dia pernah mengakui perasaannya dan aku tidak tau itu! kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Yui!?"

"kau itu.. semakin lama kau jadi lebih galak dariku yah? Apa karena rasa cemburumu itu?" Aoki memegang kedua bahu Yui dan mendekatkan mukanya kepadanya, terlihat semburat merah muncul dari kedua pipi Yui.

"di-dia mengakuinya ketika festival olahraga, kita kan berbeda kelompok.. tentu saja kau tidak akan tau, dan kalau tidak salah kau kan pingsan karena kelelahan bukan?"

"siapa yang bilang seperti itu!? tentu saja tidak!"

"itu sebelum kita pacaran.. tentu saja aku tidak memberitahumu, dan aku juga baru ingat sekarang kalau Chihiro pernah bilang suka padaku.. aku gadis yang kejam, sampai melupakan perasaan seseorang"

"itu tidak benar.. kau gadis yang baik" senyum Aoki sambil memperlihatkan gigi putihnya, Yui kembali tersipu..

"kau.. tau kapan aku bisa jatuh ke godaanmu yah.." ujarnya sambil menutup pipi merahnya, Aoki hanya tertawa.

"tentu saja, kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku bersamamu? Haha"

"kalian sepertinya sudah akrab sekali yah.."

"Inaba.. kalian sudah kembali.. oh ya, tadi Iori sudah pulang, katanya dia sudah lelah dan ingin istirahat"

"memang benar, lebih baik kita sudahi untuk hari ini.. aku akan mengantarkan berkas ini ke Gotou, kalian duluan saja.."

"tolong yah Inaba-chan"

"iya iya"

"kalau begitu kami duluan Inaba" Aoki dan Yui meninggalkan ruang klub, tersisa Inaba dan Taichi.

"kau tidak pulang Taichi?" tanya Inaba melihat Taichi masih diam di tempat.

"kau kira aku bisa meninggalkanmu disini, hari sudah mulai gelap.. aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai dan mengantarmu pulang"

"kau baik sekali Taichi.. tapi tidak apa – apa, kau bisa duluan"

"jangan sampai aku mengatakan itu dua kali Inaba"

"baiklah.. terserah kau saja, dasar keras kepala" Inaba mengangkat berkas itu dan memberikannya kepada Taichi.

"karena kau ada disini, kau harus mengangkat ini semua ke ruang guru" ucap Inaba sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah Inaba"

* * *

><p>Taichi dan Inaba sampai di ruang guru dan mendapatkan sama sekali tidak ada Go-san di dalam, muncul kerutan di pelipis dahi Inaba, Taichi tau.. saat ini Inaba pasti marah sekali.<p>

"guru itu! menyuruh kita untuk segera menyelesaikan ini semua tapi dia sama sekali tidak ada disini, sebaiknya kubakar saja dia kalau sama sekali tidak ada disini"

"kumohon Inaba, jaga emosimu.. mungkin Go-san ke toilet, kita taruh ini di mejanya saja" ujar Taichi menaruh berkas tersebut.

"ara.. Yaegashi-kun dan Inaba-kun.."

"Hirata-sensei, saat liburan kau masih saja di sekolah"

"betul sekali.. seharusnya aku berada di rumah sekarang kalau saja tidak ada tugas menumpuk ini"

"ngomong – ngomong, kemana Gotou, sensei?" langsung menuju inti masalah yah Inaba, pikir Taichi. Dan, kau masih memanggilnya Gotou walaupun di depan guru lain yah?.

"kalau Gotou-sensei, dia sama sekali tidak ada di daftar kehadiran hari ini.." Taichi bisa merasakan hawa membunuh dari Inaba, sontak dia langsung menutup mulut Inaba yang ingin terbuka, Inaba memberontak untuk melepaskan diri.

"mmmmhhhhhkkk!"

"hahaha, maaf sensei! kami permisi dulu"

"oh ya, tadi sensei bertemu dengan Chihiro-kun dan Enjouji-kun"

"hah? Chihiro dan Enjouji?" lirik Taichi, masih menutup mulut Inaba.

"iya.. tadi Enjouji-kun pingsan dan Chihiro-kun membawanya ke UKS, lalu sensei mengobatinya, dan Enjouji-kun sepertinya sedang demam tinggi, dan sekarang Chihiro-kun sedang menemaninya" pingsan, jadi benar.. Enjouji memang sedang sakit, dia merasakan tarikan dari lengan bajunya, Inaba memanggilnya lalu Taichi melepaskan bekaman tangannya dan mendekatkan telinganya ke mulutnya Inaba.

"kau mau melihatnya?"

"melihatnya? Maksudmu menjenguknya?"

"bukan.. maksudku mengupingnya.." Inaba menaikkan jari jempolnya, Taichi hanya sweatdrop.

"itu tidak baik Inaba, dan kau sudah tenang sekarang? Kau baru saja ingin berteriak kan? untung saja aku tahan"

"hahaha maaf, refleks.."

"terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya sensei, kami permisi dulu!" Inaba menarik tangan Taichi keluar dari ruang guru.

"ada apa Inaba? Kalau ingin mengintip, aku tidak mau ikutan"

"tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh.. kenapa Chihiro bisa bersama Shino? padahal dia tadi keluar sendiri kan?"

"kau tidak sadar karena kau lebih fokus ke pekerjaanmu, sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh kita, tapi lebih baik kita tidak perlu mengetahui lebih dalam lagi"

"betul juga.. sepertinya ini ada hubungan dengan sifat Shino yang akhir – akhir menjadi pendiam, biarkan saja mereka, kita pulang saja Taichi"

**Shino pov**

"uuhh.." mataku terasa berat sekali.. dan, entah kenapa dahiku terasa dingin, ah.. ada sesuatu yang mengalir.. air?

"hah!"

"woaa! Kenapa kau tiba – tiba bangun dan berteriak seperti itu?" suara yang tidak asing lagi.. kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa aku bisa tertidur dan bangun di sampingnya, ada apa sebenarnya!?

"sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian tadi yah?" Chihiro mengambil kompres yang jatuh dari dahiku dan memerasnya kembali dengan air dingin.

"hah?"

"kau tadi pingsan setelah berteriak suka padaku, aku langsung membawamu ke UKS, dan Hirata-sensei bilang kalau kau sudah demam sejak pagi, kenapa kau memaksakan diri seperti itu?" pingsan? Betul juga, sejak pagi memang temperaturku sedikit tinggi, tidak kusangka aku bisa pingsan.. memalukan sekali.

"eh bukan itu!"

"bukan itu?" ta-tadi dia bilang aku pingsan setelah aku bilang suka padanya!? Hah!? Sejak kapan? aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya!

"Chihiro-kun, kau bilang kalau aku pingsan setelah aku bilang suka padamu!?"

"iya, itu benar.. jangan – jangan kau juga tidak mengingatnya?" tidak mungkin, apa aku punya keberanian sebesar itu? apa semacam roh memasukiku saat itu? sampai aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

"kalau kau tidak mengingatnya, tidak apa – apa" tidak apa – apa? Apa maksudnya? Jadi maksudnya, pengakuanku itu tidak penting baginya?.

"kejam, jahat.."

"hem..?"

"kalau aku benar – benar mengatakan hal itu, sebagai penerima sebaiknya kau menjawabnya kan! dasar tidak punya hati!" kenapa aku mengatakannya!? Dasar Shino bodoh!.

"menjawabnya? Jadi aku harus membalas pengungkapan perasaanmu? Tapi, kau juga tidak mengingatnya kan?" hah? kalau aku mau dia menjawabnya aku harus mengingatnya, apa maksudnya itu!?.

"aku mengingatnya kok.." jawabku dengan terbata – bata.

"hahaha, kau berbohong"

"apa salahnya, kalau benar.. tidak peduli aku ingat atau tidak, seharusnya kau membalasnya kan, apa jawabanmu!?" kenapa tiba – tiba aku berubah menjadi pemaksa seperti ini?.

"kau tau aku punya perasaan dengan Kiriyama-san kan?"

"tau"

"tapi, walaupun kau tidak bisa melupakannya, aku akan membuatmu bisa melupakannya!"

"membantuku?"

"aku tau, kau sangat merasakan sakit di dadamu ketika melihat mereka berdua bersama, tapi jika dibiarkan terus maka kau harus menanggung rasa sakit itu, apa kau mau terus diam seperti itu?"

"aku.." Chihiro terlihat bingung, maka aku berinisiatif untuk memegang telapak tangannya.

"aku menyukaimu Chihiro" aku mengatakannya lagi~~! Dan kali ini aku bisa mengingatnya! Mengingat betapa malunya aku~!

"Enjo–Shino.."

"hah?" apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia mengganti nama panggilanku.

"aku sangat ingin melupakannya, aku tau Kiriyama-san tidak akan berpaling darinya, aku tau itu.. jika kau sangat ingin membantuku untuk melupakannya.." dia membalas genggamanku dan mempereratnya.

"kau mau menjadi pacarku?" aku membulatkan mataku, tanganku terasa dingin, ini bukan mimpi.. aku.. walaupun, ini dilakukan untuk melupakan senpai..

"walaupun kau melakukan ini untuk Yui-senpai, aku mau melakukannya, tapi aku akan mengubah perasaan sukamu itu juga"

"aku ingin kau bisa menyukaiku" awalnya Chihiro terkejut tapi dia pun tersenyum padaku.

"jadi jawabanmu?"

"aku.. aku.." kenapa aku sangat gugup sekali!? Aku harus mengatakannya dengan lantang!

"aku mau jadi pacarmu!"

PRAKK!

"suara apa itu?" aku melihat ke arah pintu, di bawahnya ember tersebut jatuh dengan isi beberapa alat perkakas.

"seperti bukan ember saja yang jatuh" ujar Chihiro.

"maksudmu?"

"tidak.. tidak apa – apa" aneh.. tapi biarlah.. karena aku tidak perlu mempedulikan hal tersebut! Karena yang perlu aku pedulikan adalah Chihiro-kun!

"ke-kenapa kau memelukku Shino?"

"Hyaah!?" apa ini!? Apa aku sedang dirasuki hantu derebannya Inaba-senpai!? Jangan sampai aku tertular kebiasaannya!.

"sudahlah.. lebih baik kita pulang saja.. kau sepertinya sudah baikan, dilihat dari sikapmu yang sudah ceria itu"

"jika aku tidur, penyakit apapun pasti lewat!"

"baik baik.. ayo" saking senangnya, aku benar – benar melupakan demamku, padahal aku hampir mau pingsan lagi. aku pulang dengan Chihiro-kun, berdua saja. Aku senang sekali, perasaanku terasa sudah terbalaskan, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.. tapi aku sudah berniat untuk mengubah perasaannya dan itu tidak akan berubah! Lihat saja, Chihiro akan menjadi milikku seseorang! Sepertinya, pemikiranku tadi mirip seseorang.

**Normal pov**

"haahh..haahhh.. haaahhh"

"sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengintip kan!? kita hampir saja ketahuan, haahh.." Taichi mengelap dahinya yang penuh keringat dengan tangan.

"haah..haha tapi tidak terjadi kan? tapi, kita bisa tau kalau mereka berdua sekarang sudah berpacaran.. aku tidak sabar untuk mengumumkannya pada yang lain"

"Inaba.."

"aku bercanda Taichi, berlari seperti itu saja kau sudah lelah, seharusnya kau melatih badanmu itu.." Inaba membantunya untuk berdiri, dasar payah sekali pacarnya ini.

"haahh.. cape sekali"

"itulah kenapa kau terus saja menonton pro wrestling setiap malam, kau sama sekali tidak pernah olahraga kan?"

"hahaha"

"dipikir – pikir, apakah ini keinginannya? menghapus perasaan gundah yang kita miliki, dia ingin kita lebih terbuka, tapi hal itu harus dilewati dengan kekerasan dan juga sakit hati yang dirasakan, apa kau menyadarinya juga Taichi?" Taichi tertakjub dengan pemahamannya, dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"aku baru saja menyadarinya, hebat sekali Inaba"

"bagaimana Taichi?" ah dia lupa.. dia pasti menanyakan pendapatku.

"sudah kubilang untuk tidak memikirkannya kan? itu hanya membuang – buang waktu saja"

"selalu saja bicara seperti itu Taichi.. apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan yang lain? kepada aku juga?" tentu saja dia mengkhawatirkan yang lain, tapi jika terus dipikirkan malah akan bertambah buruk, itu yang selalu dia pikirkan, dia tidak ingin terus menjadi selfless freak, tapi apa itu juga termasuk dengan sebutan tersebut?.

"jangan membuatku menangis bodoh.." dia tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya menangis, dia hanya mengatakannya sesuai dengan kata hatinya. Dia tidak ingin jauh darinya, dia ingin terus melindunginya, dari fenomena yang bisa menghancurkan mereka kapan saja.

[kalau saja, dia langsung memilih siapa yang akan menjadi tumbal.. itu jauh lebih baik]

"hah..? apa maksudmu Inaba?" Inaba melihatnya dengan bingung.

"ada apa Taichi?"

"aku baru saja mendengar Mirai Koe darimu, apa maksudmu menginginkan Hearseed langsung memilih di antara kita untuk menjadi tumbal?" Inaba terlihat terkejut, tangisnya pun semakin deras.. dia tau.. Taichi pasti sangat membenci pemikiran seperti itu, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

"maaf..maaf.. aku hanya ingin ini semua segera berakhir.." dia tidak menghiburnya, dia tidak membelai rambutnya, waktunya kurang tepat, suasana hatinya juga sama suramnya seperti Inaba.

"ayo kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu sampai stasiun" dia berjalan mendahului Inaba, seketika punggungnya terasa berat dia mengalih pandangannya ke belakang, melihat Inaba menutup mukanya di punggungnya.

"maaf..maaf.. jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti dulu" Inaba menarik kain baju miliknya. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti dulu.. Taichi juga tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"aku tidak akan pergi darimu! Kau juga tidak akan meninggalkanku! Kita pun sama – sama menderita waktu itu! karena itu, kita berdua tidak akan terpisah! Aku janji! Kau bisa memegang janjiku ini! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

"walaupun harus menjadi tumbal–"

"walaupun ada hal seperti itu, aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskan dan meninggalkanmu Inaba, aku janji!"

"kau sudah mengatakannya Taichi"

"kau selalu saja asal bicara, tapi.. aku sangat mensyukuri hal itu" Taichi menghapus air matanya dengan jarinya.

"aku tidak asal bicara, aku serius.. dan aku akan memegang janji ini, kau boleh menghukum dan menendangku kalau aku mengingkarinya"

"hahaha, aku pun akan berjanji" Inaba meraih telapak tangan Taichi dan membentuk janji kelingking dengan jarinya.

"kita berdua berjanji tidak akan saling melepaskan dan saling meninggalkan"

"janji" sahut mereka berdua, Taichi dan Inaba saling tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

"kita berdua sudah berjanji, maka hukuman itu akan berlaku ke siapa saja yang mengingkarinya"

"eh.. tapi aku tidak ingin menendangmu"

"ouch!" Taichi mendapatkan sentilan maut ke dahinya.

"kau bisa menghukumku dengan cara lain, bodoh!"

"haah.. sepertinya pembicaraan kita sampai sini saja, bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Sekarang yang tersisa disini hanya kita berdua saja.. tidak kusangka akan segelap ini, sepertinya akan hujan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sampai rumahmu saja" Inaba tersenyum dengannya, Taichi pun langsung tersipu dengan pandangannya.

"kenapa?"

"tidak.. hanya saja, fenomena ini sepertinya bisa membuat kita semakin erat saja"

"bisa – bisanya kau menghubungkan dengan fenomenanya"

"maaf.. baiklah, ayo kita pulang!"

"ayo" Taichi meraih tangannya dan mereka pulang dengan bergandengan tangan, indah rasanya jika moment ini terus berlangsung selamanya.. tapi hal itu tidak mungkin yah.. suatu saat pasti, Heartseed akan mulai melakukan sesuatu untuk memisahkan kita kembali, Taichi tidak akan membiarkannya, dia akan menghentikannya sebelum hal itu terjadi, tapi.. apakah bisa?

"kita pasti bisa mengakhiri ini semua, ya kan?" tanya Inaba sambil tersenyum padaku, dia seperti membaca pikiranku, tapi itulah Inaba.

"tentu saja" tenang saja, pasti kita semua bisa melalui ini semua!

* * *

><p><em>Tidak menarik.. tidak menarik.. mereka semua sudah tidak memiliki daya tarik lagi padaku.. aku harus membuatnya menjadi menarik.. ahh~~ aku menjadi teringat dengan perkataan Inaba-san.. apa aku harus melakukannya demi dirinya?aku pasti akan melakukannya.. ini demi ketertarikanku kepada mereka. <em>

Terlihat cengiran dari mulutnya, mulut siapa? Tentu saja orang yang dirasuki olehnya.. hari demi hari dia terus memperhatikan mereka, tapi mereka melaluinya dengan tenang, hanya segelintir emosi yang mereka perlihatkan.. hanya Aoki Yoshifumi yang bisa memperlihatkan sifat aslinya, tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah dengan berhasilnya hubungan Chihiro dan Shino sudah membuatnya puas? Tidak, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin membuatnya puas.. sesuatu..sesuatu.. apa saja..

To Be Continue

**Akhirnya dari sekian lama chapter ini belum update, akhirnya Author berhasil menyelesaikannya, chapter ini mengakhiri Chihiro x Shino, selanjutnya seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, akhir akan diakhiri dengan Taichi x Inaba, wait for my next update! Don't forget to review will ya? Thanks for reading Hold Hands **


End file.
